Siete cartas
by MyDreamsComeTrue
Summary: Una desafortunada cadena de dudas, inseguridades, silencios y malentendidos deriva en la culminación de la relación entre Rick y Kate justo en el momento en el que ésta debería estar pasando al siguiente nivel. Ella se va dolida, él se queda sufriendo y las semanas pasan en medio de añoranzas, cartas no enviadas, intentos de olvido y secretos trascendentes que no ven la luz.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí me tienen otra vez con una historia nueva. Empieza un poco angustiosa pero en mi favor diré que la tengo bastante avanzada por lo que no demoraré demasiado con las actualizaciones y, por otro lado, amo los finales felices, así que les ruego que tengan fe en mí y me hagan el honor de acompañarme en esta nueva jornada que, además, es la última antes del prometido regreso de "Reencuentro Inesperado". De antemano agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que dediquen a leerme y -de todo corazón lo espero- a escribirme un review. Dicho lo anterior, los dejo con este primer capítulo que espero disfruten tanto leyendo como lo hice yo escribiéndolo.**_

_**N/A2: Para efectos de esta historia -que se sitúa después de "The squab and the quail" pero antes de "The human factor"- partiremos del supuesto de que Kate no recibe oferta alguna para marcharse a Washington; de modo que todo lo derivado de esa proposición de trabajo, no existe en este fic. Aclarado ese punto, las dejo seguir. **_

_**Castle no me pertenece.**_

* * *

SIETE CARTAS

Baja la tapa de su laptop, suspirando más resignado que satisfecho, y dispuesto a dar por terminada la jornada de hoy; aunque tampoco podría decirse que está insatisfecho del todo con el resultado de seis horas de trabajo, inmerso en el mundo de Rook y Nikki. A fuerza de tanto consolidar su voluntad, finalmente ha logrado separar y catalogar en su mente las emociones que lo agobian, canalizar su dolor y usarlo para producir una historia que, después de todo, le está siendo útil para desahogar sus penas.

Revisa su reloj. 2:24 A.M. Se pasa la mano por su rostro cansado hasta alcanzar su cabello, enhebrando en él sus dedos en señal de extenuación y congoja; con su mano libre se talla los ojos cerrados, intentando aliviar el ardor y la pesadez que desde hace un par de horas se han apoderado de sus párpados. Su mente también es víctima ya del agotamiento, así como de una opresiva sensación de pesadumbre que se ha venido acumulando a lo largo de la semana. Siete días largos y devastadores que, de alguna manera, son peores que otros a los que, por el mismo motivo, ya se ha visto obligado a enfrentar en el pasado. Hay dolores que nunca dejan de ser nuevos y ausencias que nunca dejan de ser difíciles de sobrellevar.

Richard Castle se reclina sobre el respaldo de la silla ejecutiva de su oficina, apartándola ligeramente del escritorio. Echa hacia atrás la cabeza sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos. La luz mortecina de una lámpara alumbra apenas lo necesario mientras que el resto del despacho –y del loft- están prácticamente en penumbras. Está solo en casa. Como casi siempre a últimas fechas. Alexis pasa sus días absorta en sus ocupaciones universitarias y, dado que es época de exámenes semestrales, le queda entre poco y nada de tiempo para visitar a su padre. Martha parece estar muy enfocada en su escuela de actuación por lo que la ha visto poco en las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, por una vez, Rick agradece la soledad y el silencio a su alrededor. Es mucho más fácil lidiar con sus demonios sin tener que preocuparse por Martha y Alexis sufriendo junto con él. A estas alturas ellas aun no saben lo que pasó entre el autor y su musa… Y Castle espera poder retrasar lo más posible el momento en que tenga que informarle a su familia que Kate decidió ya no formar parte de su vida. De sobra sabe el escritor que no es sólo él quien resentirá los efectos de la decisión de Beckett; ojalá ella hubiera considerado también ese detalle antes de irse.

Decir que la forma en que terminaron las cosas entre él y la detective fue inesperada, es un eufemismo en toda regla. Es que simplemente no lo vio venir. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, tratándose de Katherine Beckett, predecir es complicado y prevenir puede llegar a ser incluso imposible. El hermetismo del que es capaz esa mujer, procura el mismo margen de maniobra que un tornado; reaccionas hasta que ya tienes la catástrofe encima y no te queda sino recurrir a un emergente control de daños que a veces está más allá de toda posibilidad.

Sin ganas de siquiera moverse de donde está, Rick repasa mentalmente –no por primera vez- la cadena de acontecimientos que derivaron en esa noche desastrosa en la que la mujer que ama le anunció que se iba, luego de un par de días de silencios ominosos, frases cortantes y miradas glaciales e impenetrables. La pregunta de rigor brotó de labios del atónito escritor, intentando encontrar, si no sentido, al menos una razón coherente que explicara por qué los sueños largamente acariciados de un futuro en común, repentinamente estaban siendo destrozados sin contemplación alguna. La explicación fue tan tajante y fría como la conducta de Kate en los días previos: "_un video juego es más importante que yo para ti, Rick; luego intentas conformarme, cortando simbólicamente el cable de un control remoto, y cuando intento que hablemos de hacia dónde se dirige nuestra relación, tu brillante respuesta es, como siempre, una broma con la que evades los temas a los que les tienes miedo._ _No tienes idea de cuánto me costó atreverme a poner en palabras esa duda que me había estado atormentando…pero tu reacción fue suficiente para darme idea de cuál es la respuesta. Y yo no puedo ni quiero seguir bajo estas circunstancias, Castle. Necesito certezas, no incertidumbres; necesitaba con desesperación un indicio de que tú también tenías en mente movernos hacia el siguiente nivel de esta relación; pero no fue así…y yo me rindo. Y me voy. Si en algo valoras mi paz mental, por favor déjame ir sin intentar detenerme…por favor"._

Y así, sin más ni más, Kate se fue sin voltear la vista; sin asomarse a sus ojos, sin pronunciar una palabras más, sin escuchar ni una queja de labios del hombre que dejó tras de sí, destrozado, aturdido por un impacto demoledor, y con un montón de palabras atascadas entre el dolor, el orgullo y una garganta anegada en llanto contenido. Una semana después, aquí sigue Rick, con el alma en un hilo; con la mente cuajada de preguntas enteras para las que sólo hay respuestas a medias; con la soledad adherida a él como una segunda piel; con la mitad de la cama y el resto del espacio en el mundo vacíos de esa presencia anhelada que se ha vuelto ausencia; con lágrimas de sobra y un exceso de tiempo que se convierte en desperdicio y calvario a falta de ella. No hay agilidad mental o capacidad intelectual que alcancen para entender con clarividencia una partida tan súbita con el subsecuente caos al que se ha reducido su vida. Lo que logró vislumbrar en esos ojos profundos y brillantes de lágrimas fieramente retenidas, fue suficiente para atarle la lengua, inmovilizarle los brazos y predisponerle los ánimos para hacer lo que pocas veces ha hecho: atender las instrucciones de Kate, abstenerse de presionarla…y, una vez más, dejarla ir. Si sufrir en silencio y verla alejarse es lo que ella necesita para su "paz mental", Rick está determinado a asumirlo, a aprender a vivir sin ella, y a dejarla vivir bajo sus propios términos. Quizá algún día vuelva si él no la fuerza; tal vez, eventualmente, recapacite y decida devolverle la mitad de la vida que se llevó con ella. Mientras tanto, sólo queda seguir hacia adelante y acostumbrarse al escozor de la herida en tanto que se convierte en cicatriz.

Sin embargo, Rick sabe perfectamente que superar a Kate es más fácil de pensar que de hacer. Ya ha tenido antes que lidiar con el abandono y la ausencia de su musa; y si cuando la amaba sin esperanzas de ser correspondido, fue muy duro tenerla lejos, reparar el daño causado por perderla ahora, luego de conocer la belleza y felicidad de vivir bajo el mismo techo con ella, implica un esfuerzo que por momentos parece sobrehumano; y Rick decide entonces que lidiará con eso de la única forma en que siempre ha vencido las adversidades, volcando sus emociones en hojas blancas a través de las palabras.

La vida continúa. Las historias deben seguir siendo contadas. Los ciclos tienen que cerrarse. Rick sabe que necesita vivir su duelo, recoger los restos de sí mismo, reconstruirse y vivir…vivir otra vez, ahora sin ella. ¿Cómo lo hará? Todavía no está muy seguro al respecto. Pero lo que sí tiene claro es que se trata de caminar un paso a la vez y de dar el primero cuanto antes; sabe también que el dolor lacerante que lo agobia ahora ha de encontrar un escape antes de que explote por mantenerlo encerrado y bajo presión. Se quedó con tantas cosas por decir, enclaustradas entre paredes de contención y silencio, que si no las pone afuera de algún modo, será imposible avanzar aunque sea mínimamente. De manera que sólo queda el camino de siempre, a través del cual se abrirá la válvula que liberará la presión y se volverán palabras los sentimientos, las emociones, las frustraciones y el dolor. Escribir es para él la panacea infalible y eterna. Pero esta vez le escribirá a ella, en vez de escribir sobre ella. Ahora no se trata de un capítulo más, relatando las aventuras de Nikki y Rook, sino de una carta para quien ha sido su fuente de inspiración. Una misiva que jamás dejará las manos del remitente para llegar a las de la destinataria, pero que guardará secretos anhelos, recuerdos sagrados, nostalgia, las explicaciones que se quedaron presas, las promesas que no hallaron su liberación y las esperanzas fallidas de un futuro que no va a llegar.

Dejando a un lado el cansancio, y acuciado por el afán de empezar a deshacerse cuanto antes del pesado fardo que lleva sobre los hombros desde la noche misma en que la vio marcharse, Rick toma papel, bolígrafo y, haciendo caso omiso de la hora tan tardía así como de la extenuación que hasta hacía poco lo aquejaba, comienza a escribir.

**_Kate:_**

**_No debe ser para ti ningún secreto que, desde el día en que te conocí, te convertiste para mí en un fascinante misterio que he sido feliz intentando descifrar. Lo que he aprendido a ser a partir de tu entrada en mi vida, es algo que no terminaré de agradecerte, porque me enseñaste a encontrar lo mejor de mí, siempre con la esperanza de ser digno de tenerte a mi lado como algo más que mi compañera o mi amiga. Las fases por las que atravesamos antes de llegar a ser pareja valieron tanto la pena que, si volviera a vivir lo vivido, no cambiaría ni un ápice de la historia que escribimos para poder alcanzar ese momento en el que decidimos entregarnos sin reservas a ese amor que estuvo ahí desde…quizá desde siempre._**

**_Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que el camino fue fácil y libre de penurias. Como todo lo que vale la pena, lo nuestro costó trabajo, esfuerzo, voluntad y muchas batallas libradas que supimos ganar juntos. La larga jornada que nos llevó uno hacia el otro estuvo sembrada de aprendizajes y de crecimiento; de vulnerabilidades expuestas y debilidades compartidas que nos fortalecieron como pareja, mejorándonos como individuos. _**

**_Pero hay miedos que no descansan…demonios que no mueren, sólo duermen en espera de emerger en el momento más propicio. La relación amorosa entre dos personas es un viaje aventurado, audaz, arriesgado. Cada día junto al ser amado es como jugar un partido en equipo pero siempre con la posibilidad latente de que se convierta en una batalla entre los dos compañeros. Los daños potenciales se magnifican por venir de alguien que nos importa más que todos y que nadie… Y los traumas o complejos individuales, puede llegar a puntos críticos en los que el temor se superpone a la razón, a la sensatez, a la valentía y, a veces, al mismo amor._**

**_En nuestro caso, Kate, los cuatro años de preámbulo estuvieron siempre teñidos por un continuo estira y afloja. Por el juego incesante en el que yo presionaba y tú te escondías en todo lo que podías. No voy a negar que esos años en los que luché palmo a palmo por un lugar en tu vida, fueron lo equivalente a caminar permanentemente sobre el filo de una navaja; un paso en falso y…corría el riesgo de perderte; perderte siempre ha sido y es una dolorosa opción. Lo cierto es que, bajo esa dinámica, me condicioné a ser cauteloso en extremo; a tener muy claro hasta qué punto presionar para no cruzar límites que nos llevaran a un punto de no retorno en el que el distanciamiento fuera inevitable. Se me fijó en la mente que cada paso hacia ti debía ser mesurado y preciso, sin transgredir tu independencia, ni amenazar tu autonomía; sin coartar tu libertad y, lo más importante, sin exaltar tus miedos. Aprendí a leerte, a adivinarte, a anticiparme a tus deseos y a tus reacciones para reducir al mínimo las posibilidades de asustarte o impulsarte a salir huyendo. No obstante, debo admitir que cometí el craso error de acomodarme en una zona de confort y entonces, dejé de prestar la debida atención a las señales que me enviabas en silencio._**

**_Kate, me tomó años enteros derrumbar tus muros y alcanzar tu corazón; una vez que te sentí mía, decidí mantenerme firme sobre la cuerda floja para no caer…para conservarte junto a mí. Me obligué a no ansiar más; a no querer correr hacia mi futuro soñado contigo para no atosigarte. Me forcé a conformarme con haber llegado hasta ti y a quedarme ahí, quieto, en espera de que al paso del tiempo, tú estuvieras lista para dar un paso hacia adelante. La cautela se volvió comodidad y seguridad; dos ingredientes que, juntos, pueden ser peligrosos para cualquier relación, tal y como ya ha quedado comprobado con tu partida. _**

**_Hoy que ya no estás aquí; hoy que tengo claro que no hay riesgo peor que el de no correr riesgo alguno, no tienes idea de cómo lamento mi ceguera, mi torpeza, mi falta de atención y de sensibilidad. Ya no estás aquí conmigo, Kate, y el dolor de tu ausencia quema y hiere infinitamente. No hay momento en que no sea consciente de lo mucho que te extraño, que te necesito y que te amo. En nombre de ese amor es que te he dejado ir, respetando tus motivos y tu necesidad de espacio y de tiempo; pero ni por un instante creas que no te pienso, que no te sueño, que no te añoro…porque echarte de menos y lamentar mis errores son, hoy por hoy, dos de mis actividades rutinarias. _**

**_No voy a presionar; no voy a aprisionarte en el círculo interminable de mi necesidad y tu compasión. Voy a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, confiando en que tal vez eso obre a mi favor en el largo plazo. Sí, lo sé, soy un optimista empedernido, pero me gusta pensar que eso fue algo de lo que te gustó de mí. Quiero creer en que si acepto y espero, quizá algún día… Y si no sucede así, al menos aprenderé de la experiencia, a vivir sin ti pero con este amor que dudo que sucumba nunca._**

**_Mi amor, perdóname. Perdón por mi estupidez, por mi falta de sensibilidad, por considerar nuestra relación como algo seguro, y por evadir cobardemente lo que me causaba miedo. En mi favor sólo puedo decir que no quería perderte y fue ese siempre mi freno para expresar mi más secreto deseo: el de pedirte que compartiéramos un futuro juntos, formando una familia y comprometiéndonos en todos los sentidos. Ese, Kate, ha sido siempre mi mayor anhelo; si te hice pensar algo distinto, lo lamento…créeme que lo lamentaré cada día que no te tenga._**

**_Te amo…siempre._**

**_Rick._**

El bolígrafo rasga la parte baja de la hoja ahora llena; el reloj indica casi las cuatro de la madrugada, y un exhausto Rick apenas atina a enjugar las lágrimas que emergieron sin restricciones junto con el puñado de palabras nacidas de la fragilidad y la melancolía. Trabajosamente dobla el papel y lo deposita en un sobre que va a dar en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Tal y como se lo ha prometido a sí mismo y a ella, guardará distancia y silencio; la dejará libre en nombre del amor que le profesa. Esa y todas las cartas que le dirija, no saldrán jamás de las penumbras de ese cajón desde el cual no podrán causar interferencia alguna en la vida que Kate decida vivir y de la que él ya no formará parte de ninguna manera.

Con la relativa tranquilidad que brinda una catarsis, Castle se dirige a su recámara con la firme intención de dormir como no ha podido hacerlo hasta hoy. Mañana…mañana será otro día y, con algo de suerte, puede que sea mejor que hoy.

* * *

_**Gracias anticipadas por su apoyo y sus amables comentarios.**_

_**Val.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchísimas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo y la molestia de dejar un review, de seguir la historia y/o marcarla como favorita. Su apoyo es muy apreciado. Aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Abrazos desde México.**_

_**Castle no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Quince días después de la ruptura más drástica y desgarradora a la que ha hecho frente, Kate Beckett llega –una noche más- a su departamento solitario y frío; una vez cerrada tras de sí la puerta, permite que su cuerpo se recline pesadamente sobre ella, cerrando los ojos en señal de extremo agotamiento físico y moral; su cabeza toca la madera de la puerta mientras que en la parte posterior de su cuello se deja sentir una aguda molestia al resentir sus nervios tensos la incómoda posición. Se despoja de sus zapatillas. Sus pies están pasándole la factura por las extenuantes horas pasadas frente al pizarrón de homicidios, intentando dirimir un caso plagado de inconsistencias, callejones sin salida y cabos sueltos que –al menos hasta hoy- no han logrado atar ella y su equipo… bueno, lo que queda de su equipo sin él, sin Castle.

Yergue la cabeza casi automáticamente ante el mero recuerdo de quien hasta hace unos días era su compañero, su novio, su amante… Quien aun hoy –y siempre- es y será el amor de su vida; y a quien ella puso fuera su camino sin vacilación ni miramientos en el momento mismo que se convenció de la imposibilidad de tener con él ese futuro que insensiblemente, y desde hace más tiempo del que quiere admitir, había empezado a anhelar. Los párpados se elevan, develando las pupilas castañas nubladas por las dudas, el dolor, la nostalgia…y algo muy parecido al remordimiento.

La afligida detective avanza con pasos pesados, arrastrando las piernas hasta llegar a la sala. Después de encender la luz de una de las lámparas y despojarse de su abrigo, se deja caer en el sofá, quedando medio sentada, medio acostada, con un pequeño almohadón sobre el regazo y bajo los brazos, al que acaricia con expresión ausente mientras sigue perdida en algún punto sombrío entre sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos. Los últimos días los ha padecido como un calvario; ha sentido como cada hora, e incluso cada minuto, se escurren pasmosamente, volviendo eterna su condena auto impuesta. La decisión de modificar drásticamente el rumbo de su vida, fue exclusivamente suya y de nadie más. El otro involucrado –junto con ella- en esa osada aventura llamada amor, no tuvo siquiera la prerrogativa de hablar en su propia defensa o de apelar el veredicto; aunque tampoco es que lo haya intentado, se dice a sí misma con un amargo dejo de resentimiento.

Y es entonces cuando, una vez más, las incontenibles lágrimas hacen su aparición. Son tan frecuentes esos ataques de llanto a últimas fechas, que ya no se sabe explicar cómo es que aún le queda agua en el cuerpo; a estas alturas ya debería estar deshidratada de tanto llorar. En este momento por lo menos no hay sollozos estrepitosos, sólo gotas silenciosas que ruedan por sus mejillas, saladas, lentas, constantes, ardientes…nacidas de un dolor profundo que no remite ni por un instante. Aunque ya no atina a entender ni que es lo que le causa más daño. Lleva casi un mes entre confusiones, preguntas no hechas, respuestas no dadas, deseos inconfesados y un caos herméticamente encerrado en su cabeza donde, lejos de ordenarse, se ha tornado insoportable hasta el punto de no poder sostener más una relación que no logró dilucidar hacia dónde se dirigía.

Su reloj de pulsera, le indica que son casi las 11 de la noche. Cada parte de su anatomía exuda fatiga y grita, suplicando descanso. Afortunadamente su estómago está en paz, puesto que se ha obligado a comer a sus horas a pesar de que ya no está él para ocuparse de su alimentación y su reposo; pero Kate sigue forzando su mente y su cuerpo en beneficio de su trabajo con el afán de perderse en un olvido que de cualquier manera no llega. Por mucho que intente agotar a su cerebro durante jornadas excesivas de trabajo, éste acaba traicionándola una y otra vez, devolviéndola sin piedad a esa absurda realidad en la que todo se terminó entre ella y el único hombre al que le ha entregado realmente el corazón. Todo acabó y ni más ni menos que porque ella quiso; porque en un arranque de dignidad y exasperación, optó por la que siempre ha sido para ella la salida más fácil, encerrarse en sí misma y salir huyendo. Por tanto tiempo como pudo, logró mantener a raya sus temores, sus inseguridades, sus traumas y su natural impulso a activar los mecanismos de defensa de sus emociones…pero eventualmente emergieron con fuerzas renovadas, orillándola despacio hasta el tenebroso abismo en el que se encuentra hoy, sola, resentida –con él y consigo misma- y sin la menor idea de cómo es que va a hacer para encontrar la luz al final del túnel.

Si al menos lograra tener claro en qué momento se fue todo por la borda, si las cosas parecían estar marchando sobre ruedas entre ella y Rick. Enjuga con su mano derecha las lágrimas que siguen brotando sigilosamente, como si con ese gesto brusco obtuviera la claridad necesaria para comprender en su justa dimensión todo por lo que está pasando… No hay manera de que acepte la ruptura y la pérdida que se está imponiendo, si no entiende primero por qué demonios se está obligando a pasar por la separación voluntaria más dolorosa de la que tiene memoria.

Se fuerza a rememorar y a clasificar los eventos que los llevaron al desastroso final en un desesperado intento de apaciguar la aflicción que la hiere y las asfixia sin darle tregua ni calma. La realidad es que, si va a vivir con esta ausencia y va a hacer las paces con sus propias elecciones y las respectivas consecuencias, tendrá que ser despiadadamente sincera; y eso significa tener que remontarse a los años en los que se dedicaron ella y Rick a danzar uno alrededor del otro sin abordarse directamente jamás, así como a los motivos que los mantuvieron por tanto tiempo en ese insufrible punto intermedio que, definitivamente, se extendió mucho más de lo necesario y prudente. Más de una vez estuvieron a punto de perderse sin remedio uno al otro, y la razón fue siempre la misma: el miedo de ella a entregarse, a perderlo, a sufrir. Miedo que al final y aparentemente era justificado, intenta convencerse a sí misma. Cuando -después de mil y una tribulaciones, de perpetuos lapsos de espera y de distanciamientos que abrieron brecha- ambos lograron coincidir en un punto de encuentro, agarrar valor y sumergirse en sus sentimientos mutuos, Kate se dio cuenta de que la siguiente etapa de esa relación convulsa no era menos inquietante que la anterior, aun en medio de la dicha y la plenitud que el amor proporciona. En el fondo, la detective siempre supo que, una vez que se entregara a él en cuerpo y alma, los temores e inseguridades, lejos de desvanecerse, sólo se agudizarían. Richard Castle supo llegar tan dentro de su corazón, que se volvió rápidamente parte indispensable de su vida, de su mundo, de su rutina; a grado tal que, sin darse cuenta, Kate entró en una dinámica por la que jamás había pasado. Todas las posibilidades que en algún punto de su vida la aterraron, con Rick a su lado empezaron a volverse anhelos… Matrimonio, familia, el resto de sus vidas juntos. Al principio sólo eran pensamientos fugaces que ella se empeñaba en espantar; sin embargo, se convirtieron en algo más a medida que fue percatándose de que no sólo no la asustaban, sino que le inflamaban las ilusiones. Conforme trascurrieron los meses, compartiendo con Castle los días, las noches, los casos, la cama, el desayuno, la comida, la cena, las pesadillas y los amaneceres, para Kate fue haciéndose patente la certeza de que ese hombre con alma de niño y mente brillante era su único y verdadero amor; el fin de su jornada; su destino final.

Y, desde luego, junto con el apego, el miedo se incrementó también. Kate, en contra de todo pronóstico y a diferencia de Rick, no supo hallar la paciencia para entender la reserva de Rick, para soportar la espera a que la sometió, para descubrir lo que podía haber detrás de esa aparente conformidad con la que él se instaló en su zona cómoda, dándola por segura y rehusándose a ponderar la necesidad inminente de plantearse el siguiente paso en su camino en común. Para alguien que desde siempre albergó inseguridades respecto a su propia valía en relación con el acaudalado y prominente escritor, así como dudas veladas sobre el nivel de compromiso al que él sería capaz de someterse, la realidad es que las actitudes del escritor a la vuelta de los meses de noviazgo, no hicieron sino despertar los eternos demonios de su musa.

Por la memoria de Kate desfilan en orden cronológico los acontecimientos recientes que se encadenaron hasta derivar en lo que aun sin entenderlo plenamente, la hiere como el peor de los castigos. El incidente del video juego la molestó y, por qué no admitirlo, hirió su vanidad y su amor propio, pero no hubiera sido significativo de haberse dado de manera aislada. Lo que le dio relevancia relativa fue el contexto; el par de incidentes adicionales que, en conjunto, terminaron por constituir un cuadro completo en el que ella simplemente ya no encontró su lugar. Quizá si Eric Vaughn no hubiera tenido el estúpido mal tino de sembrar las dudas justo en el momento en que Castle había herido su orgullo de mujer, ignorando sus insinuaciones eróticas; si no la hubiera confrontado con los cuestionamientos que desde tiempo atrás venían rondando su mente; si no la hubiera inducido a poner a nivel consciente cuestiones tan trascendentes como la seriedad de su relación con el escritor y las decisiones que deberían ser prioritarias para cualquier hombre que se proclame enamorado. O, mejor aún, si Castle le hubiera prodigado, de alguna manera, las garantías necesarias para poder dar una réplica firme a los avances del guapo millonario que pretendía deslumbrarla. Si, para variar, esta vez ella se hubiera atrevido a presionar más, una vez que se atrevió a hacerle la pregunta obligada que él evadió con una respuesta superflua y una noche de pasión en la que lo único que hicieron fue acercar los cuerpos y separar las almas, escondiendo los problemas de raíz bajo la alfombra. Si las cosas entre ellos hubieran sido lo que deberían ser en vez de lo que permitieron que fuera…

Kate incorpora el torso y, apoyando los codos sobre los muslos, entierra su cara húmeda entre las manos. Esta vez si la estremecen los sollozos al compás de los recuerdos dolientes, particularmente el de la conversación que escuchó por casualidad y que fue la gota que derramó el vaso…la causa directa de su decisión definitiva. Luego del desdichado caso de Eric Vaughn y de las maniobras evasivas que los dejaron, a ella y a Rick, caminando sobre terreno minado, transcurrieron cuatro semanas ajetreadas y tan sobrecargadas de trabajo para ambos, que apenas si hubo oportunidad de volver a prestar atención al tema del futuro. Siempre parece más fácil ignorar las cosas incómodas y eludirlas a como dé lugar, que pararse frente a las debilidades tanto individuales como de pareja y asumirlas con todas sus potenciales consecuencias. De modo que el autor y su musa se permitieron caer en el juego que mejor saben jugar, dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte. Misma que llegó en la forma de una inofensiva plática entre madre e hijo una noche de mediados de primavera. Recuerda Kate cómo, luego de un día especialmente arduo en la comisaría, decidió irse a casa más temprano que de costumbre, presa de un malestar físico general e incontrolable. Al entrar al loft, se descalzó y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Rick, desde donde provenían la voz de él y de Martha. Ni el uno ni otra se percataron del discreto arribo, de modo que, al acercarse al umbral de la puerta del despacho con toda claridad, la recién llegada alcanzó a escuchar:

_-Richard, por favor…no se necesita ser ningún genio para saber que ya es momento de que hagas tu siguiente movimiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a hacerla esperar? ¿O es acaso que no quieres una esposa…hijos?_

_-No, madre; no quiero correr riesgos…yo estoy bien con las cosas como están…_

No se dio tiempo de escuchar más –recuerda y se estremece con renovados bríos mientras sus manos se empapan en llanto-; volvió sobre sus pasos y salió del loft. Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante horas, hasta que finalmente llegó a su departamento, se tendió sobre su cama y se desahogó hasta que sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos se cerraron, vencidos por el agotamiento. Los dos días que siguieron fueron un tormento; su cabeza era una vorágine y su cuerpo un despojo. Apenas si cruzaba palabra con Castle y no se atrevía a mirarlo por miedo de ver en sus ojos la confusión, el desconcierto y de que él leyera en los suyos las ruinas que iban quedando de su alma…además del motivo primordial de su decaimiento y su preocupación. Así transcurrieron las cuarenta y ocho horas previas a la intempestiva despedida en la que salió de la casa y de la vida del único ser al que se atrevió a entregarle su corazón sin reservas sólo para que lo dejara en las lamentables condiciones en las que ahora está.

Deja el sillón, se enjuga las lágrimas y se dirige a su habitación, dando tumbos, con la visión nublada y las sienes palpitando tortuosamente. Entra al baño, abre el grifo y se lava la cara con la esperanza de refrescar su frente febril y calmar el terrible ardor en sus ojos. No quiere ni verse al espejo, sabe bien que está hecha una pena y que, entre todo el cúmulo de emociones que verá flotar en sus pupilas color avellana, encontrará culpa y remordimiento causados por el secreto que lleva a cuestas y que, aun bajo las actuales circunstancias, sabe que debe revelar porque no es sólo a ella a quien le atañe. Se obliga a enfrentarse a sí misma en el reflejo del cristal, al tiempo que se dice que quizá es ese inesperado giro en los acontecimientos el que volvió más grave lo hecho y no hecho, lo dicho y no dicho por Rick. Tres días antes de que escuchara a su novio hablando acerca de lo que no esperaba de su porvenir junto a ella, Kate Beckett descubrió que estaba embarazada.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Como siempre, agradezco de antemano sus valiosos comentarios. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín para todas!**_

_**Val.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo mientras intento reponerme aun del episodio 7x15...sólo lo intento, porque en realidad sigo en shock. Espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Un abrazo enorme desde México._**

**_Castle no me pertenece (aunque, hoy más que nunca, qué mas quisiera yo)._**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Casi seis semanas de embarazo y apenas una de haberlo descubierto. Esa verdad taladra la conciencia de la detective sin darle tregua; como una vocecilla insidiosa que no cesa de susurrarle claramente que no tiene derecho alguno a ocultarle al hombre que ama un acontecimiento de semejante magnitud, aun y cuando él haya externado su indisposición a ser padre otra vez. No, definitivamente ni eso ni nada la autoriza a ocultarle algo tan trascendente y que, quieran o no quieran uno y el otro, les concierne y es responsabilidad de los dos.

De pronto Kate se siente enferma. Las inevitables nauseas se hacen presentes como una manifestación física tanto de su estado como de la incomodidad con su propia conducta errática y poco asertiva. Respira hondo un par de veces, concentrando sus energías en inhalar y exhalar despacio, en un intento de asentar su estómago revuelto por el exceso de hormonas y de emociones. Las lágrimas siguen acumulándose en la comisura de sus ojazos claros; empieza a convencerse de que no hay manera –ni la habrá en un futuro inmediato- de hacer las paces con sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. Su mente es un mar embravecido para el que no hay calma ni reposo; pero hay una premisa dolorosamente válida en medio de la densa niebla: bajo condiciones emocionales tan inestables, lo último que debe hacerse es tomar decisiones relevantes. _Cuando no sepas hacia dónde ir, mejor no te muevas hasta que la cabeza se aclare y las aguas vuelvan a su cauce -_le dice a su imagen reflejada en el espejo, una vez que la nauseas remiten. Después de poner en voz alta ese prudente consejo, suspira y cierra los ojos en señal de derrota. Porque quizá se precipitó; quizá debió haber hablado antes de salir corriendo; quizá se está equivocando; quizá había remedio...quizá ahora ya no lo haya luego de haber caído en el consabido error una vez más.

En calidad de autómata se dirige hacia la cama, toma el camisón abandonado ahí por la mañana, se enfunda en él y se deja caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, rogando al cielo que la hunda en la inconsciencia aunque sea durante una horas, para librarse así de un tormento que la está acabando y al cual -tiene la impresión- se ha sometido sola y por voluntad propia. Cruza por su atribulada mente la idea fugaz de que ni ella misma se perdonará si le niega a su hijo y a Rick la posibilidad de conocer el vínculo que los une; y, peor aún, es más que probable que ni esa criatura sea capaz de entender algún día sus razones para negarle un padre. Porque Richard Castle jamás ha sido ni será un irresponsable, y por mucho que la paternidad no esté en sus planes, ella lo conoce demasiado bien como para saber con certeza que él es incapaz de rechazar a un niño que lleva su sangre. Lo que pase entre ellos dos como pareja debe estar al margen del lazo que ahora los une más allá de su voluntad o sus diferencias.

La mirada cansada y –hasta ahora perdida en el vacío- se enfoca de pronto con determinación y firmeza. No importa lo que suceda entre ellos dos. No importa si Rick fue desconsiderado o si pecó de confiado o si no quiere un futuro con ella; con eso ella puede y debe lidiar puesto que son sus actos los que la pusieron donde está. Pero esa nueva vida que crece en su vientre no merece de ninguna manera pagar las consecuencias de las fallas de sus padres. No hay adversidad en esta vida que la pueda doblegar, siempre y cuando su bebito esté a su lado para hacerla fuerte... Y ella va a darle todo a lo que tiene derecho, empezando por su padre. Se acabó el tiempo de seguir huyendo a la primera provocación; ya no es ella sola en quien tiene que pensar. Va a enfrentarse al hombre al que abandonó, le va a decir que en algunos meses será padre por segunda ocasión y va a soportar su reacción tanto a la noticia del embarazo por sí misma, como al hecho de que, una vez más, ella salió corriendo, ocultándole información vital. No hay vuelta de hoja; a primera hora irá a buscarlo al loft y no saldrá de ahí hasta no haber cumplido con lo que su conciencia le exige. Por dura que parezca la perspectiva que tiene por delante, sabe bien que cada día que pase sin que Castle se entere, es un cargo más que se añadirá a su sentencia...y a su martirio.

Apaga la lámpara que reposa en su mesilla de noche y se acomoda sobre su costado derecho, ignorando deliberadamente la punzada de añoranza que la hiere al recordar las noches en las que dormía envuelta en un cálido abrazo. Se aferra con alma y vida a la convicción de que un plan de acción, aun el más complicado, es siempre mejor que pasar las horas y los días debatiéndose en su caos interior; y así se obliga a buscar el descanso que su cuerpo y su bebé necesitan. La espera un mañana tan difícil o más que cualquiera de los últimos y desdichados días, pero al menos éste le ofrecerá una liberación por la cual estaría dispuesta a caminar sobre fuego.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera, Richard?

-Cinco semanas, madre. La gira quedará cubierta en ese lapso de tiempo. Volveré justo para cuando Alexis esté volviendo a casa por las vacaciones de verano.

Aun no alcanza a despuntar el sol en el oriente cuando ya Rick Castle está encaminándose a la puerta del loft para salir con rumbo al aeropuerto y a la gira promocional que lo mantendrá alejado de Nueva York durante poco más de un mes. La madre –quien, más por instinto que por alguna confidencia del hijo-, ha estado pendiente de él a lo largo de las últimas dos semanas, lo ve partir con entendimiento en la mirada y pesar en el corazón, sabiendo como sabe lo que lleva a cuestas. Luego de que bastara con una llamada para percibir en la voz del escritor una pena escondida, Martha no tuvo sino que verlo una sola vez por sí misma para –sin necesidad de más- comprender que, no por primera vez, Katherine Beckett le ha roto el corazón a ese hombre cuyo único pecado es amarla hasta el grado de perdonar lo imperdonable, justificar lo injustificable y olvidar lo inolvidable. Desde entonces ha visto a su hijo luchar arduamente por mantener el ánimo en alto; por dedicarse religiosamente a la escritura, agarrándose a ella como a una tabla salvavidas; por relegar hasta el fondo de su alma el dolor y los recuerdos, impidiendo así que el daño causado por la que se ha ido, no alcance a nadie más que a él. Y esta vez duele aun más verlo así, resistiendo los daños a solas y en silencio. Esta vez el corazón de madre no perdona, no comprende, no olvida. Se muerde la lengua para no dejar salir su preocupación y la pesadumbre que le causa la desolación de su hijo y, con una sonrisa estudiada y convincente, lo despide.

-Bueno, bueno, querido, este viaje ha sido oportuno como pocas veces lo son estos gajes de tu oficio –se acerca al dintel de la puerta en donde Rick se ha detenido, y le planta un beso en la mejilla-. El cambio de aires y las distracciones que supone una gira te vendrán bien, Richard. Bon voyage, cariño.

-Gracias, madre... por todo –intenta una sonrisa que no alcanza sus ojos-. Jamás pensé decir esto pero, tu presencia aquí por estos días ha sido muy importante para mí.

-Cuando estés preparado hablaremos de lo que por ahora duele, hijo.

-Sí, madre. Por ahora sólo puedo decirte que todo lo que yo deseaba era un futuro, una familia, unos niños con sus ojos y su sonrisa. Pero el no atreverme a correr el riesgo de decírselo fue lo que me llevó a perderla.

Se hace un momento de silencio en el que no hace falta decir más para expresar la comprensión, el amor y el apoyo incondicional. Es Rick quien rompe la pausa, aligerando el ambiente e imprimiendo, como siempre, una nota de optimismo y esperanza incluso en las horas más oscuras.

-Todo estará bien, madre. Cuídate y no te metas en demasiados problemas mientras no estoy.

-Anda, ve. Intenta que tus fans te dejen volver a casa en una sola pieza.

Martha lo ve partir desde el umbral, preguntándose si alguna vez llegará la mujer que sea digna del corazón de oro que tiene su hijo. Decide que es mejor no albergar esperanzas; ya una vez puso todas las que pudo en aquélla a la que creyó incapaz de herirlo...y, evidentemente, se equivocó.

* * *

Acomodado ya en su asiento de primera clase, y a 45 minutos de haber despegado del JFK en Nueva York, Rick se dispone a pasar los 60 minutos que lo separan de su destino, haciendo lo único que sabe le brinda alivio desde que ella se fue. Escribir. La primera carta, la que escribió para Kate la semana anterior -luego de siete días de lidiar con su ausencia- realmente le fue útil para soportar estoicamente lo más duro del duelo. A partir de esa noche ha logrado dormir por algunas horas; ha escrito lo suficiente como para avanzar con el nuevo libro y mantener tranquila a su editora; ha conseguido la energía y motivación suficiente como para dejar la cama a temprana hora de la mañana y dirigirse al gimnasio, quemar energía y grasa, así como aumentar las endorfinas a los niveles mínimos necesarios para sobrevivir un día a la vez. Lo poco bueno que puede robársele a la tristeza, él lo ha aprovechado con disciplina, voluntad y con la consigna de, esta vez, aprender a vivir sin ella, al costo que sea.

Hoy necesita escribir otra carta. Abrir de nuevo la válvula y liberar otra cantidad de presión que le permita avanzar un tramo más sin quebrarse. Si esa es la terapia que le ayudará a superarla, está dispuesta a conformar un compendio epistolar completo con tal de curarse del mal de amores y exorcizar sus demonios de una vez por todas.

Con resignación y paciencia deja que la tinta se deslice sobre el papel al ritmo que su corazón le dicte...al fin que esas palabras no encontrarán más rumbo que el del tiempo y el olvido.

**_Kate:_**

**_La vida sigue. Sí...definitivamente sigue. Con el dolor que cedió paso al coraje; con la culpa que dio paso a la incomprensión; con el dolor ardiente que se volvió resignación helada...con todo y eso, el mundo sigue su curso y nosotros el nuestro, aunque ahora en direcciones opuestas._**

**_¿Duele? Sí, Kate, claro que todavía duele endemoniadamente; pero duele distinto ¿sabes? Y ni siquiera sé si eso es bueno o es malo. El aturdimiento se fue y la rabia hierve por momentos, y es entonces cuando me pregunto qué fue lo que te hice para merecer que, con la mano en la cintura, te hayas dado la media vuelta y te hayas ido, dándome la espalda y sin voltear atrás. Atrás en donde se quedaron años de espera paciente, de errores e indultos, de encuentros cercanos con el peligro y la muerte. Todo lo dejaste en el olvido, Kate. Cuando decidiste que ya no lucharías por lo nuestro porque –según tú- yo no pensaba en un porvenir contigo, me dejaste claro que tu memoria seleccionó cuidadosamente los recuerdos y los extravíos; pues para alguien que hizo un arte de los significados entre líneas, resultaste ser muy ciega a las señales que mi amor te envió a lo largo del tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Yo pude estar cierto siempre de tus temores e inseguridades y frenarme por ellos de dar los siguientes pasos, Kate; pero de lo que jamás podría haber dudado es de tu grado de compromiso para con nuestra relación. Alguien que ha arriesgado su vida más de una vez para salvar la mía, difícilmente podría estar más involucrada de lo que ya me demuestra estar al arriesgar su seguridad para protegerme. _**

**_Tus dudas, en este punto, duelen más que en cualquier otro. Son como bofetadas que recibo una y otra vez sin tener manera de defenderme. Asumo mis errores, una y todas las veces que haga falta, pero también reconozco los tuyos y los recrimino con el derecho que me da el amarte como te amo. Porque, en efecto, sí...todavía te amo; y no tengo fe en que alguna vez eso cambie. Por ahora, a lo más que aspiro es a saber cómo vivir con este amor y sin ti._**

**_No sabes cómo me habría gustado que estuvieras presente esa noche en la que mi madre me habló de la necesidad de que te propusiera matrimonio, de que nos casáramos y tuviéramos hijos, Kate. Ojalá hubieras escuchado mi respuesta para que entendieras mis miedos, mis propias trabas, mi anhelo inmenso de mandar al demonio mis miedos y los tuyos, ponerte un anillo en el dedo y no detenerme hasta tenerte ante el altar recitándote los votos que escribí desde el momento mismo en que empezaste a pasar más noches en mi casa que en la tuya. No sé si luego de estas dos cartas queden claras las que fueron mis intenciones, pero por si acaso no fuera así, me permito ponerlas de modo que no quepan dudas: te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y todo mi deseo desde que te tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez, ha sido convertirte en mi esposa, en la madre de mis hijos, en la mujer a cuyo lado pasar el resto de mi vida. Es obvio que no supe demostrártelo, pero eso no significa que ese no haya sido mi más caro sueño._**

**_Un sueño que ahora está hecho pedazos junto con tu corazón y el mío. Porque si de algo sí estoy seguro es de que te fuiste con el alma sangrando y los ojos húmedos...tal y como me quedé yo. Sólo espero que tanto dolor no sea estéril, Kate; porque si el sufrimiento no deja algo bueno, no vale la pena. Aunque, honestamente, por ti, hasta el mayor de los daños es un precio justo._**

**_Te amo, _**

**_Rick._**

Otra vez dobla, guarda, sella y refunde en el fondo de su maletín la misiva que no ha de llegar a la destinataria. Pero ahora no hay lágrimas, sólo una expresión ausente y dura que deja muy claro el avance lento pero firme en el sendero del adiós definitivo.

* * *

Kate llama a la puerta del loft con golpes tímidos y contenidos. Siente el estómago hecho nudo, el pulso acelerado y las manos húmedas de sudor frío. Malditas hormonas que son capaces de intensificarlo todo...especialmente los nervios alterados. Ya no sabe si está más nerviosa por la confesión que ha de hacer o por el simple hecho de que volverá a verlo, a escucharlo, después de lo que para ella ha sido más que una eternidad.

Absorta como está en sus cavilaciones, no se percata de lo que sucede sino hasta que ve a Martha Rodgers de pie frente a ella, con una expresión difícil de definir pero tras la cual se adivinan la hostilidad disfrazada de sorpresa y una fiera disposición a pedirle cuentas por el daño causado a la persona que esa mujer más ama. Pero por supuesto que, tratándose de quien se trata, se impone la mundana cortesía y la capacidad de esconder las emociones detrás de una máscara perfecta de diplomacia y hospitalidad impecables.

-Katherine.

El matiz de resentimiento es tan fino que para cualquiera pasaría desapercibido, pero no para Kate, quien lo pesca al vuelo y baja la mirada, incómoda ante la mujer que le impone respeto, admiración y un cariño tan profundo como sincero. La detective maldice su mala suerte. Necesita desesperadamente hablar con Rick, a solas. No es el momento para pasar por el filtro de la madre resentida dispuesta a proteger los sentimientos de su hijo. Sin embargo, comprende a Martha; ahora como nunca la entiende. Los hijos duelen y por ellos se está dispuesta a hincar dientes y uñas. Pero ahora no... Por favor, ahora no. Primero él y ese secreto con el que Kate siente que ya no puede. Luego todo lo demás. Habrá que aguantar el chubasco antes de poder llegar a su objetivo; y como dicen que al mal paso darle prisa...

-Martha, hola.

-Pero pasa. Pasa por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? –pregunta en el tono mesurado de la anfitriona intachable-. Siéntate, querida.

-Mmm...Martha, muchas gracias, sólo quiero agua, por favor –no se atreve ni a sentarse tal como le ha sido ofrecido-. Yo...en realidad...¿Está Castle aquí?

Martha le dirige una mirada penetrante con la que siente Kate que llega hasta sus pensamientos y miedos más hondos. Luego de ponerle entre las manos una botella de agua, la madre de Rick toma del brazo a la que pudo ser su nuera y la guía hasta el sillón, sentándose a su lado.

-No, Katherine. Richard no está ahora mismo; y me temo que no lo encontrarás aquí por lo pronto.

Kate siente que el alma se le cae a los pies. Lo único que su cerebro procesa son los posibles lugares a los que pudo haber ido Rick. Pero no se concentra; la ausencia de su escritor le duele, la asusta, la decepciona. Ahora se da cuenta de que, sin proponérselo ni darse cuenta, empezó a albergar ilusiones respecto al reencuentro con él. Ilusiones de que aceptaría de buen grado la inesperada noticia; de que no la dejaría sola con una experiencia que le causa temor y alegría a partes iguales; de que encontrarían juntos una manera de resolverlo todo y retomar el camino. Pero él no está y todas sus esperanzas se acaban de estrellar contra el piso.

-¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –pregunta con la súplica en la mirada y el fervor en la voz trémula.

-Se ha ido y, en lo personal, creo que ha sido lo mejor para él por el momento. Estará en varias ciudades del país, por varias semanas –el tono de Martha se vuelve tajante y gélido-. Yo espero que por mucho tiempo más del que tiene previsto; estar lejos de Nueva York es necesario por ahora, Katherine. Es tiempo de que Richard piense sólo en él.

Hace una pausa breve durante la cual Kate quisiera que la tierra se la tragara ahí mismo antes que someterse a lo que ve venir; pero Martha sigue:

-Sin embargo, ya que estamos tú y yo aquí, a solas, aprovechemos la ocasión para dejar claras algunas cosas.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Sus reviews, como siempre, serán muy apreciadas; de antemano, gracias por ellas.**_

_**Val.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí vamos de nuevo. Este capítulo es largo, espero lo disfruten. La reunión de Rick y Kate está cerca aunque, desde luego, todavía hay humo que disipar antes de llegar a la reconciliación definitiva. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este jornada.**_

_**N/A2: A quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un review, seguir este fic y/o marcarlo como favorito, de verdad muchas gracias. La falta de retroalimentación a veces puede ser desmotivante a pesar de la fortaleza anímica de cualquier autor. Kathya, en serio, millones de gracias por tus palabras; no creo merecerlas, pero las aprecio en todo lo que valen. **_

_**Castle no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Capítulo 4.

Katherine Beckett, la ruda y astuta detective a la que prácticamente nada ni nadie asusta, en este momento baja la vista, bebe un sorbo de agua de su botella e intenta con ello aflojar los nudos que siente formarse en su garganta y en su estómago bajo la mirada penetrante y acusadora de Martha Rodgers. Sabe la joven mujer, que se encuentra ahora ante quien puede ser su juez más implacable…o su mejor aliada. Pero, a juzgar por lo que ve brillar en las pupilas color turquesa, el panorama no pinta como para un encuentro fácil. Sea como sea, tiene que pasar el trago amargo dado que los planes que la llevaron esta mañana hasta el loft, ya se fueron por la borda.

-¿De qué necesitas que hablemos, Martha? –deposita la botella de plástico sobre la mesa de centro y gira un poco su cuerpo hacia donde se encuentra su interlocutora.

-De Richard, naturalmente… y de esa relación contigo a la que parecen no faltarle motivos para que ustedes dos se destrocen –replica Martha con calma gélida, mirando a Kate directamente a los ojos-. Porque te puedo asegurar que mi hijo está desecho, por mucho que intente ocultarlo; y no hay más que verte a ti para darse cuenta de que llevas la procesión por dentro, criatura.

Kate desvía levemente la mirada -como para ganar tiempo y recolectar sus pensamientos-, fijándola en algún punto perdido; las palabras de Martha son tajantes, duramente reveladoras, y explican claramente la velada hostilidad en quien pudo llegar a ser su madre política. Rick está sufriendo…tanto o quizá más que ella; mucho ha de ser para haber hecho llegar al límite a una mujer ecuánime y justa que en más de una ocasión le ha perdonado a Kate el daño que ha infligido al hombre que las dos aman con locura. No. Definitivamente no es sólo a Castle a quien ella le debe explicaciones, aunque sí es a él a quien le debe la verdad antes que a ninguna otra persona. Volviendo la vista a quien espera la respuesta, se dispone a poner en la mesa primero sus propias angustias.

-Él… ¿Rick…está mal, Martha? –se atreve a dejar libre la preocupación con la que inevitablemente carga.

La expresión de la dama se endurece ostensiblemente luego de ese cuestionamiento que a la misma Kate de pronto le parece de sobra y fuera de lugar. Por supuesto que Rick no debe estar bien, como mínimo. Si a ella esta separación le escalda y la hiere, siendo producto de una decisión propia, cómo tendrá que ser para el hombre que, amándola como la ama, tuvo que conformarse con verla partir sin que le fuera otorgado siquiera el derecho de réplica. El corazón de la detective se contrae entre sombras fugaces de aflicción y arrepentimiento. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Richard Castle esperó por ella, luchó por ella, soportó por ella mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera soportado, y la absolvió por faltas insoslayables... Y cuando el único error de él fue no compartir –aparentemente- deseos y planes de cuya existencia ni siquiera se enteró, su compañera se limitó a dejarlo sin nada más que explicaciones vagas y una petición absurda de no protestas. Oh…por el amor de Dios. Esto es un desastre; y no tiene ni la manera de cómo va a arreglarlo. Mucho menos con Rick a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Sin embargo, la voz de Martha le recuerda que su problema más inmediato todavía no termina.

-Siempre te he considerado una mujer excepcionalmente inteligente, Katherine, pero francamente empiezo a dudar de tus capacidades, luego de preguntas como la que has tenido la osadía de hacerme.

Cada palabra brota de la boca maternal con elegancia y precisión, al tiempo que arquea una ceja en señal de desafío. Y a Kate no le queda sino remitir.

-Tienes razón… Ha sido insensible de mi parte poner en duda lo obvio – Kate se pasa la mano derecha por el cabello castaño y se muerde el labio inferior, evidenciando su nerviosismo-. Lo siento.

-Aún así, voy a responderte porque me parece importante que sepas, no sólo que Richard está mal, sino qué tan mal lo dejaste, Kate.

Se hace el silencio durante segundos que parecen eternidades. Luego de sostenerse la mirada por tanto tiempo como les es posible, es Kate quien baja los párpados y Martha quien continúa.

-No sé qué fue lo que te llevó esta vez a echar de tu vida a mi hijo. No sé siquiera a ciencia cierta qué pasó entre ustedes; debes saber que Richard –como el caballero que es- te ha concedido la cortesía de reservarse tus culpas, Kate; pero lo único que sí tengo claro es cuánto y cómo te ama ese hombre que no merece que lo lastimes de esta manera una y otra vez. Sin embargo, y en nombre del cariño tan profundo que te tengo, te voy a conceder el beneficio de la duda y voy a pedirte que me expliques qué pudo haber sido tan grave como para que hayas decidido volver a romperle el corazón.

Las emociones acumuladas alcanzan su nivel máximo y las lágrimas brotan en medio de sollozos incontrolables que sacuden el cuerpo esbelto y transfiguran el rostro de la desolada detective. Martha se limita a observarla en silencio, sin ofrecer consuelo ni avivar las culpas. Adora a esa muchacha obstinada y orgullosa; le puede verla así, especialmente porque sabe que es su sufrimiento innecesario tanto para ella como para Richard, sintiendo lo que sienten uno por el otro. Daría lo que fuera por poder hacer algo para sacarlos a ambos de su miseria, pero por el momento no le queda más que mantenerse firme, esperar a que la tormenta pase, y estar atenta a cualquier señal que le indique el camino a seguir para ayudar a su hijo a recuperar la dicha –con o sin su musa-. Así que se limita a aguardar a que Kate se calme lo suficiente como para continuar hablando.

-Martha, yo… yo soy un desastre –aun se quiebran las frases por los sollozos-. Ahora mismo ni yo tengo del todo claro qué pasó ni qué pasa. Sólo sé que me duele tanto como a él esta separación; que mi vida es un caos y que siento que perdí mi eje. No sé qué hacer y, de verdad, necesito verlo, hablar con él…

-Me temo que eso, por ahora, no es posible, Katherine. Y, francamente, estando como estás no sé si alguna vez tenga sentido que hablen. Me queda claro que no sabes lo que quieres…y creo yo que una forma efectiva para que mi hijo recuperara la sonrisa, sería que lo que tú quisieras fuera a él. Pero no me parece que ese sea el caso.

-Por favor, no digas eso, Martha –el llanto no cede ni por un momento-. A mí también me duele todo esto… Y aunque sean difíciles de entender, también tengo mis motivos.

-Motivos que yo te agradecería infinitamente que me compartas, Kate –un dejo de recriminación vuelve a hacerse presente en las palabras de Martha-. Dudo que haya alguna manera de entenderte si no haces ni el intento por explicarte.

Y en ese momento, Kate decide que no merece la pena seguir guardando para sí misma y para sus noches de insomnio todas las penurias y ansiedades que carga sobre sus hombros desde que empezó a prestar atención a sus temores e inseguridades –por enésima vez desde que Rick se cruzó en su camino-. De modo que se confía a Martha con abandono y con la secreta esperanza de encontrar en ella consejo, consuelo y alguna orientación sobre el camino que debe tomar. Pocas en su vida se ha sentido tan perdida, tan necesitada de un hombro sobre el cual llorar y de una palabra de aliento…o de una buena sacudida. Lo que sea que la saque de ese estado letárgico que la mantiene permanentemente en una especie de limbo en el que los problemas no se resuelven y el sufrimiento no cede. Con fluidez y elocuencia vierte sobre los oídos de su paciente audiencia cada uno de los pasos que la llevaron hasta donde hoy estar. Revela, no con poco pesar y vergüenza, las dudas y temores que gradualmente y sin dejarse sentir, fueron fracturando su confianza en sí misma y en el futuro de su relación con Rick, hasta llegar el punto en el que un puñado de palabras intencionadas de boca de un apuesto millonario, pusieron en tela de juicio la solidez de los planes con el hombre que ama, y en el camino de la ruina un noviazgo conseguido con todo el esfuerzo del mundo por parte de ella y de su escritor.

A lo largo del lastimoso relato, Martha se limita a escuchar atentamente, sin intervenir. Sopesando al tiempo que captando cada palabra, cada frase, cada explicación que Kate pone sobre la mesa en calidad de dolorosas confidencias. La sabia dama no puede evitar que una densa sombra de enojo se cierna sobre su ánimo a pesar del enorme cariño que le profesa a esa mujer tan amada por su hijo; a pesar de esa pena entre la cual la ve debatirse, y de el instinto maternal que la impulsa a envolverla en un abrazo cálido y no soltarla hasta secar sus ojos y embalsamar sus heridas. Porque, por otro lado, piensa en su hijo ausente; en la congoja contra la que lo ha visto luchar encarnizadamente con el único afán de mantenerse entero por ella misma y por Alexis. Y cuando vuelve a su mente la imagen de Richard, decaído pero en pie de lucha, la espuma amarga del resentimiento sube hasta alcanzar sus labios que, sin piedad, sueltan las hirientes verdades.

-A mí me parece, Katherine –y corrígeme si estoy equivocada-, que el hecho de que un hombre permanezca al lado de una mujer en una situación crítica, sin importarle el peligro inminente de que una bomba explote y los haga pedazos a ambos, en vez de dejarla ahí y salvar su pellejo, es una prueba más que fehaciente de que está, no solamente comprometido, sino profundamente involucrado en la relación con dicha mujer.

Hay recriminación y reto en el filo de cada palabra que queda en el aire, pesada e implacable. Kate ni siquiera se anima a alzar la mirada para enfrentarse a quien no hace sino colocarla frente a una realidad que ha estado evadiendo. Se equivocó…y sólo Dios sabe cómo va a recomponer este desaguisado. Ante su tozudo silencio, Martha sigue, tajante.

-Por el amor de Dios, Katherine. Dime qué más tendría que hacer mi hijo para dejarte claro el grado de devoción que siente por ti, y hasta dónde llega su deseo de realizar contigo cada sueño que se ha forjado desde el momento en que te conoció. ¿Qué más necesitabas para ver que lo único que ese hombre desea es hacerte feliz de todas y cada una de las maneras en que tú le permitas hacerlo?

Se hace un rotundo silencio, interrumpido sólo por los estremecimientos de Kate y los suspiros entrecortados. Ninguna de las dos pronuncia palabra, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Mientras que la compasión de la madre se reparte entre la víctima y el victimario, la confusión de la enamorada se torna en culpa y anhelo. De pronto uno sentimiento contradictorio de desahogo y agobio se apodera de Kate, colmándola con la necesidad de estar a solas, de respirar aire fresco y despejar su saturada cabeza. Tiene que salir de ahí, terminar de llorar a solas y recomponerse un poco antes de dirigirse a la comisaría para enfrentar un día más de trabajo. Finalmente debe admitir el fracaso de la misión que la llevó hasta el loft esa mañana; Rick no está –ni estará en lo que le parece mucho tiempo-, y no hay manera de que le dé una noticia que les cambiará la vida, a larga distancia. La mera perspectiva de dejar pasar un mes más sin enterarlo de esa verdad demasiado grande para cargarla a solas, la asusta y la preocupa; pero por lo pronto no hay nada más qué hacer, excepto reunir los restos de sí misma, despedirse de quien acaba de estrujarla hasta el fondo del alma, y seguir con su vida por el bien de esa criatura a la que ama con toda su vida y que es mitad de él.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, Martha –se pone de pie con intención de dirigirse a la salida-; debo ir a trabajar y ya es muy tarde. Te agradezco que me hayas recibido y escuchado, aun cuando probablemente no lo merezco.

-No digas tonterías, querida –Martha la encamina hacia la puerta, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven mujer-. Tú debes saber que, a pesar de todo, te tengo un profundo cariño y me preocupo también por ti. Démosle tiempo al tiempo con la esperanza de que él nos dé las respuestas que por ahora parecen esquivas, Katherine.

-Gracias también por tus palabras…de alguna manera me tranquilizan. ¿Puedo...? –pregunta mientras se vuelve, abriendo los brazos.

-Desde luego, niña…

Se envuelven en un abrazo cálido y sincero en el que Kate encuentra un poco del consuelo y amparo que tanta falta le hacen. Se separan luego de unos segundos y la detective camina hacia los elevadores, aun con el peso del mundo sobre la espalda; mientras tanto, una contrariada y suspicaz Martha la ve marcharse, rogando al cielo que tenga piedad de esos dos que se empeñan en caminar en direcciones opuestas, cuando sólo pueden encontrar la felicidad avanzando uno hacia el otro.

* * *

Con la mortecina luz del atardecer iluminando apenas la habitación, y el viento húmedo y salado procedente del océano Atlántico colándose por las ventanas, Rick parece absorto en la tarea trivial de empacar sus pertenencias en una maleta, puesto que en tres horas tomará el vuelo que ha de llevarlo directamente desde Miami, Florida hasta la ciudad de Nueva York. La gira promocional de cinco semanas ha tocado a su fin hoy por la mañana con la última firma de libros en una Barnes &amp; Noble del centro de la bulliciosa ciudad.

Rick se siente exhausto, como siempre que da por finalizado un tour. Veinticuatro ciudades de la costa este ha visitado durante el último mes y, contrario a sus propios pronósticos, su ánimo parece bastante restaurado en comparación a como estaba cuando salió de casa. Ya perdió la cuenta del número de personas nuevas a las que ha visto y con quienes ha interactuado durante las múltiples firmas de sus libros. No cabe duda de que el más reciente tomo de la saga Nikki Heat ha sido, como todos los anteriores, un éxito rotundo… a pesar del desastroso final entre el autor y su fuente de inspiración.

Gina ha empezado a presionar ya para que el escritor comience a trabajar en el siguiente número de la serie, ajena al status de la relación entre Castle y Beckett. Y, francamente, Rick no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo va a proceder al respecto; de hecho, es un decisión que ha ido postergando inconscientemente, renuente a confrontarse con la seria posibilidad de cerrar esa historia definitivamente, junto con la de él y Kate. No se siente muy seguro de poder continuar escribiendo sobre ella ahora que ya nada los une. Si bien es cierto que a lo largo de los años trabajados en la 12ª, acumuló material suficiente para un centenar de libros más sobre Nikki y Rook, cierto es también que su musa era ella… y su mirada, su sonrisa, su voz, sus palabras cargadas de insinuaciones, las noches entre sus brazos y los despertares en sus labios. Y nada de eso existe ya. Todos los casos del mundo por sí solos no son capaces de inspirarlo como lo hace una sola mirada de Kate Beckett; y el proceso de superarla y cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, tampoco se hará más fácil escribiendo sobre su alter ego y su enamorado.

Cada uno de los días pasados lejos de casa ha constituido para él un disciplinado y metódico esfuerzo por dejar atrás a la hermosa detective y su historia de amor truncada abruptamente. Ha llenado cada hora con actividades que van desde extenuantes jornadas en gimnasios hasta paseos apretados por cada ciudad que ha tocado en su itinerario. Los eventos sociales han estado a la orden del día, y ha acudido a todos y cada uno sin objetar –para complacencia de Paula, naturalmente-, posando, sonriendo, desplegando encanto y un gozo que está lejos de sentir. Se ha negado a firmar cualquier parte de la anatomía de sus fans, tal y como ha sucedido desde que se enamoró de Kate, pero fuera de eso, ha aceptado galantemente a los coqueteos de mujeres bellísimas con las que ha departido en noches de coctel o partidos de volley-ball en la playa. Con ninguna ha pasado absolutamente nada más que un par de tragos y montones de fotografías que circulan prolíficamente a través de la red, los periódicos y las revistas de sociales bajo encabezados cargados, como siempre, de conjeturas y especulaciones sobre su vida sentimental.

Las noches libres las ha llenado escribiendo; algunas veces sobre Derrick Storm, quien ha decidido sacar de la tumba; y una vez por semana, religiosamente la ha dedicado a escribir las cartas para Kate, que ahora suman ya siete junto con las que guarda celosamente en el primero cajón de su escritorio en el loft. En mucho han ayudado esas descargas sobre el papel a comprender, a aceptar, a funcionar y, finalmente, a aprender a vivir nada más con las remembranzas. No ha dejado de amarla…desde luego que no. No se ha ido de su mente uno solo de los millones de recuerdos que guarda de ella. Pero hoy puede decir con satisfacción que se han ido el dolor lacerante, el orgullo herido, el resentimiento y el enojo. Se ha conciliado con la idea de que pasó lo que, en el fondo, él siempre temió que pasaría, y está logrando dejarla ir en paz.

El timbre del teléfono fijo de la habitación rompe su abstracción y lo obliga a ocuparse de cuestiones más prácticas. La recepcionista le avisa que abajo lo espera el coche que ha de llevarlo hasta el aeropuerto. Deja la habitación, el hotel, la ciudad y, en poco menos de tres horas, toca tierra en el John F. Kennedy de Nueva York, dispuesto a continuar con su vida después de Kate.

De camino a TriBeCa a bordo de un taxi, su teléfono móvil le anuncia una llamada entrante tan inusual como inesperada. La capitana Victoria Gates al teléfono no puede significar nada bueno.

* * *

La 12ª comisaría está prácticamente vacía a esas horas de la mañana. Sólo unos pocos uniformados deambulan por los pasillos, intercambiando turnos de guardia; y, sentada ante su escritorio, con la vista enfocada en la pantalla de la computadora se encuentra la detective Beckett, quien parece haber empezado muy temprano su día.

Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos hablan a gritos de noches acumuladas durmiendo poco y mal. Y en el caso de la noche anterior en particular, no han sido sólo sus añoranzas y recuerdos los que la han tenido dando vueltas sobre la cama, sino también este desdichado crimen al que no han logrado darle solución en casi dos semanas de arduo trabajo. Pistas falsas, callejones sin salida, indicios que llevan a nada, y una enredada red de sospechosos con coartadas sólidas que acaban por dejarla a ella y su gente casi donde empezaron. Las teorías de los miembros del equipo han ido agotándose junto con las energías y la paciencia, a grado tal que –según sospechas de Kate- hasta a la misma Gates le está costando desvelos esa situación. Dada la naturaleza del homicidio, el alcalde tiene particular interés en que éste sea esclarecido y la justicia servida cuanto antes, por lo que la presión se redobla y la preocupación aumenta con cada día que pasa sin que haya resultados concluyentes.

De modo que hoy, Kate llegó a la comisaría casi al amanecer para revisar una vez más la pizarra y el expediente, con la esperanza de encontrar algún dato que hayan pasado por alto y que los ponga en la dirección correcta. Sin embargo, de nada han servido las dos horas pasadas entre fotografías, registros financieros y telefónicos, y reportes forenses. No hay nada que no haya sido revisado antes y no alcanza a ver lo que sabe se les está escapando. Hace media hora que decidió tomarse un descanso y sentarse un momento para descansar las piernas al menos; su mente es asunto aparte y difícilmente ha logrado hacerla tomar un receso últimamente. Cuando los oscuros detalles del caso en el que está trabajando no ocupan sus pensamientos, es Castle, su bebé y el hecho de que Castle aún no sabe sobre ese bebé, lo que le quita el hambre y el sueño.

Lleva ya no sabe ni cuánto tiempo comiendo nada más que por el bien de su bebito; haciendo hasta lo imposible por obtener tanto descanso como le es posible a pesar de que a veces no resulta fácil entre la naturaleza de su trabajo y el desastre en que se convirtió su vida desde que se alejó de Rick. A menudo se sorprende a sí misma pensando cómo todo sería diferente si él estuviera a su lado, compartiendo esta primera etapa de su embarazo. Y la respuesta a esa pregunta duele, pues ella sabe bien en su fuero interno que, planeado o no, este niño sería amado y protegido por su padre desde el momento mismo en que se enterara de su existencia. No habría tenido que pasar sola por las nauseas matinales, o la primera cita médica, o el cansancio y la sensibilidad extrema. La vida interfirió en sus planes de hacer partícipe a Rick de la buena nueva antes, y ya nada puede hacer para devolverle lo que se ha perdido, pero está determinada a no dejar que pase más tiempo del estrictamente necesario sin ponerlo al tanto de su estado. Si lo de ello dos no tiene ya remedio, su hijo no tiene por qué padecer las consecuencias.

Y, tristemente, lo que ha sabido de él a través de la prensa, de su página oficial y las redes sociales, la han ido convenciendo de que, en efecto, lo de ellos dos no tiene arreglo. Ahora mismo contempla, con la mirada cuajada en lágrimas a las que retiene fieramente, una fotografía de Rick, en la playa, junto a una preciosa joven que debe ser una fan, sin duda alguna. Escondido en algún punto entre la tristeza, los celos y la envidia que la ahogan, se encuentra también el deseo…carnal y primitivo. La mirada de miel repasa con anhelo la figura masculina que se dibuja a contraluz en el monitor; se deleita en los contornos bronceados, perfectamente tonificados del cuerpo del escritor. Las diferencias son obvias, imposibles de soslayar y de apreciar en honor a la estética. De la última ocasión que tuvo de verlo tan escaso de ropa, a la fecha, los cambios son evidentes…y totalmente dignos de admiración. Los músculos se notan trabajados y fortalecidos, así como se notan los kilos perdidos a punta de actividad física. En una palabra, está guapísimo –se dice Kate entre embelesada y nostálgica-. Y mientras que Castle posa deliberadamente para la cámara, la afortunada admiradora que lo acompaña sólo tiene ojos para él, cargados de adoración y asombro.

La detective suspira resignadamente; a estas alturas ya no debería sorprenderle lo que ve, luego de tantas semanas persiguiendo noticias sobre él sólo para acabar partiéndose en dos el alma cada vez que se topaba con una fotografía del hombre que en otro tiempo sólo fue para ella, acompañado de diversas mujeres sofisticadas, seductoras y con evidentes intenciones de ofrecerle sus atenciones…y todo cuanto esté dispuesto a aceptarles. Una lágrima furtiva se escapa y una benévola voz interior intenta calmarla diciéndole que, con toda seguridad, Rick no ha hecho nada más que convivir cortésmente con sus lectoras. Después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que ella se dio cuenta de que el verdadero Richard Castle está muy lejos de ser el playboy frívolo y superficial que la prensa se empeña en dibujar para las seguidoras… Y de todo corazón espera Kate que su intuición no le falle, porque ahora mismo es incapaz de lidiar con la idea del amor de su vida –al que ella abandonó- en brazos de alguien más, aún y cuando sabe que, eventualmente, tendrá que padecer esa realidad.

A punto está de continuar buceando por la página oficial del escritor a fin de dar con la fecha en la que él ha de volver a la ciudad, cuando el sonido del elevador al abrirse la lleva a voltear la vista, impulsada por un extraño presentimiento. Lo que entra en su ángulo de visión la deja con la sangre congelada en las venas, un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, y el corazón saltándose más de un latido. Acompañado ni más ni menos que de Victoria Gates, caminando con paso confiado y firme hacia el despacho de la capitana, radiante y hermoso como una aparición, Richard Castle en persona acaba de llegar a la 12ª.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_Sus reviews serán bien recibidos. ¡Feliz fin de semana!_**

**_Val._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A quienes siguen conmigo, gracias siempre. Son el motivo por el que sigo robándole inspiración a cada momento de mi vida.**_

_**Castle no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Kate no puede evitar preguntarse si no estará su mente cansada jugándole sucio y haciéndola víctima de alucinaciones. No tiene nada de sorprendente el hecho de que Rick esté en Nueva York, puesto que el periodo de su gira ha pasado y era de esperarse que arribara a la ciudad en cualquier momento, pero verlo en la comisaría después de que no volvió a poner un pie ahí al término de su noviazgo, y acompañado de la capitana además… Ese sí es un suceso fuera de lo común y muy inquietante. La detective se apresura a desviar la mirada de los recién llegados, cerrando entre tanto las ventanas que tiene abiertas en la pantalla de su computadora de escritorio al tiempo que, disimuladamente, elimina de su cara los rastros de lágrimas. Por el rabillo del ojo ve cómo Castle entra tras la capitana Gates al despacho de ella, quien cierra la puerta y baja las cortinas, cortándole toda visibilidad.

La curiosidad, la preocupación y una desazón creciente se apoderan de Kate con cada minuto que pasa, observando fijamente la oficina de su jefa y dejando que decenas de ideas se atropellen unas a otras dentro de su mente sobre estimulada. No hay distracción que valga ante la zozobra que le invade por el simple hecho de que el hombre al que ama más que nada en esta vida, que es el padre de su hijo, y al que despachó de su vida con cajas destempladas hace poco más de un mes, está ahora mismo a escasos metros de ella, hablando sabrá Dios de qué con la mujer a la que prácticamente todos en la 12ª le tienen miedo.

_Cualquier certeza es peor que esta incertidumbre_ –se dice Kate mientras se remolinea en su silla sin poderse concentrar en nada más-. La atormenta la posibilidad de que Gates haya podido darse cuenta de su embarazo y ese tema pueda salir a relucir accidentalmente durante el misterioso encuentro. Rechaza la idea casi tan pronto como surge; porque, en primer lugar, nadie conoce aún su estado, absolutamente nadie. Es materialmente imposible que alguien haya podido notarlo todavía. Y, en segundo lugar, Victoria Gates es una de las personas más discretas y prudentes que conoce; por lo que, en el remoto caso de que sospechara sobre el secreto de Kate, sería incapaz de emitir un solo comentario al respecto, ni siquiera con Castle. Pero entonces ¿de qué pueden estar hablando esos dos? ¿Qué hace Rick en la 12ª, sosteniendo una conversación con una persona que ha sido más bien hostil con él desde siempre? Esas y otras preguntas hacen eco en la cabeza de Kate sin que las respuestas lleguen. Sus nervios están demasiado exaltados como para que ella pueda pensar con claridad. Al margen de todas las posibles razones que puedan explicar la presencia de Rick ahí, lo único en lo que se enfoca su atención es en el hecho de que lo tiene ahí, cerca, al alcance de su mano…tan cerca como para hablarle con la verdad de una buena vez.

-Hey, Beckett –Esposito saluda acercándose al escritorio de Kate.

-Buenos días, jefa –saluda también Ryan, llegando inmediatamente detrás de su compañero.

-Buenos días –responde Kate con mirada ausente y evidente distracción en su tono.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Kevin ante la extraña conducta de la detective.

Está por intervenir Esposito en la conversación cuando la puerta de la oficina principal se abre y aparece la capitana, seguida de la persona a la que menos esperaban ver ahí los chicos. Las expresiones en los rostros de ambos detectives son de antología; una mezcla de sorpresa, curiosidad, un mal disimulado dejo de nostalgia y, por encima de todo lo demás, un enorme placer al volver a ver al escritor por algún tiempo ausente. Al observar que Castle y la capitana se acercan directamente hacia donde ellos están, Kate deja su silla con piernas que con trabajos la sostienen. Los dos recién llegados se aproximan a Rick con visible agrado, ofreciéndole –cada uno- un saludo de mano y un afectuoso abrazo, al que él responde con igual entusiasmo, retrasando tanto como puede el momento inevitable de abordar a la que fue su compañera en el crimen…y en mucho más.

Durante esos breves instantes, Kate no puede evitar que su vista se recree en la imagen adorada y añorada durante lo que le han parecido siglos. Lo observa con disimulo de los pies a la cabeza. Su cabello peinado impecablemente; su cuerpo perfectamente distribuido, enfundado en unos pantalones de vestir oscuros que se amoldan justo en el lugar en que deben hacerlo, y en una camisa en color azul eléctrico que enfatiza el cobalto de sus ojos; su rostro -ése con el que ha soñado despierta y dormida- luce radiante y sereno, sin atisbo de la ansiedad o el desasosiego que a ella la está carcomiendo por dentro a grado tal que le está resultando imposible mantener una expresión neutra. A segundo plano pasa la necesidad imperiosa de saber a qué obedece la presencia de Castle ahí y ahora. Porque, definitivamente, ese hombre está mejor que nunca; y ella lo dejó ir, además de haberse reservado información por la que, cuando él se entere, va a arder Roma con Santiago…y por más de un posible motivo. Esa certeza, aunada al perturbador hecho de que tiene al sujeto en cuestión peligrosamente próximo, le revuelve el estómago y le acelera el pulso otra vez, poniéndole los nervios en tensión superlativa y sometiendo sus neuronas a un trabajo intenso al intentar decidir cómo, cuándo y dónde va a hablar con Rick Castle para ponerlo al tanto del exiguo detalle de que va a ser papá por segunda ocasión. A punto está de excusarse para retirarse al baño, víctima de leves nauseas, cuando la voz de Victoria Gates –en todo el esplendor de su tan conocido tono autoritario- le impide pronunciar palabra o dar un paso más.

-Detective Beckett, me permito informarle que, siguiendo instrucciones precisas del señor alcalde, me he dado a la tarea de contactar al señor Castle y pedirle que nos haga el favor de auxiliarnos como consultor civil para la resolución de este caso.

Se hace un silencio sepulcral. La capitana pasea su mirada astuta por las caras de los tres detectives que conforman ese equipo, captando y midiendo reacciones. Hay expectación y alivio en Javier y Kevin, mientras que en el rostro cansado de Katen se dejar ver un titánico esfuerzo por mantenerse imperturbable pese a la tormenta que se delata en el terciopelo marrón de su mirada. A estas alturas no es para nadie un secreto que algo serio y definitivo ocurrió entre Castle y Beckett; más de un mes de ausencia repentina y radical por parte del novelista, les ha dejado claro a los más allegados de la malograda pareja que hubo una ruptura de la que ninguno de los dos involucrados ha querido hablar. Pero, ahora mismo, basta con percibir la corriente de energía que se extiende entre esos dos, tensa y chispeante, para darse cuenta de que se acaba de dar un reencuentro tras un largo distanciamiento y que las emociones en conflicto se palpan aun a través del silencio cargado y denso. En vista de la prolongada pausa, la capitana continúa en aras de romper cuanto antes la incomodidad del momento.

-Detectives, estamos de acuerdo todos en que la resolución de este crimen es de vital importancia, no sólo para nuestra comisaría, sino para el ayuntamiento de la ciudad de Nueva York –el tono de Gates es profesional, frío y firme-; coincidimos también en que nuestros esfuerzos para cerrar este caso han sido infructuosos hasta ahora, pero no podemos abandonarlo hasta no haber conseguido aclarar el homicidio y aprehender al culpable. Y esa es la razón por la que el señor Castle está aquí, pese a que hace algunas semanas me comunicó su determinación de suspender, por tiempo indefinido, su colaboración con el Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York.

La última frase cae como un balde de agua helada sobre la ya de por sí atribulada Katherine Beckett. ¿Rick anunció formalmente su retiro como consultor civil del DPNY? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo es que ella no se enteró? Las respuestas caen en cascada, implacables y diáfanas. Y todas inciden en el mismo punto: ella misma y su abrupto abandono. ¿Por qué le sorprende que Rick haya buscado cortar todos los lazos que los ataban, si es lo que cualquiera haría luego de una ruptura limpia como a la que ella sometió su relación? ¿Qué esperaba después de eso? ¿Que él todavía tuviera la consideración de notificarle oficialmente su renuncia a la 12ª? Es obvio que espera muchísimo más de lo que está dispuesta a conceder. Y ahora Castle vuelve; no por su voluntad, desde luego, sino por el exclusivo deseo de conceder un favor especial al alcalde y el genuino y generoso impulso de buscar justicia para una víctima… Todo eso a pesar de la presencia indeseada de la mujer que no se tentó el corazón para desgraciarle la vida una vez más. Y tiene que enfrentarlo, trabajar codo a codo con él, convivir durante horas, ignorando el aire enrarecido y el caudal de emociones contenidos que se detecta entre ellos a leguas de distancia. Pero sobretodo, debe encontrar el momento y el lugar para confesarle la verdad…y asumir las consecuencias, sean cuales sean. Por ahora, primero es lo primero. El caso, la víctima, el trabajo en conjunto para el que desde siempre han sido más que buenos. Todo lo demás tendrá que esperar la ocasión. Así que, enfocando la mirada en su superior, afirma con una seguridad que está muy lejos de sentir:

-Sí, señor. Se hará como usted ordene.

-Bien. Detectives –se dirige ceremoniosamente a sus subordinados-, los dejo con el señor Castle para que lo pongan al corriente de los limitados avances que hemos logrado en este caso, y para que empiecen los cuatro a trabajar en ello.

-Sí, señor – responden las cuatro voces al unísono en señal de acatamiento.

* * *

Sin sostenerse la mirada aun y usando a los chicos como intermediarios y barrera entre uno y otra, Castle y Beckett ponen toda su atención y su energía en la labor que tienen por delante, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por dejar a un lado las palabras que gritan en silencio y el montón de emociones que claman por llegar hasta el corazón ajeno. Sin duda alguna –piensan ambos- los esperan días largos.

En efecto, las horas se arrastran, pesadas y lentas, en medio de una exhaustiva recapitulación del caso; cada evidencia mínima, cada documento recabado, cada registro conseguido pasa ante la vista atenta y receptiva de Richard Castle. Su mirada inteligente y sagaz parece absorber cada detalle, catalogarlo y almacenarlo para su posterior análisis y uso. De vez en cuando, y muy a su pesar, Kate lo observa por el rabillo del ojo; parece absolutamente concentrado, determinado, motivado a cumplir con el objetivo que lo trajo hasta donde ahora está. Le dirige la palabra a ella siempre que es indispensable hacerlo, en todo momento con profesionalismo y perfecta cortesía, como una compañera más…sólo eso. Y le duele, por supuesto que le duele a Kate. Es tan diferente su trato al que solía ser. Y aun cuando es perfectamente consciente de que la responsable de ese lamentable estado de cosas es ella misma, no por eso cala menos. Incluso con Espo y Ryan es más cálido y abierto en este momento. Si bien Kate ha hecho todo lo que está en sus manos por mantenerse impasible en medio del tormento que le supone sentirlo tan distante, la realidad es que siente que se le congela hasta el alma con cada minuto que pasa así. Busca por todos lados los elementos que le permitan aferrarse a la decisión que tomó obstinadamente hace más de un mes, pero no logra encontrarlos entre el amor, el remordimiento, el deseo y esa atracción indómita que Rick ha ejercido sobre ella desde el momento mismo en que lo conoció. Conforme avanza el tiempo, su resolución se debilita, se disuelve en las aguas de la nostalgia y el recuerdo. Como un canto incesante y estridente, retumban en su cabeza las preguntas cuyas respuestas teme: ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin él? ¿Qué voy a hacer si no me perdona mi terrible omisión? ¿Cómo me voy a resignar a tenerlo en mi vida solamente como el padre de mi hijo? Y el miedo la hiere con sus garras afiladas y gélidas. _¿Qué hice, por Dios bendito? ¿Qué hice? _–se repite en silencio una y otra vez sin encontrar la réplica.

Llega el final de la agotadora jornada. Castle se despide con la promesa de revisar en su casa algunos documentos que han llamado su atención y de volver mañana a primera hora para retomar el trabajo con la mente descansada y fresca. Sin otra cosa que un correcto "buenas noches", se dirige a los elevadores sin dar tiempo a nada más; mientras, Kate lo ve marcharse con diez mil palabras entrampadas entre el orgullo y el miedo, muriendo en su boca en forma de un débil suspiro.

* * *

Buscando infructuosamente un cargador extra para su teléfono móvil y abriendo gavetas en el proceso, Martha termina observando detenidamente el puñado de sobres blancos dirigidos a Katherine Beckett que yacen prolijamente apilados en el fondo del cajón del escritorio de su hijo. Se pregunta desde cuándo estará Richard desahogando su pena en ese compendio epistolar que, evidentemente, no se espera que vea la luz ni que alcance a su destinataria. La preocupación latente –ésa que nunca abandona a una madre- por su hijo vuelve a dominar el escenario de su mente. Anoche lo vio regresar de su viaje, fastidiado y con una buena cuota de cansancio a cuestas, pero por lo menos tranquilo, sosegado y, aparentemente, repuesto y dispuesto a continuar con su vida –sin Kate- como buenamente pueda. Sin embargo, para ella no hay nada oculto en el corazón del ser al que le dio la vida, por más que a veces él intente engañarla y ella le deje creer que lo logra. Y en fondo de esa mirada cerúlea que apenas si empieza a recuperar su brillo, Martha ha alcanzado a vislumbrar un espectro de amargura que Richard combate con voluntad de hierro y su eterno optimismo…mismos que a veces no bastan para alcanzar el olvido y la reparación de los daños.

No ignora la veterana dama que, tal como alguna vez ya lo dijo, el amor no puede desactivarse de la noche a la mañana ni por estricto mandato de la razón. Ha visto de cerca la relación de esos dos, cuyo amor ella llegó a pensar que lo vencería todo; conoce como pocos la profundidad de los sentimientos que los unen más allá de sus debilidades y ofuscaciones; tiene fresca en la memoria la imagen de Kate, devastada y doliente, extraviada entre el llanto, las dudas y feroces remordimientos. Y sabe bien que, aun y cuando se empeñen los enamorados en seguir caminos opuestos, hay un par de emociones que ha visto brillar al fondo de los ojos de ambos a pesar de empañarse con resentimientos y tristezas: un amor profundo y una secreta esperanza de reencontrar el camino que los lleve al único lugar donde desearían estar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza en ademán de exasperación, cierra Martha el cajón al escuchar el sonido proveniente de la puerta principal que indica la llegada de Rick. Deja ella el despacho y se encuentra con su hijo en la sala, donde lo ve sentado, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el mullido respaldo del sillón, como si cargara el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Disimulando sus inquietudes, lo aborda con tono ligero.

-Querido, ¿qué tal tu día? Veo que al menos sobreviviste…

-Hola, madre –responde con voz cansada y sin abrir los ojos-. He tenido días mejores y creo que sobrevivir es la palabra más apropiada para describir mi estado.

-Ya veo. ¿Han avanzado algo en el caso, cariño?

-No, por desgracia –se endereza sobre el sofá y acepta la copa de vino tinto que su madre ha servido para él-. Hoy sólo me he puesto al día y ha sido más cansada que productiva la jornada.

Martha guarda silencio un momento, como sopesando las palabras que va a pronunciar; y luego, con mucho tacto, prosigue.

-Debo suponer que la has visto…

Rick toma un breve sorbo de su copa, bajando los párpados e intentando recolectar sus pensamientos antes de responder cautelosamente.

-Supones bien, madre –la entonación y el destello en su mirada son lastimosos-. Y esa es una de las razones por las que digo que he tenido días mejores.

-¿Tan duro ha sido? –hay compresión y simpatía en el rostro bello de la actriz.

-No sabes cómo quisiera poder decirte que no, madre. Que al volver a verla me pude mantener tan fuerte como lo hice todas estas semanas lejos de ella –deja la copa sobre la mesa de centro y vuelve a reclinarse sobre el respaldo del sillón, con gesto de agobio-. Pero no ha sido así… a lo más que llegué fue a comportarme con profesionalismo y perfecta educación ante ella, pero sólo yo sé lo padecí por dentro durante cada segundo a su lado, sintiéndola tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

-Hijo, y ahora que, después tanto tiempo lejos, la has vuelto a tener cerca ¿todo lo que lograste avanzar se vino abajo?

-No exactamente –se apresura a comentar Rick-. Sería darme menos crédito del que creo merecer si afirmara algo así, madre. Aun la amo con todo mi ser; aún me duele la pérdida; aun siento esa atracción irresistible cuando estoy junto a ella… pero ya me demostré que soy capaz de resistir el impulso de rogar, de insistir, de perseguirla, de presionar para tenerla. Me ha costado esfuerzo y tiempo, pero he aprendido la dura lección de dejarla ir.

-Me alegra oír eso, hijo, de verdad me alegra por ti –replica Martha-. Sin embargo, me veo obligada a hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Cuál pregunta? –hay sospecha y recelo en cada palabra.

-Si ella, eventualmente y por algún motivo, intentara un acercamiento para explicarte todo lo que quedó sin explicación, ¿estarías dispuesto a escucharla, Richard? ¿Lo volverías a intentar?

El autor guarda silencio, permanece inmóvil, con la mirada fija en los ojos de su madre, como buscando en ellos alguna pista para la respuesta que debe dar. Al final la sinceridad y la necesidad de descargar las emociones que lo colman, se imponen y las palabras fluyen con seguridad y confianza.

-Yo la sigo amando, madre, y desde luego que aprovecharía cualquier mínima oportunidad que tuviéramos para recuperar lo que hubo entre nosotros y que ha sido infinitamente valioso para mí. Pero si algo sé de cierto es que cualquier iniciativa de reunión tiene que nacer de ella, no de mí –hace una pausa y sigue-. Pero honestamente puedo decirte que en este punto, luego de haber pasado casi doce horas trabajando con Kate, no me atrevería siquiera a suponer que pasa por su cabeza con respecto a lo nuestro. Se esmeró en mantenerse tan profesional e indiferente como yo, aferrada a su decisión de ponerme fuera de su vida; pero sus ojos no me mienten, y en ellos leí una historia diferente a la que contaba con su actitud de fría reserva. Hoy fue una batalla de orgullos, de capacidad para disimular, de resistencia ante los propios sentimientos…y dudo mucho que alguno de los dos haya salido victorioso.

-Oh, Dios. Menudo lío en el que te has metido al aceptar colaborar en ese caso, Richard –afirma Martha con evidente preocupación-. ¿Crees que logres mantenerte ahí, bajo estas circunstancias, hasta que se resuelva ese desdichado crimen?

-No tengo otra opción, madre. No se trata de mí, ni de ella, ni siquiera del alcalde o del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York; se trata de brindar justicia a una víctima inocente. Lo demás son daños colaterales y voy a asumirlos tan dignamente como pueda.

-¿Crees que ella aun te ama, hijo?

-Esa es una pregunta que no me atrevo a hacerme –Rick se pone de pie y se dirige a su madre, dándole un beso en la frente para luego caminar hacia su habitación-. Quizá es mejor no saberlo, madre. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, querido –eleva la voz para que lo alcancen sus palabras de despedida, luego, para sí misma murmura-. Entonces deberé yo buscar las respuestas por ustedes.

* * *

El insistente golpeteo en la puerta no es lo único que llama la atención de Kate Beckett, poniéndola en alerta; es, además, el hecho de que son las 7:15 de la mañana y es difícil imaginar un visitante a esas horas inopinadas. Envuelta en un albornoz y con el cabello castaño desprendiendo gotas de agua todavía tibia, la detective se dirige a la entrada de su apartamento; se asoma por la mirilla y mientras la cautela previa se desvanece, la intriga se redobla al percatarse de la identidad de su visitante. Destraba los seguros, abre la puerta y se encara con la mismísima Martha Rodgers, refinada, elegante como siempre, armada con una sonrisa afable que pide disculpas por la temprana irrupción, con una taza desechable de café humeante en una mano y, en la otra, un fajo de sobres blancos que le entrega antes de pronunciar un saludo siquiera.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Un fuerte abrazo desde el norte de México con todo cariño,**_

_**Valeria.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gracias por su apoyo a quienes, de una forma u otra, me lo han brindado. No saben lo importante que es para mí y lo mucho que lo valoro. Este capítulo está destinado a hacerles conocer las cartas para Kate que les faltan por leer. En el siguiente, viene el primer acercamiento entre los enamorados. Confíen en mí, el final feliz está próximo.**_

_**Castle no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Capítulo 6.

La cabeza le va a explotar; va a llegar tarde a la comisaría en medio de un complicado caso; sus ojos van a quedarse secos por tanta lágrima derramada; y, sin embargo, no podría controlar el llanto ni por la salvación de su alma. ¿Qué hizo? Por todos los cielos, ¿qué demonios fue lo que hizo y cómo lo va a arreglar ahora?

Kate lleva más de quince minutos sentada en uno de los banquillos altos que están ante la barra de su cocina. Ha leído apenas las primeras dos cartas y la tempestad interior está abatiéndola con toda su furia sin tenerle piedad ni darle tregua. Ha tenido que suspender al final de la segunda misiva porque, no sólo ya no ve nada con los ojos cuajados en lágrimas, sino que los sollozos la estremecen de manera tal que se ve obligada a sostener su cabeza con las manos en la frente febril. Respira muy lento y profundo en un vano intento de recobrar un poco de calma para seguir leyendo, pero le resulta difícil, rayando en lo imposible. Siempre ha sabido con exactitud el efecto que las palabras de Richard Castle logran en ella; siempre ha sido consciente de la capacidad infinita de su autor favorito para sacudirla hasta la médula con un solo puñado de frases; sólo él tiene la facultad de elevarla a las cumbres o sumirla en los abismos a través del lenguaje escrito… Pero lo que hoy está entre las manos Kate, no tiene precedente ni medida. Es ni más ni menos que un alma rota, vaciada en hojas blancas que parecen haber cobrado vida propia para restregarle en la cara -a la causante del terrible daño- su necedad, su estupidez, su ofuscación extrema y todo el dolor derivado de esa deplorable mescolanza. Bien sabe Dios que ella ha llevado en el pecado la penitencia, pues las semanas sin él puede contarlas entre las peores de su vida, pero lo que ha vivido no es otra cosa que la consecuencia lógica de sus decisiones. En cambio Rick… Oh, pobre Rick; él ha vivido su calvario en silencio y a oscuras, solo...y sin tener más culpa que la de amarla más allá del amor que se debe a sí mismo. Qué equivocada ha estado todo este tiempo, y no puede dejar de recriminárselos de todas las maneras y en todos los tonos. Dos de siete cartas han bastado para convertir en certeza la sospecha de que cometió un error; quizá uno de los que más caros pueden costarle. Sin embargo aún quedan cinco sobres intactos encima de la superficie del mostrador. Y de pronto la aprensión y el miedo le ganan terreno a la curiosidad desmedida que prevaleció desde el momento en que Martha se marchó, dejándola a solas con las ruinas que han quedado del hombre al que ama con toda su alma. Todavía siente el fantasma de las advertencias que le hizo la madre de Castle una vez que le explicó el motivo de su presencia ahí.

_"Katherine, esta no es una visita de cortesía. Estoy aquí para hacerte entrega de algo que creo que debes leer; y las pongo en tus manos a pesar de que corro el riesgo de un serio disgusto por parte de Richard cuando se entere de lo que estoy haciendo. Cada una de éstas fue escrita para ti luego de que terminaste la relación con mi hijo. No conozco el contenido; él, aparentemente, no ha querido hacerlas llegar a ti; y te puedo asegurar, sin temor a equivocarme, que no es por otra cosa que por respeto a tu decisión y a tu espacio…por no presionarte una vez más. De igual manera apostaría que no hay en ellas, para ti, ni la sombra de un agravio, con todo y el resentimiento que –con justa razón- pueda Richard guardarte. Lo que sí hay ahí son verdades que de tan incómodas pueden doler. Y espero que estés preparada para padecer las heridas que te has ganado. Puedes considerarte afortunada por el hecho de que el hombre al que le has roto el corazón es, ante todo, un perfecto caballero, además de un virtuoso de las palabras; porque eso nos da a ambas la tranquilidad y la certeza de que entre todo lo que está vertido en esas hojas, no encontrarás una sola ofensa…y aun lo que más te duela, habrá sido expresado de la mejor manera. Ahora te dejo para que encares a solas las pruebas tangibles del desastre en que han convertido lo que pudo haber sido la más bella experiencia de sus vidas. Toma este gesto de mi parte como mi último intento por ayudarlos a recuperar lo perdido. Tengo la esperanza de que luego de asomarte al alma de quien te ama con locura, darás el paso que él desesperadamente desea que des. Si no, igual merece la pena haber tratado. Buen día, cariño"._

Y así, sin más, se marchó la dama, dejando a Kate a merced de una vorágine de emociones inclementes; sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de suceder y sin decidir si pesaba más la confusión o la necesidad rampante de conocer lo que pasó por la mente de su amado durante la tortuosa separación que ahora sabe inútil e innecesaria.

Resignándose a que esta crisis de llanto no va sucumbir en el futuro inmediato y recordándose a sí misma que tiene que terminar de leer toda esa correspondencia antes de partir rumbo a la comisaría a enfrentarse con el objeto de sus anhelos, Kate -ignorando las lágrimas y los sollozos- toma entre sus manos un sobre más; saca el contenido y confirma, por la fecha, que se trata de la carta consecutiva. Con manos trémulas sostiene la página llena de las palabras de aquél por el que suspira y sueña. Lee mientras imagina las manos de su escritor deslizando la pluma por y para ella… Esas manos cuyas caricias recuerda con dolorosa claridad.

_Kate:_

_Hoy, al menos físicamente, estoy lejos. Quisiera poder decir que la distancia vuelve más fácil tu ausencia. Que el tiempo va matando lo que no cura o sanando lo que no aniquila. Créeme que lo daría todo por construir el olvido sobre las ruinas de los millones de recuerdos dulces que me atormentan; pero es imposible. Entre mejor es el recuerdo, más difícil de erradicar se vuelve. Hay momentos en los que quisiera cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta que dejes de doler, Kate…hasta que logre encontrar alivio sin tener que fingirlo. Porque también eso cansa ¿sabes? Pretender que todo está bien, que el dolor está anestesiado y que la sonrisa brota natural siempre que se necesita, es tan desgastante como necesario. _

_Siempre había disfrutado de esta parte de mi trabajo. El contacto directo con las lectoras a quienes me debo; el paseo por diferentes ciudades que siempre tienen algo nuevo que ofrecer a los ojos del extraño; el saludable distanciamiento con el bullicio neoyorkino. Solía encontrar no otra cosa que encanto en la promoción de un libro. Hasta que entraste en mi vida para cambiarla sin remedio. Recién que te conocí, cada gira significaba estar lejos de ti y perder días valiosos de avance por el camino hacia tu corazón. Después, cuando empezamos nuestra relación, cada tour implicaba dejarte durante días, semanas o hasta meses; prescindir de tus besos, de tus caricias, de tus sonrisas, de tus miradas que me persiguen en sueños; extrañar tu cuerpo y las noches pasadas en el calor de tus abrazos. Fue entonces cuando esta parte de mis obligaciones perdió mucho de su encanto. Y ahora, Kate… Ahora la sensación es tan ambigua que no sé bien a bien qué es lo que siento al estar lejos de ti materialmente cuando sé bien que estamos en un punto en el que, aun estando en la misma ciudad, ya no te tengo._

_Debería sentirme aliviado. Debería también sentirme satisfecho porque cada día que paso lejos, es un día que me garantiza que me voy a mantener firme en mi resolución de no buscarte, de no presionarte, de aparecerme ante la puerta de tu departamento y, de ser necesario, rogar para que me ofrezcas respuestas al menos...o preguntas, si eso es lo que hace falta para recuperar tu presencia en mi vida. Y es muy probable que, si leyeras esto, estuvieras pensando si me ha pasado por la mente acercarme a ti con la intención de arreglar lo que, a estas alturas, ya no sé si tenga arreglo. Y la respuesta es sí, Kate, definitivamente sí. He tenido que luchar encarnizadamente más de una vez contra el loco impulso de salir corriendo a donde estás, tomarte en mis brazos, y borrar con besos las dudas y los miedos hasta que no quede nada en tu mente que no sea el inmenso amor que te tengo. Apaciguar ese ímpetu cuesta tanto que debía sentirme agradecido de tener miles de millas entre nosotros, impidiéndome romper la promesa que me hice de dejarte ir esta vez. Debería sentirme tranquilo…pero aún no alcanzo esa meta. Todavía no. Y quiero pensar que con el paso de los días, el tiempo hará ese trabajo para el que se supone que es tan efectivo._

_Mientras llegas ese día en el que a fuerza de tanto fingirlo, por algún milagro, deje de dolerme, me conformaré con escribirte para decirte, en cartas que nunca llegarán a tus manos, que te amo y que daría hasta lo inimaginable por no tener que esforzarme en hundirte en el olvido._

_Te amo,_

_Rick._

Kate, sin hace ya ni amago de controlar los estremecimientos que sacuden suavemente su cuerpo, guarda lo recién leído en el sobre correspondiente y sin pausa toma el siguiente, ansiosa y desesperada por seguir bebiéndose las palabras agridulces vertidas desde un corazón destrozado.

_Kate:_

_Una semana más; siete días que no por ocupados han dejado de ser interminables. Hoy sigo todavía debatiéndome entre el alivio de estar tan lejos y el anhelo por no tener que estarlo. Casi treinta días luchando cara a cara con las consecuencias de tu exilio y ¿sabes cuál es ahora mi mayor preocupación? Pues justo la que debería ser un motivo, si no de alegría, sí de tranquilidad: que empiezo a conciliarme con la idea de que te has ido, de que no volverás y de que tengo que aprender a vivir con ese dolor acomodado en algún punto entre el amor y el olvido._

_Jamás pensé que fuera a llegar el día en que sintiera la perentoria necesidad de hundirte en mis recuerdos a la vez que un miedo sordo de lograrlo, Kate. Estoy justo en ese punto del camino en el que no sé qué es peor, si seguir añorándote o resignarme a dejarte atrás._

_Pero, sea como sea, las dudas siguen aquí…flotando en el aire que respiro. Pasa el tiempo y sigo sin tener una idea completa y clara de qué fue lo que nos llevó hasta este lastimoso terreno en el que ahora intentamos mantenernos de pie. Quiero pensar que quizá alguna vez tendré la oportunidad de sentarme frente a ti como un buen amigo y preguntarte, sin que duela, cómo es que pasamos de ser los amantes más apasionados a ser un borroso recuerdo que pugna por mantener un lugar en medio de la guerra que libran la razón y el corazón._

_Aunque, si soy sincero, ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer que llegue ese momento, Kate. Por ahora pesa más en mí el deseo de atravesar entre nosotros todo el tiempo y la distancia posibles hasta que las heridas se vuelvan cicatrices y las ganas de recuperar mi lugar en tu corazón se disuelvan en las aguas templadas de la indiferencia. _

_No se necesita ser un sabio ni conocerme a profundidad para saber, al final de esta secuencia de frases patéticas, que estoy librando una cruenta batalla interna, ¿verdad? Sí, Kate, esto es mi vida por ahora. Una buena dosis de nostalgia por ti, mi cuota diaria de esfuerzo por luchar contra ella…y la respectiva dotación de temor a estarlo logrando. En resumidas cuentas, un caos; un desastre que no pierdo las esperanzas de desplazar a algún último lugar de mi vida antes de regresar a la ciudad y a la casa en la que a cada rincón lo inunda la esencia de todo lo que se fue contigo. Porque, ahora me doy cuenta tristemente, no es nada más tu partida la que me rompe el alma…sino todas las posibilidades que te llevaste al salir de mi vida._

_Pero a pesar de todo, aun te amo,_

_R.C._

Un pergamino más que vuelve a su envoltorio, dejando en la detective una indeleble huella de zozobra y desasosiego. No tiene ni idea de cómo va a sobrevivir a las tres lecturas que tiene todavía por delante. Los minutos siguen volando al mismo ritmo implacable que sus lágrimas y Kate no acierta a encontrar la forma de recomponerse. Por un momento considera la posibilidad de no continuar leyendo…al menos no por ahora. Cada una de las misivas va acercándose más al punto de no retorno; ése en el que Rick terminará admitiendo que ha dado vuelta a la página en la que se escribió su historia con ella, y no se siente preparada para lidiar con una –cada vez más factible- desgracia de ese calibre. Sin embargo, descarta esa idea cobarde casi de inmediato. Saber la peor de las verdades no puede ser peor que pasar el resto del día con la incertidumbre. Sin contar con que no se animará a hablar con Rick sin conocer hasta la última línea de lo que él escribió para ella… Y otras 24 horas sin hablar con él sobre su condenable secreto, es un lujo que hoy menos que nunca puede darse. De modo que despeja sus ojos apenas lo suficiente para que la vista no se vuelva borrosa, pone frente a ella las tres páginas restantes para leerlas una detrás de la otra y, tomando valor de donde no hay, continúa.

_Kate:_

_Hoy no siento esa incontrolable necesidad de desahogarme a través de una carta para ti, ¿sabes? Eso necesariamente debe ser una buena seña y quiero forzarme a estar agradecido y satisfecho. Ya no es tanto lo que tengo que decirte. Tengo en la mente otras cosas y una tenue sombra del entusiasmo que solía sentir cada vez que salía al encuentro de mis lectoras. Pero ¿por qué no encuentro esa satisfacción y ese agradecimiento, Kate? ¿Por qué me persigue una vaga sensación de traición hacia ti siempre que me hago consciente de que estoy en el camino de renunciar definitivamente a lo que alguna vez tuvimos? La respuesta la sé tan bien como creo que la sabes tú. El raciocinio y el tiempo pueden estar haciendo su trabajo en perfecta mancuerna, pero el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere, y contra él, ya hace mucho que dejé de pelearme porque es una guerra perdida._

_¿Cómo estarás tú? ¿Qué pensarás? ¿Qué sentirás? ¿Qué recordarás? Sí, lo admito, una parte de mí anhela desesperadamente que tú estés padeciendo este mismo infierno; y sólo porque eso significaría que tu corazón también me sigue queriendo. Pero mi lado menos egoísta no quiere que sufras, Kate; quiero que seas feliz…aunque sea sin mí._

_Y es mejor que me detenga aquí porque no he llegado a esa fase en la que puedo tolerar la idea de saberte junto a alguien más, siendo feliz._

_No. Definitivamente todavía no llego ahí. Te amo,_

_Rick._

Sin detenerse, Kate continúa con la siguiente misiva.

_Kate:_

_Estoy a pocos días de terminar la gira. En menos de dos semanas estaré de regreso en Nueva York y tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Mi ánimo está mejor, Kate, no puedo negarlo. Después del momento más oscuro de la noche, creo que empiezo a vislumbrar el amanecer y, tras la tempestad, llega la calma. No me atrevo a decir que soy feliz…no todavía. Pero creo que estoy en ese camino… En el camino de ver el lado luminoso de la vida con todo y que tú ya no estés conmigo para iluminarla. _

_Tengo la impresión de que estoy cerca de hacer las paces contigo y con tus recuerdos. Empiezo a reconciliarme con la idea de que no se trata de destruirlos, sino de aprender a vivir con ellos; con los recuerdos dulces y los amargos; con lo que pudo ser y no fue pero que ahora sé que habría valido totalmente la pena. No sé que me depare el futuro, Kate, pero sí sé que pedirte matrimonio, casarme contigo, tener y criar hijos a tu lado, esa es mi idea de un porvenir de ensueño que, aunque ya no será, guardo para mí como un invaluable tesoro. No te lo dije a tiempo y presiento que eso me costó tu partida…pero los sueños quedan, aunque sean guardados a piedra y lodo en algún rincón de mi alma._

_Estoy mejor; voy por buen camino. Sin embargo, si la vida me diera la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo, puedo jurarte que movería cielo, mar y tierra por conservarte conmigo…porque ni por un solo momento he dejado de amarte._

_Rick._

Llega al último papel, relleno apenas con unas cuantas líneas. Sin dudarlo sigue, consciente de que es ya poco el tiempo que se interpone entre ella y esa conversación con la que espera volver a los brazos del hombre que ama.

_Kate:_

_Mañana vuelvo a casa. Estoy feliz por eso, no lo niego. Pero también siento algo de inquietud ante la perspectiva. Saber que llegaré al loft y tú no estarás en él para recibirme como tantas veces lo hiciste, me intimida un poco. Esta es la prueba de fuego…el momento en el que retomaré mi rutina sin ti, sin la 12ª, sin los chicos, sin ser tu compañero, ni tu amigo, ni tu amor._

_Quiero ser feliz, Kate, y quiero que tú lo seas. Lo habría dado todo porque la felicidad la hubiéramos encontrado juntos, pero no fue así y la vida sigue, para ambos…sin tenernos._

_No sé cuándo volveré a verte; ni siquiera sé si __eso va suceder. Pero te puedo decir que, hoy por hoy, sí quiero que, eventualmente, nos reencontremos para decirnos –con la luz que dan la distancia y el tiempo- lo que no nos atrevimos a decir cuando debimos, dejándonos arrastrar por caminos separados que nunca lamentaré lo suficiente._

_Hasta siempre, mi amor… mientras tanto, deseo de todo corazón que encuentres lo que yo no supe darte._

_R.C._

Como si una severa sacudida la sacara de su letargo, Katherine Beckett enjuga con brusquedad las lágrimas remanentes. Un solo pensamiento ocupa su mente luego de haber bebido de un trago las palabras de su escritor: él aun la ama tanto como ella a él; y con eso basta para recuperarlo, así le cueste Dios y su santa ayuda. Sólo tiene que dejar de lamentarse, empezar a moverse y llegar hasta él. Lo demás lo enfrentará en el camino…pero no sola.

* * *

El viaje ascendente en el elevador nunca le había parecido a Kate tan largo. Golpea nerviosamente el pie sobre el piso al tiempo que sus manos inquietas juguetean con las llaves en un afán de liberar de alguna manera el exceso de tensión que la tiene al bordo del colapso. Se pregunta si ya habrá llegado Castle a la comisaría; y desea tanto como teme que así sea. Casi que quisiera tener algunos minutos más para tranquilizarse y pensar mejor su discurso, su plan de acción para recuperarlo; para encontrar la mejor manera de confesar su pecado por omisión. Pero pronto cae en la cuenta de que no existe una mejor manera de revelar algo así…no bajo las actuales circunstancias. Pueden pasar horas, meses o años y nunca estaría suficiente preparada para lo que viene; así que cuanto antes, mejor. Las puertas del ascensor se abren de par en par ante la 12ª comisaría y la detective avanza con reserva y aprensión tales que difícilmente pasa desapercibida. Se encamina hacia su escritorio y ahí, sentado en su vieja silla y con una expresión indescifrable en su mirada de acero, está Richard Castle, esperando por ella.

* * *

**_La conversación entre Kate y Rick se acerca, así como la revelación del secreto de Kate con sus consecuencias inmediatas. Pero no se preocupen, realmente la reconciliación llegará muy pronto, así como el final de esta historia, en la que les agradezco muchísimo que me sigan acompañando. Les mando un enorme abrazo desde el norte de mi país y del continente._**

**_Valeria._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Este es un capítulo largo y bastante cercano al final; pero deseo sinceramente que merezca cada minuto que van a dedicar a leerlo. Gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado. No tengo más forma de agradecérselos que seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Sus reviews y "follows" y "favorites" son tan importantes para mí, como ustedes no se imaginan. Gracias otra vez por acompañarme en este jornada que se aproxima a su término. ¡Que disfruten el siguiente tramo de esta historia!**_

_**Castle no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Capítulo 7.

Apenas la vio caminando hacia su escritorio y Rick sintió el inevitable impulso de esconderse en la habitación más próxima y no salir hasta nuevo aviso. Después de semanas sin verse ni hablarse y de haber pasado las últimas 24 horas trabajando juntos, pero con una tensión fría interponiéndose entre ellos como el más sólido de los muros en todo momento, ahora vuelve a verla justo bajo estas incómodas circunstancias. Y todo gracias a la audacia de Martha Rodgers. Como un relámpago pasa por la mente del mortificado escritor –mientras espera a que Kate llegue hasta donde él se encuentra-, el desagradable enfrentamiento que sostuvo con su madre antes de salir rumbo a la comisaría hace menos de una hora.

Por un instante breve, Rick cierra los ojos mientras se presiona con los dedos el tabique de la nariz, como queriendo conservar la serenidad que, con trabajos, ha conseguido luego de la discusión con su madre; pero la realidad es que las confrontaciones con cualquiera de las tres mujeres que ocupan su corazón, siempre lo han mortificado hasta el grado de amargarle un día completo…como mínimo. Y lo sucedido con Martha lo ha descolocado totalmente desde el momento en que revolvió su oficina de cabo a rabo en busca de las cartas a Kate, mismas que no logró encontrar, para luego escuchar de labios de su progenitora la desastrosa frase: _"Las encontré anoche y acabo de entregárselas a su destinataria"_. Todavía resuenan en sus oídos, como un malhadado eco, las palabras -tan implacables como certeras- pronunciadas por quien, además de darle la vida, ha sido su consejera y confidente siempre. Con la calma, la clase y el desparpajo tan propios de ella, la diva de Broadway desplegó una firme y contundente defensa de sí misma una vez que Rick desahogó su frustración, su rabia y sus miedos ante la perspectiva de su musa leyendo sus misivas sin censura.

_"Si ya has terminado, hijo, me voy a permitir darte la réplica a la que tengo derecho. Tienes toda la razón al decir que me he entrometido en tu vida privada y no por primera vez; que quizá nunca me había atrevido a llegar a tal extremo en mi intervención; que no tenía derecho a disponer de algo que no era mío y, mucho menos, de ponerlo en manos de Katherine cuando, __**presuntamente**__, no era lo que tú querías. En todas y cada una de esas recriminaciones hay una cierta dosis de razón. Y quisiera poder decirte que lo lamento, que me arrepiento, pero hacerlo sería mentirte descaradamente y, en este caso particular, podré ser todo, menos mentirosa; prefiero parecer cínica, en el último de los casos. Al final de cuentas, me siento más cómoda bajo esa etiqueta. De modo que no, Richard, no siento ni un ápice de remordimiento con respecto a lo que hice, aun y cuando me cueste días o semanas de desdén por parte tuya. Si el resultado es el que espero, habrá valido la pena pagar el precio. Quiero que sepas que sé perfectamente lo que hice y por qué lo hice. Quiero que sepas también que recién que te fuiste a recorrer el país, promoviendo tu libro, Katherine estuvo aquí, buscándote…no sé con qué intención, francamente; supongo que ahora esto te toca averiguarlo a ti. Después de hablar con ella y cerciorarme de sus sentimientos hacia ti, de hablar contigo anoche y corroborar que lo que esa mujer te inspira sigue intacto, y de descubrir –accidentalmente, lo juro- esa colección de cartas que pensabas conservar fuera del alcance de Katherine para la posteridad y sólo por miedo a enfrentar una vez más su rechazo, decidí tomar las cosas por mi cuenta. Lo hecho, hecho está, cariño. Ella ya tiene tus palabras en sus manos –y en su corazón, estoy segura-; ahora no te queda más remedio que lidiar con las consecuencias de este pequeño giro en la historia que ustedes dos están tan empeñados en __**des**__-escribir. Si esta relación se reconstruye, esperaré con todo gusto tus muestras de gratitud… Si no, tienes el resto de mi vida para reprochármelo. Pero al menos ya me he asegurado de que lo no tendrás que hacer es pasar el resto de la tuya, lamentando no haber intentado recuperar a esa mujer y preguntándote que habría pasado si hubieras tenido el valor de hacerlo. Sé que el hecho de que las cosas con Kate se arreglen no me exime de la culpa de haber transgredido la privacidad a la que tienes derecho, hijo, pero tú me conoces y sabes perfectamente que no es algo que yo haya hecho antes, y que no lo volvería hacer... Tomé medidas drásticas únicamente porque está en juego lo más importante para mí: tu felicidad. Y como padre de Alexis, me puedes entender puesto que alguna vez has estado en circunstancias similares respecto a tu hija. En fin, no espero que ahora mismo me entiendas ni mi disculpes. Cuando quieras volver a hablar conmigo, estaré encantada de escucharte. Ciao."_

Y se fue tan tranquila y desenfadada como siempre; como si lo que hizo no fuera más que una gracia cuyas consecuencias no constituyen para él un desastre potencial de proporciones épicas una vez que Kate conozca el contenido de esas páginas… Páginas que debían permanecer en las sombras en virtud de la promesa que él hizo de respetar la voluntad de la mujer a la que juró dejar ir. En fin, ya no hay más que hacer que plantarle cara al resultado de los desatinos de su madre, y rogar al cielo que Kate contenga su muy probable exabrupto al menos hasta que puedan hablar a solas. Ya suficientemente duro es tener que enfrentarse otra vez con el rechazo del amor de su vida, como para, además, ser víctima de un arranque de furia de esos que se le dan tan bien a la dura detective. Que, por cierto, ¿dónde está? Se supone que ya debía estar frente a él, dirigiéndole una de esas miradas asesinas que suele reservar para los sospechosos en la sala de interrogatorios…y, desde luego, para él. Desconcertado, pasea la mirada por la comisaría, esperando encontrarla, pero ni rastro de ella. Ryan, que parece haber seguido con atención los acontecimientos desde el momento en que se percató del inminente segundo encuentro entre Castle y Beckett, se apiada al ver la expresión compungida del escritor, y lo saca de dudas.

-Hey, Castle, Beckett tomó el rumbo de los baños mientras tú te dedicabas a cavilar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo o sabrá Dios que otra cosa…

-Gracias por la información, Ryan; pero no recuerdo haber preguntado por Beckett… ¿o lo hice y no me di cuenta?

-No en voz alta; pero nada más hay que verte la cara para saber que te entró la ansiedad en cuanto te diste cuenta de que la perdiste de vista –le responde el joven detective en un tono que pretende ser de sorna pero que deja entrever matices de compasión y preocupación.

-A veces me recuerdas por qué no es tan bueno estar rodeado de detectives, Kev –intenta Castle aligerar el tono para aparentar una calma que no logra encontrar en ningún lado.

-No hay que ser detective para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, Castle; basta con ser tu amigo –le dice en tono serio y empático-. Mira, ahí viene Beckett… Suerte con eso.

Efectivamente, ahora sí Kate se aproxima inexorablemente hasta su escritorio con una expresión indescifrable en su mirada de miel. Rick siente que le sudan las manos, que la voz se niega a emerger firme y clara justo cuando más la necesita, a pesar de que, en el fondo de su alma, revolotea la esperanza que brotó espontánea desde el instante mismo en que se enteró de que Kate fue a buscarlo hace semanas. No se atreve ni a especular sobre las razones de esa visita, pero el corazón suele jugar sucio y quizá…sólo quizá...

Ella, por su parte, teme que las piernas no la sostengan y que las traicioneras lágrimas broten –una vez más- justo aquí y ahora, en el momento y lugar más inoportunos. Rick se pone de pie para recibirla. Basta con estar frente a frente, con mantener los ojos del uno fijos en los del otro por un breve instante con sabor de eternidad, para saber los dos, con total certeza, que el momento llegó; que ella leyó sus palabras, que él es consciente de que lo ha hecho, que ella sabe que él lo sabe…y que no hay marcha atrás. La hora de la confrontación es inevitable, a pesar del miedo, de las dudas, de las inseguridades y del loco e infantil impulso de salir corriendo y no parar hasta estar lejos de la zona de riesgo. Alguien debe tomar la iniciativa, romper el hielo, dar el primer paso, pero parece que el tiempo se ha detenido y que uno y el otro no hacen sino esperar que el valor ajeno subyugue a la cobardía propia. Incapaz de soportar un momento más el opresivo peso del silencio y la espera, es Kate quien, con voz ronca y apenas audible, atina a decir:

-Rick, creo que…tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? –pregunta Castle con un secreto deseo de posponer lo inevitable.

-Bueno…en realidad –carraspea Kate en un intento de aclarar su garganta de pronto seca- Gates aun no llega y yo…preferiría no esperar.

-¿Te parece si vamos a la cafetería que está a una cuadra de aquí…? A esta hora no debe estar ya muy llena y no creo que la comisaría sea el mejor lugar para sostener la conversación que tenemos por delante, Kate.

_Kate _–repite para sí misma la aludida- _hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios…y lo había echado tanto de menos. _

-De acuerdo. Vamos.

Ryan y Espo –quien había llegado a la comisaría unos pocos minutos antes- observan como sus compañeros se dirigen hacia el elevador con la rigidez y reticencia con las que se caminaría al cadalso; ambos detectives voltean a verse con miradas expectantes y luego vuelven a su trabajo sin pronunciar palabra, guardándose las esperanzas de que, por fin, esos dos retomen el rumbo que los lleve a la única felicidad posible para ambos, es decir, el camino de uno hacia el otro.

Una taza humeante de café descansa sobre la diminuta mesa redonda de madera oscura y pulida de una cafetería de aspecto íntimo, acogedor y que, en este momento, está poco concurrida. Como compañía inusual de la usual bebida, descansa sobre la mesilla un vaso largo y trasparente de cristal que contiene hielos y un líquido de color intenso y aroma dulce. Un té de durazno ha sido hoy la poco común elección de Kate, y Rick, contra todas sus costumbres, se ha limitado a hacer el pedido y pagar, sin externar su extrañeza ni dejar que su mente hiperactiva baraje posibles motivos por los cuales Kate Beckett se ha negado el placer –que, en su caso, raya en adicción- de una dosis de cafeína concentrada. Después de todo, hay un asunto que requiere la atención inmediata de ambos, así que, al mal paso, darle prisa.

-Mi madre me dijo que te entregó las cartas, Kate –le cuesta sostenerle la mirada, pero se fuerza a hacerlo- ¿las leíste?

Kate apenas si asiente con la cabeza mientras se ahoga en la profundidad de las lagunas azules en las que los temores y la expectación se mantienen a flote. Juraría ella que las ve anegarse en agua salada que las colma sin llegar a rodar por la pendiente de sus mejillas, opacadas por una expresión desolada e incierta. Sus propios ojos le arden con el escozor del llanto que regresa con renovados bríos; cada palabra puesta por Rick en esas hojas -que al mismo tiempo la han sacado de una pena para sumirla en otra- le arde como una herida honda y expuesta. Las frases de amor duelen por la nostalgia; las de reproche queman por la amenaza que implican; las que destilan dolor crudo, la destrozan con las garras afiladas del remordimiento. Pero busca y encuentra el valor que requiere en ese amor que se asoma nítido detrás de todas las emociones anidadas en los dos zafiros que se le ofrecen transparentes y limpios. Él la ama todavía…quizá no sea demasiado tarde para recobrar lo que jamás debió haber perdido; y aunque lo sabe asustado, nervioso, inseguro, y aun cuando se recrimina duramente por ser ella quien ha logrado, con sus enormes fallos, ponerlo en ese estado, Kate decide dejar a un lado cualquier otra consideración; lanzarse al vacío con la plena seguridad de que en algún punto se encuentra su compañero para atraparla y envolverla en la protección segura e infalible de sus brazos fuertes y cálidos; y, al mismo tiempo, se jura en silencio no volver a hacerlo pasar nunca más por una experiencia que enturbie la luz de su mirada con dudas y miedos, y que ensombrezca su alma con deseos firmes de volver a su musa parte del pasado.

Extendiendo tímidamente sus brazos por encima de la diminuta mesa hasta alcanzar la mano de Rick, y envolviéndola con las suyas, le confiesa con voz quebrada por la emoción intensa:

-Sí, Rick, sí las leí. Todas, hasta la última palabra y… Por favor, perdóname –la voz se quiebra y el sollozo brota-. Por todo, por mi estupidez, por mi necedad, por mis decisiones apresuradas y absurdas, por juzgarte mal cuando eres quien menos lo merece… Te lo suplico, dame una oportunidad de recomponer el desastre que hice al marcharme de tu lado. No quiero que me olvides, ni que me dejes atrás, ni que me conviertas en un recuerdo borroso. No puedo soportar la idea de ser parte lo que ya fue… No quiero.

Y ahora sí, los rostros de ambos se humedecen sigilosamente. Rick presiona suavemente las manos de Kate entre las suyas antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, como queriendo convencerse de que no es un sueño ni una fantasía. No quiere ni parpadear por no correr el riesgo de que, al abrir los ojos, vuelva a golpearlo la dura realidad de no tener a su lado a aquélla a quien le ha entregado el corazón completo. Se pregunta si ha escuchado bien; si de verdad Kate está pidiéndole que lo intenten de nuevo a pesar de las últimas tormentosas semanas. Quiere decirle tantas cosas, preguntar, prometer, aclarar, suplicar y sellar con besos eternos cada juramento nuevo. Pero el nudo en la garganta se niega a deshacerse al tiempo que los nudos mentales comienzan a aflojarse bajo el influjo suave de esa adoración que emana de la mujer a la que ya había dado perdida. Viendo cómo, paulatinamente, en el rostro de ella se empiezan a dibujar la ansiedad y la desesperanza a causa de su prolongado silencio, Rick se obliga a rescatar su voz de entre el montón de emociones que la ahogan, y responderle de la única manera en que su corazón se lo permite.

-Te amo… Sí lo sabes, ¿verdad, Kate? –Se deleita en cada letra del nombre tan amado-. No hay nada en este mundo que yo desee más que volver a tener el privilegio de compartas tu vida conmigo. Pero necesito entender con total claridad qué fue lo que pasó…para no cometer el mismo error que te alejó de mi lado.

-Y te aseguro que te lo voy a decir; que no habrá una sola duda que no aclare, ni una sola pregunta que no responda. Necesito decirte…tantas cosas, Rick –la voz de Kate tiembla perceptiblemente en el último golpe de voz mientras en su mente reverbera sin clemencia la revelación que debe hacer- pero antes hay una pregunta que está matando y que necesito que me respondas.

-Dime –responde Rick dispuesto a lo que se necesario para hacerla hablar-. ¿Qué necesitas saber?

-Martha –comienza Kate limpiando los rastros de lágrimas e intentando estabilizar su voz-… Ella me dijo que era muy posible que te disgustaras seriamente con ella por… por haberme entregado esas cartas que tú pensabas conservar. ¿Rick, le he causado un problema contigo?

-No… Quiero decir, sí hemos tenido una fuerte discusión mi madre y yo, Kate –se apresura a aclarar Rick con la esperanza de tranquilizarla y quitarle ese peso de los hombros-; desde luego que no podía yo pasar por alto una intromisión así por su parte. Pero no eres tú quien ha provocado ese desacuerdo entre nosotros. Por favor, ni siquiera lo pienses.

-Pero, Rick, yo soy la causante indirecta. Si no fuera por mí y mis estúpidas decisiones, Martha no habría sentido la necesidad de intervenir para intentar resolver lo que yo no he podido –Kate lo ve con preocupación sincera, sin soltar sus manos de entre las de ella-. Ya bastante tengo de qué arrepentirme como para ahora añadir el hecho de que, por mi culpa, tu madre y tú se distancien.

-No, no, no, Kate, por favor no te agobies con eso. A ver, dejémoslo claro; las acciones y las intenciones son cosas distintas. Mi madre te entregó esas cartas con el noble propósito de acercarnos; y eso se lo agradezco porque ahora mismo estamos aquí, intentando recomponer lo nuestro –Kate siente que el corazón se le entibia al escucharlo decir "lo nuestro" como una posibilidad real-; sin embargo, y como ella misma lo dijo, eso no la exime de su error al haber transgredido mi privacidad y de haber pasado por encima de mis decisiones. Pero si yo fuera tú, conociéndonos como nos conoces a los dos, no me preocuparía. Martha Rodgers sabe lo que hace y sabe cómo alcanzar la absolución… Eso sin contar con que está más que cierta de que si tú vuelves a mi vida, mi felicidad será tan grande, que la onda expansiva la alcanzará a ella; de hecho, a eso es a lo que le está apostando… A eso y a la certeza que tiene de que ella, Alexis y tú, son mi debilidad.

Las aguas vuelven a subir en los bellos ojos de Kate al escuchar cómo Rick, en unas cuantas frases, le está abriendo las puertas del cielo. No puede evitar recriminarse -por enésima vez- el haber sido tan obstinada e insensible como para someterlo y someterse a una separación brutal e innecesaria. No logra entender en qué estaba pensando cuando lo puso fuera de su vida. ¿En qué momento le pareció buena idea dejarlo ir? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió siquiera que una existencia sin él sería posible para ella? Es que, definitivamente no merece a ese increíble ser humano; ni a él ni a las maravillosas mujeres que conforman su familia y a las que abandonó también. Ella ha cometido de nuevo el garrafal error de darse la media vuelta y dejarlo con los brazos extendidos y, a pesar de eso, aquí está él, a su lado, haciendo todo cuanto puede para no poner sobre sus hombros una carga más; perdonándola a despecho del inmenso dolor que le ha causado y que ha podido palpar en sus cartas; facilitándole una conversación complicadísima como sólo él sabe hacerlo. No, realmente no lo merece…pero lo quiere, lo ama, lo desea como a nadie nunca. Se llena los sentidos y el alma con su imagen y su voz. Se recrea en la belleza masculina acentuada, de alguna manera, durante las interminables semanas de ausencia. Es un hombre maravilloso por dentro y por fuera; cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por atraerlo a sus brazos y movería cielo, mar y tierra por no dejarlo ir nunca; mientras que ella, en cambio, se ha dado el lujo de renunciar a él, aun cuando sabe que la sola idea de Rick compartiendo su vida con otra le es intolerable y muy dolorosa. Necesita desesperadamente recuperarlo, convencerlo de que no quiere otra cosa que compartirlo todo con él, empezando por la vida nueva que sembró en su vientre. Y por peligrosa que sea la misión que tiene delante, debe acometerla, rogando al cielo que la comprensión y el amor hagan milagros.

-Me tranquiliza escuchar eso, Rick. Tú sabes que amo a Martha y a Alexis tanto como a ti, y no me perdonaría nunca el causar una fractura entre tú y tus grandes amores –observa con atención la reacción de Castle a las palabras que deliberadamente ha dejado caer entre ellos-. Y, por mi parte, le estoy eternamente agradecida a Martha por poner a mi alcanza tus palabras de amor, de dolor…y de olvido.

-De intento de olvido, Kate, sólo intento fallido –la frase se escapa distraída, como si algo mucho más importante estuviera ocupando el centro de la mente del escritor-. Lo que acabas de decir… tú ¿todavía me amas?

Kate siente como se le rompe el corazón un poco más al sentir como reverbera la inseguridad y el escepticismo en una pregunta que, tristemente, es perfectamente legítima luego de todo por lo que lo hecho pasar. Así le tome el resto de la vida, ella va a asegurarse de evaporar las dudas que sus actos impulsivos dejaron en quien menos se merece un solo sufrimiento. Y no hay mejor momento que el presente para empezar a convencerlo.

-Sí, Rick –le asegura con vehemencia, acariciándolo con su mirada húmeda-… Te amo más que antes. Nunca dejó de ser así; créeme, por favor, aunque sé que te he dado motivos suficientes para que no lo hagas. Bien dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Aunque quiero creer que, en este caso, yo todavía no te pierdo.

-No. No me has perdido… A pesar de que por intentos no ha quedado, Kate. He llegado a pensar que a lo más que puedo llegar contigo es a resignarme a dejarte ir y nada más. No me veo viviendo sin los sentimientos que me inspiras.

Algo parecido a una mezcla de risa con sollozo escapa de la garganta de Kate, quien se aferra con más fuerza a las manos de compañero, como buscando tierra firme, un ancla al mar en calma luego de la tempestad. Lo ama con locura, lo necesita, lo extraña, y no suplica otra cosa que confesarse, conseguir el indulto y empezar de cero junto a él…siempre con él y con ese fruto de su amor al que ahora sabe que él desea tanto como ella. No le va a alcanzar el resto de la vida para perdonarse por haber dudado del nivel de compromiso de un hombre que, desde que la conoció, no ha hecho otra cosa que dejarle claro que ella es el centro de su vida, su razón de ser y su único futuro.

-No quiero que lo intentes, Rick. Es más, te ruego que no lo hagas. No te empeñes en olvidarme, ni en hacerme parte de una historia pasada, por favor. Sé que he sido necia, ciega, tonta; que no merezco otra oportunidad, pero yo quiero y necesito ser tu presente y tu futuro…

-No será fácil. Nos queda mucho por resolver y superar, pero yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo si tú me dejas.

-No hay nada que quiera más –se acerca más a la mesa, acortando el espacio entre los dos-; te amo…

Y él busca sus labios y se unen en un beso increíblemente suave y dulce; apenas es un roce pero en él se vierten, sin vacilación ni impedimento, las esperanzas que empiezan a batir las alas, las ilusiones que intentan reunir los trozos rotos, el amor que sale de la agonía, y las silentes promesas de un comienzo nuevo. Un par de minutos parecen nada, perdidos en el deleite sin nombre de las bocas que danzan en la perfección de una rutina sincronizada y precisa. Se separan, buscando oxígeno y haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por recobrar la noción del lugar, el tiempo y el hilo de una conversación que aún no termina.

-Gracias, Rick –acaricia la mejilla masculina con las yemas de sus dedos en un gesto de infinita ternura-. Por poner siempre tu amor hacia mí por encima de mis eternos errores. Eres una persona excepcional y me siento tan afortunada de ser yo la dueña de tu amor.

-El afortunado soy yo. Tú eres extraordinaria, Kate –le susurra con su frente descansando en la de ella-. Y te agradezco a ti y a la vida que estés dispuesta a volver conmigo… Bueno, y admito que también se lo debo a mi madre, por mucho que me pese reconocerlo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, en lo sucesivo me aseguraré de subir mis documentos privados a la nube digital para que queden fuera del alcance de ojos insdiscre…

Y de pronto guarda silencio, se separa de ella, desenfoca la mirada y se pierde en los brillantes laberintos de su mente. A Kate, primero le sorprende el cambio radical en la conducta de su compañero; pero basta con observarlo un par de segundos para reconocer, en esa expresión tan familiar, las señales infalibles de una idea nueva cobrando vida. El caso que los ocupa y por el que Castle volvió a la 12ª comisaría es lo que, ahora misma, le roba la atención de su compañero. Los círculos turquesa brillan con la emoción del descubrimiento; casi puede escuchar Kate cómo embona la primera pieza clave del rompecabezas y cómo, después de esa, empiezan a encajar las demás de la misma forma en que ha sucedido tantas veces. Demasiados años de trabajar juntos, le permiten a la detective atreverse a esperar que el caso pueda resolverse en lo que resta del día y una sonrisa de orgullo y admiración se dibuja en su rostro cansado mientras espera a que Castle le informe la revelación que llegó –como siempre- en medio de una frase fortuita y de una conversación que nada tiene que ver con el crimen que deben resolver. Como había extrañado la mente aguda de Rick; como le ha hecho falta en su equipo…y en su vida.

-Kate, los documentos que faltan y que no encontramos porque, aparentemente, el asesino robó el ipad y la laptop de la víctima con el afán de evitar que esa información saliera a la luz, pueden –y deben- haber quedado guardados en la copia de seguridad que los sistemas operativos guardan en la nube automáticamente en los dispositivos sincronizados. Si tenemos el móvil de nuestra víctima, es posible que tengamos acceso libre a su cuenta; si no, Tory debe intentar acceder de alguna otra forma. Podría apostar que la respuesta está ahí. La identidad del asesino está en esos documentos.

Brillante, en efecto. Simplemente brillante la forma en que el cerebro de Rick trabaja. No hay duda de que no por nada Gates está donde está; su decisión de llamar a Castle para que los auxiliara en este caso ha sido una jugada maestra que les va a salvar el trasero a todos y los va a dejar muy bien parados ante el ayuntamiento de la ciudad de Nueva York…una vez más. Deben darse prisa y empezar el rastreo de esos documentos en el espacio cibernético antes de que Gates llegue; sólo tiene que escapar cinco minutos más para confesarle su embarazo y luego, sea cual sea la reacción del padre de su hijo, deberán dejar de lado las cuestiones personales, el enojo y todo lo que pueda venir, para brindarle –finalmente- justicia a la víctima. Sólo espera que todo lo que han avanzado en la última hora no se destruya al calor de la furia que, con toda seguridad y justicia, puede esperar de quien recibirá la confesión más dura de su vida.

-Tiene sentido lo que dices. No se nos ocurrió nunca que esa información debe tener un respaldo en el que –espero- el asesino tampoco pensó. Iremos a buscar el móvil entre la evidencia y en caso de que no nos sirva, iremos con Tory.

-Vamos, Kate –la apura Rick, intentando dejar su asiento-; entre más pronto resolvamos el crimen, más pronto estaremos libres para retomar esto donde lo dejamos. No sé tú pero yo quiero seguir esta conversación todavía y, de ser posible, en la intimidad de tu casa o la mía.

-Rick, espera sólo un poquito más –lo detiene poniendo su mano suavemente sobre su brazo para evitar que se levante-…por favor. Necesito decirte algo antes de irnos. Yo necesito que sepas que…

El sonido del móvil de Kate, anunciando una llamada entrante, los sobresalta ligeramente e interrumpe la frase que dejó a medias. Con un mohín de frustración en sus bellos rasgos, la detective responde al teléfono con un malhumorado "Beckett" que surge más brusco de lo que pretende.

-De acuerdo, Espo, vamos para allá –termina la llamada luego de 30 segundos y guarda el móvil al tiempo que, con un suspiro resignado, se pone de pie, indicando a Castle que haga lo mismo.

-¿Pasó algo, Kate? ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme y que no podía esperar? –le pregunta mientras le abre la puerta para salir de la cafetería para salir rumbo a la 12ª.

-Gates llegó y los chicos no van a poder cubrirnos si tardamos más en llegar. Por suerte llevamos buenas noticias –se maldice mentalmente por no haber empezado la conversación revelando su secreto en vez de esperar hasta que el caso se interpusiera, obligándola a tener que esperar otras ocho horas para poder hablar con él-. Rick, ¿te importa si dejamos lo que resta de nuestra plática para hoy por la noche cuando salgamos de la comisaría? Te invito a cenar a mi departamento.

-De acuerdo. Lo haremos como tú quieres –concede contento ante la perspectiva de cenar a solas con ella-. Por ahora, démonos prisa en liberarnos de este caso que ya se ha alargado lo suficiente.

* * *

Y, efectivamente, las piezas encajan, las verdades emergen y los engranajes giran hasta generar un resultado satisfactorio. Tras horas de esfuerzos por parte del departamento de informática, de otras tantas en espera de la orden de aprehensión por parte del fiscal de distrito y de unos breves minutos en los que Beckett hizo gala de sus dotes de interrogadora, canalizando su mortificación y ansiedad para quebrar al sospechoso con precisión y sin clemencia, finalmente obtienen la confesión alrededor de las 9 de la noche. Tras recibir merecidas felicitaciones por parte de Gates, así como su permiso para retirarse, dejando el papeleo para la mañana siguiente, Castle y Beckett dan por terminada la jornada y se despiden del resto del equipo a las puertas de la comisaría. Sin ponerse de acuerdo, caminan hacia el coche de ella, tomados de la mano, en medio de un cómodo silencio.

Luego de pasar a su restaurant chino favorito por comida para llevar, se dirigen –de acuerdo a los planes previos- al departamento de ella para continuar con lo que se quedó a medias. Una vez sentados ante el mostrador en la cocina de Kate, Rick saca del refrigerador una botella de vino tinto y dos copas de una de las gavetas, pero cuando está a punto de servirle, la detective declina con un ademán de la mano. Extrañado, ahora sí Castle no es capaz de contener su curiosidad, tal y como lo hizo por la mañana ante el incidente del café.

-Kate –la ve directamente a los ojos-, ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? Por la mañana preferiste tomar café cuando todos sabemos que eres casi adicta a la cafeína y, ahora…te niegas una copa de buen vino en un día después del cual, evidentemente, necesitamos relajarnos. No entiendo…

Y el momento de la verdad llega, ya no hay manera de evitarlo ni hay marcha atrás.

-Estoy bien, Rick, pero sí pasa algo –le sostiene la mirada y trata de que no le tiemble demasiado la voz-. Sí hay una razón por la cual no debo tomar café ni alcohol, por más que lo desee o lo necesite. Lo que sucede es que…estoy embarazada.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Sus comentarios son, como siempre, apreciados y bien recibidos. Un fuerte abrazo,**_

_**Valeria.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Por favor, perdónenme el retraso en la actualización. Espero compensarlas con este capítulo. La reconciliación llega al fin, pero aun hay más. Luego de éste, tendremos un capítulo más y un epílogo; y ya no habrá más angustia, sólo romance. Disfrútenlo.**_

_**Castle no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8.

Silencio, calma, frío, miedo. Eso es lo que ha de sentirse cuando te hundes en aguas azules, profundas y gélidas mientras el terror entra junto con el líquido a tus pulmones, inundándolos, obstruyéndolos, quemándolos, consumiendo el oxígeno y la vida a la vez que un rugido sordo truena en los oídos, acallando hasta los propios latidos. Y entonces la vida se detiene, el tiempo se congela, el pulso se acelera, la respiración se contiene y sólo queda esperar el desenlace...o un milagro. Eso es lo que espera Kate en este momento: un milagro.

Los ojos de color turquesa son ahora mismo esos océanos insondables, serenos y helados en los que danzan tormentas bajo la quietud tenebrosa de sus superficies. El rostro de Richard Castle no es otra cosa que una máscara perfectamente colocada tras la que se esconden emociones contenidas, ocultas con rigor y firmeza. No hay un solo gesto, un movimiento, un suspiro que indique reacción alguna. La tempestad esperada, la furia justificada, las recriminaciones, los cuestionamientos...nada de lo que sería normal tras una confesión de tal calibre. Y la calma resulta ser mil veces peor que la tormenta para quien espera el juicio, el veredicto y la ejecución.

El duelo de miradas se prolonga durante más minutos de los que cualquier temperamento humanamente debería soportar. La dulzura que comúnmente se concentra en las pupilas castañas, ahora se enturbia con un temor que no se disimula y con una agitación teñida de angustia. Kate siente que se asfixia entre la espera y el agónico silencio. Veía venir una explosión sin precedentes; un tremor ensordecedor; un estrépito similar al que genera una bomba en el momento mismo en el que toca tierra. Preveía furia, gritos, palabras duras en tonos altos. Estaba incluso un tanto preparada para eso. Lo que no auguró y para lo que no se mentalizó fue para la implosión sosegada y distante en la que parece estar sumergido el hombre al que acaba de darle una noticia que va a cambiar su vida y su relación definitivamente.

Casi quisiera pedirle, suplicarle que diga o haga algo antes de que el atronador silencio la desquicie y la vuelva a sumir en un llanto descontrolado como el que ha estado acechándola desde que cometió la estupidez de salir de su vida. Hace menos de 24 horas que leyó sus cartas; que lo confrontó y que pusieron el corazón en palabras y se las dijeron frente a frente, confesándose que se aman como siempre y más que nunca; apenas por la mañana de este día sentía que tocaba el cielo y recuperaba el alma a través de los labios tan amados... Y ahora mismo siente que se le tambalea el mundo y que su felicidad pende de un hilo mientras espera una sola frase que la eleve o la hunda. Hasta que, finalmente, esas palabra esperadas y temidas llegan.

-Esperas un hijo... ¿mío?

Desde luego que alcanzó a leer la pregunta vibrando en la última palabra. Y duele. Maldita sea, cómo duele la sola sombra de una duda... Especialmente porque es merecida. Pero, merecida o no, arde, quema, hiere. Se obliga a tragarse las lágrimas, a soslayar la que, bajo otras circunstancias, constituiría una ofensa implícita, así como a desechar el orgullo en beneficio de un bien mayor y necesario; sobre todo muy necesario.

-Sí, Rick. Espero un hijo tuyo...nuestro –un casi imperceptible dejo de desafío se asoma entre cada frase-. Sé que me merezco tu falta de confianza en mi amor por ti, pero aun así, duele como no tienes idea el hecho de que pienses siquiera que pude haber buscado a alguien más tan pronto como nos...separamos.

-Tienes razón. Yo –titubea Rick con incomodidad-... la pregunta estuvo fuera de lugar; pero dime algo, Kate, ¿lo sabías cuándo te fuiste de casa?

Es como un golpe seco en las entrañas. Ahora se da cuenta Kate de que realmente no había manera de prepararse para este momento. Por más que este sea el punto culminante de la conversación y que se encuentre ante la pregunta esperada y obligada, sabe bien que no hay nada que pudiera haber hecho este trago menos amargo. Por lo que más vale apurarlo de una sola vez.

-Sí –le sostiene la mirada a pesar de que la vergüenza y el remordimiento se le atascan en la garganta-. Sí lo sabía. De hecho, esa fue, en parte, la razón por la que tomé la decisión de terminar nuestra relación.

Y entonces el rostro tan amado se transfigura; la mirada antes vacía se llena de curiosidad e indignación mientras los puños se cierran en un esfuerzo titánico por controlar los impulsos que empiezan a rebelarse. Aparentemente la calma empieza a cederle terreno a una tempestad en ciernes.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Kate? –A pesar de la mesura deliberada, hay un temblor que traiciona a las emociones que despiertan-. Quiero que me hagas el favor de explicarme cómo mi hijo ha podido ser un motivo para que tú me dejes.

-El motivo no fue nuestro hijo, Rick, sino mi estupidez. La verdad es que, además de las razones absurdas e infundadas que te di cuando dejé el loft aquella noche, sucedió algo en particular que me hizo salir corriendo de la manera más cobarde y necia.

Rick mantiene los labios cerrados en una firme línea, indicándole que continúe.

-Unos días antes de marcharme, accidentalmente escuché lo que ahora creo que fue sólo una parte de una conversación entre Martha y tú... Saqué deducciones apresuradas y, evidentemente, erróneas; e hice, finalmente, lo que siempre termino haciendo. Huir.

Se vuelve a hacer el silencio. La mirada de Rick se desenfoca en un visible intento de recordar, de saber qué pudo haber escuchado Kate para haber tomado una decisión tan radical como impulsiva. Repasa los hechos lejanos, las charlas pasadas, buscando una pista que le ayude a descifrar la intrincada mente de Katherine Beckett. Y de pronto la luz se hace, el recuerdo llega y la gota cae. Ahora sí se avecina borrasca.

-Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez, Kate, y lo mínimo que merezco es franqueza y la mayor precisión posible. ¿Cuál fue exactamente la parte que escuchaste de lo que hablaba con mi madre y que te llevó a tomar una de las decisiones más dolorosamente estúpidas de nuestras vidas?

-Ella –carraspea, aclarando la garganta-... Quiero decir, Martha...hablaba de que tú y yo diéramos el siguiente paso, de matrimonio, de hijos, Y tú le respondiste que no... que así estábamos bien y yo...

-Y tú, como siempre, en lugar de quedarte, escuchar, hablar, preguntar o reclamar, supusiste lo que te resultaba más cómodo; lo que te daba la excusa perfecta para hacer lo que siempre haces; correr, huir, esconderte. Con un solo minuto más que te hubieras detenido a pensar, a oírme, a concederme el maldito beneficio de la duda, con eso habría bastado para borrar de un golpe todas tus elaboradas dudas y reproches que, al final de cuentas, parecen no ser otra cosa que pretextos para echar por tierra lo que hemos construido y que, en el fondo, te aterra. Lo único que yo tenía era miedo, terror de expresar mis deseos, mis planes para nosotros. Sólo quería darte todo el tiempo y el espacio que necesitaras...pero al final de cuentas, te las arreglaste para torcer las cosas hasta que se acomodaran a tu impulso de escapar.

El volumen de la voz es bajo, contenido, pero firme y filoso. La vena del cuello masculino salta en reflejo del esfuerzo que hace Rick para no dejar que su rabia y su impotencia salgan en forma de vociferaciones de las que luego, con toda seguridad, se arrepentiría. La expresión es severa, dura...muy diferente al gesto afable permanentemente instalado en el rostro de ese hombre que suele no tener más que amabilidad y sonrisas para quienes lo rodean. Pero por ahora no se ve ni un vestigio de esa dulzura y ligereza tan propia de Richard Castle. Y Kate no encuentra –por más que la busca- la manera de deshacerse de esa sensación de estrangulamiento en la boca del estómago; no encuentra su voz, ni el oxígeno para emitirla, ni el valor para hacer o decir nada en su favor y defender lo indefendible. Sólo le sostiene la mirada tanto como puede soportar el brillo glacial en los círculos azules, luego baja los párpados, retrae la mano que tenía sobre el mostrador y que iba encaminada a alcanzar la de su compañero, coloca ambas sobre su regazo, tratando en vano de ocultar sus nervios. Y espera...sólo espera a que llegue la sentencia. El aluvión sólo pausa, pero no cesa.

-Y, lo creas o no –continúa Rick sin clemencia-, puedo entenderlo todo, Kate; justificarlo todo, pasarlo por alto todo. Tus arranques, tus miedos, tu cobardía, tus desplantes y cada resultado de tu ofuscación. Puedo hasta tomar mi parte de culpa en el hecho de que dudaras de mis intenciones para nuestro futuro. Lo único que no puedo ni comprender ni disculpar es que me hayas ocultado un acontecimiento que, sin duda, es uno de los más importantes de mi vida. Que tú, conociéndome como conoces y sabiendo lo que sabes de mí, hayas dudado siquiera por un momento de la enorme felicidad que significa para mí ser padre. Si, aunque sea durante un segundo, consideraste la posibilidad de irte de mi vida sin dejarme saber que llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre...eso sí no sé si puedo perdonártelo, Kate. No tenías derecho... Realmente no lo tenías.

Una lágrima solitaria y furtiva rueda por la cara de Rick, teniendo en Kate el efecto de un rayo que la calcina por dentro y la reduce a polvo. Una vez más resuena en su cabeza el ya tan desgastado _"¿Qué hice, por Dios bendito? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" _ La desolación y decepción que emanan de ese hombre abatido, la quiebran, la anulan, le duelen más que el dolor propio. Necesita encontrar una forma, un puñado de argumentos que le dejen claro la profundidad de su amor por él; la magnitud de su arrepentimiento; y la decisión tomada hace muchas semanas de hacerle partícipe de cada paso rumbo al nacimiento de ese ser al que dieron vida. Cómo nunca, odia su incapacidad con las palabras y con sus emociones. El tiempo vuela, se agota; el enojo y el rencor empiezan a subir como la espuma, las compuertas están cerrándose y, o alcanza a colarse por el último resquicio y queda dentro, o se resigna a quedar fuera definitivamente. _Piensa, Kate, piensa...y habla de una maldita vez, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Inspira, espira. Una vez, dos veces... Habla. Ahora._

-Tienes razón, Rick, desde luego que no tengo ningún derecho a privarte de la dicha de ser padre por segunda vez. Admito mi error al no habértelo dicho antes de marcharme. De hecho, me equivoqué desde el momento en que salí de tu vida de esa manera estúpida y absurda. No tengo justificación, no tengo disculpa, no hay fundamentos. Lo asumo todo. Lo único que puedo y debo decir en mi favor es que fui a buscarte después de unos días para confesarte la verdad, pero no estabas; te acababas de ir a tu gira. Y no me pareció que esta fuera una notica que se debiera dar por teléfono. Sé que no tengo perdón; pero también sé que te amo y que lo único que deseo es regresar a tu vida; compartir contigo cada minuto de cada día de esta espera. Por favor, Rick...perdóname.

El opresivo y desesperante silencio. El frío que cala hasta la médula. La calma amenazadora. El miedo paralizante e incontrolable. Cada segundo expectante, cada latido del corazón, duelen, calan, hieren como una cruel agonía. Y con todo y eso, es preferible a un adiós que sería peor que una condena a muerte. Al final, el sonido llega, pero el calvario no acaba.

-Necesito tiempo, Kate –hay desánimo en su voz, decaimiento en su postura, resignación y tortura en la mirada-. Espacio para pensar y decidir qué hacer. Debo irme ahora; quiero estar solo.

Se encamina hacia la puerta con pasos cansados, la abre y apenas si voltea para exigir más que sugerir:

-Come, Kate. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por el bebé. Estemos como estemos nosotros, él tiene que estar bien.

Se va. Kate siente que se le hunde el suelo; que sus reservas de llanto de alguna manera se reabastecieron y lágrimas renovadas mojan su rostro pálido e infinitamente triste. Las cosas salieron exactamente tan mal como las preveía. El día que empezó con una tímida esperanza cobrando vida al calor de de siete cartas de dolor y amor infinitos, ahora termina empapado en gotas amargas de contrición y una soledad que no será capaz de llenar el mundo entero si no lo tiene a él y a su amor, rodeándolos a ella y a su hijo como el más dulce y protector de los abrazos.

Se obliga a comer de los contenedores que quedaron olvidados sobre la mesa; no se molesta ni en sacar platos o cubiertos de metal. Mastica y traga la comida tibia, más por instinto que por hambre o placer. Se obliga a deglutir, auxiliada por un vaso de agua templada. Termina, guarda, limpia. Todo en modo automático. Con la mente lejos, muy lejos; ni siquiera sabe dónde... Sólo sabe que sigue con tesón al dueño de su corazón y sus suspiros, esté donde esté él. Daría todo por conocer su paradero; por poder seguirlo con algo más que con sus pensamientos. Hace una silenciosa plegaria por que, dónde quiera que se encuentre, esté seguro y a salvo, aun y cuando por dentro se sienta destrozado a causa de ella.

Camina al sofá como autómata; se deja caer en el en calidad de bulto y se recuesta, acomodando su cabeza sobre un mullido almohadón. Sus manos se unen sobre su vientre en ademán protector, acariciándolo con ternura por debajo de su blusa.

-Mi cielo –por ese breve momento se iluminan sus ojos al dirigirlos hacia donde se anida su hijo-, no hay nada que yo desee más que traer de regreso a tu papá para compartir con él cada experiencia que viviremos contigo. Voy a luchar con todo por conseguirlo; pero, pase lo que pase, vamos a estar bien, bebé... Te lo prometo.

La noche será larga. No tiene idea de lo que le depare el siguiente día. Lo ama, lo extraña, lo necesita con locura. Pero, venga lo que venga, ya un pedacito de él se quedó con ella para llenarle la vida. Cierra los ojos en búsqueda de un descanso que no puede darse el lujo de negarle al que ahora escucha los latidos de su corazón desde dentro.

* * *

El líquido tinto es un mudo testigo que sólo contempla a través del cristal diáfano que lo contiene; lastimero y oscuro como una señal de duelo; coloreado de nostalgia y de recuerdos de tiempos mejores en los que otra copa se situaba a un lado mientras una bella mujer acompañaba al hombre solitario y taciturno que hoy, desde hace muchas horas, ha dejado relegada su bebida en favor de sus recuerdos.

La pequeña y elegante oficina situada en el sótano del bar, propiedad de Rick Castle, permanece en relativas penumbras a esas horas de la madrugada. Recostado en un sillón que le queda demasiado estrecho, el escritor mira hacia algún punto perdido en el techo, con el antebrazo izquierdo sobre la frente y las piernas cruzadas sobre el descansabrazos de la butaca contigua. En la mesilla lateral, olvidada, yace una copa de vino tinto que apenas han tocado sus labios. Hoy no hay whiskey. Esta noche declinó la bebida escocesa y su ardiente espíritu, en favor de la que, inevitablemente, lo lleva a evocarla a ella. Hoy necesita exorcizarse; hundirse en los infiernos y emerger purificado, exonerado, despojado de sus demonios y dispuesto a conceder indultos y ofrecer nuevos comienzos. Hoy le es indispensable sumergirse en reminiscencias; paladear el sabor del recuerdo de su piel; embriagarse con el fantasma de su fragancia; alcanzar el delirio en las sombras que sus besos le dejaron en los labios. Hoy debe llegar al punto de quiebra en el que el dolor de la ausencia se haga sentir en cada poro de su cuerpo y en cada rincón de su alma, hasta que lo empape y lo aturda; hasta que lo vuelva consciente a plenitud de lo que sería una vida unido a ella sólo por el ser que crearon juntos; tan cerca pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Debe hundirse en la posibilidad de una pena tan honda que el temor de vivirla vuelva pequeño cualquier pecado y posible cualquier absolución.

Porque no puede seguir mintiéndose. Una revelación de ese calibre cambia la vida, lo cambia todo y lo pone en perspectiva. El amor por una mujer –esa clase de amor que siente el por Kate- merece todos los intentos y las oportunidades. Hoy por la mañana, luego de hablar con ella, ya estaba dispuesto al perdón y al olvido. Después llegó el descubrimiento; con él la pena del tiempo perdido; de las experiencias anheladas y no vividas junto a la mujer que ama y que, además, es la madre de su hijo. Enfado, preocupación, decepción, pesar, confusión. Pero por encima de todas esas poderosas emociones, prevalece sólo una: un amor sin límites por esa vida nueva, una felicidad sin nombre ante la criatura que está en camino. Sí, el amor por una mujer cambia la vida...pero el amor por un hijo concebido con esa mujer, lo supera todo, lo puede todo, lo perdona todo. El resto se vuelve pequeño ante la grandeza que implica el milagro del amor y de la vida que nace de ese invulnerable sentimiento.

Y de pronto se evaporan las dudas, se esfuman las inquietudes, se disuelven los miedos al calor de la esperanza y el perdón que emergen luminosos y tibios como el sol de primavera. El porvenir se abre prometedor y radiante, rompiendo como un rayo de luz nítida luego de la larga y tenebrosa oscuridad.

* * *

Kate se pregunta a quién se le ocurrió llamarle a este suplicio "nauseas matinales"; debe haber sido a algún sujeto del sexo masculino y que, desde luego, jamás vivió un embarazo. Porque hay días –como éste- en que la necesidad de devolver el estómago la aqueja mañana, tarde y noche, indistintamente y sin causa aparente. Simplemente al bebé parece molestarle todo: lo que come y lo que no come pero sí huele; si se alimenta o si no lo hace, o si está trabajando, durmiendo o...pensando en su papi –como sucede siempre independientemente de cualquier otra actividad que realice-. Y hoy es una de esas jornadas inclementes en las que ya no tiene ni idea de que le queda en el intestino para regresar. Se siente cansada, con la frente perlada de sudor, sus manos temblorosas por el esfuerzo...y con un deseo enorme –como tantas otras veces- de tener a su lado al hombre que ama, al padre de su bebito; aunque no pueda hacer nada para evitarle los malestares, pero con el simple hecho de saberlo a su lado, sosteniendo su cabello y acariciando su espalda, con eso bastaría para hacerla sentir mejor. La necesidad que siente de él está volviéndola loca. Hoy no es un buen día definitivamente, y no lo será mientas no lo vuelva a ver. Pero hasta ahora, su mañana no es sino un suplicio; son las 12 del mediodía, ha pasado en el baño más tiempo del tolerable, y Rick no ha dado señales de vida.

Cuando al fin parece que los espasmos ceden y que su estómago se asienta, Kate se lava los dientes, se acicala, retoca su maquillaje, se aplica su perfume y sale rumbo a su escritorio, menos dispuesta de lo que debería, para enfrentar las horas que le quedan por hoy en la 12ª. Si Rick no aparece, ya tendrá tiempo de sobra por la tarde para decidir su siguiente paso. Él le pidió espacio, y se lo debe, pero no está segura de poder pasar un día más sin él. Quizá pueda darse el lujo de un mensaje...sólo unas cuantas palabras de las muchas que ella le debe.

Su corazón escapa un latido en el momento en que su escritorio entra en su campo de visión; pero es el hombre sentado a un lado de su mesa de trabajo quien que le arranca un suspiro y le humedece los ojos. -_Rick está aquí, ha venido a pesar de todo- _se dice a sí misma entre emocionada y angustiada; incierta ante lo que pueda haber venido a decirle su ex compañero. Bien sabe Dios que lo qué daría ella a cambio de recuperarlo como compañero, como amigo, como amante, como su todo y más. Él aún no se ha percatado de que Kate se aproxima, de modo que la nerviosa detective aprovecha los segundos y los pasos que la separan de Castle para respirar hondo y acomodarse el cabello que, por otro lado, está impecable luego de que ocupara de él frente al espejo del baño; todo con la secreta esperanza de encontrarse con el objeto de sus anhelos en cualquier momento.

Rick parece presentir su presencia –como siempre-, y voltea justo a tiempo para recibirla de pie, ofreciéndole un vaso desechable de té frío de durazno, mientras sobre la superficie del escritorio descansa su propio café y un envoltorio que, con toda seguridad, debe contener algo para comer. Kate siente como se le entibia el corazón al sentir nuevamente a su alrededor el halo protector y guardián que sólo ese hombre es capaz de brindarle.

Están frente a frente por algunos instantes y ella siente como su corazón se derrite de anticipación y ternura ante lo que alcanza a percibir en el rostro de Rick. Está, en primera instancia, más guapo que nunca. Perfectamente peinado y afeitado. El aroma de su loción le llena los sentidos y, por suerte, no se producen efectos desagradables en su estómago. Su rostro luce radiante, su mirada límpida y con una manifiesta determinación brillando en el fondo de las pupilas como fuego fatuo. Y su sonrisa... Oh, Dios, su sonrisa podría muy bien iluminar a todo Manhattan en un día gris. Hay esperanza, optimismo, alegría genuina y amor...legítimo y auténtico amor, ahora multiplicado y concentrado.

Kate siente como su mundo recupera el eje; como su vida se endereza y como la nube oscura se aleja de sobre su cabeza por obra y gracia de la sonrisa y la mirada de Rick. Los labios de la detective se distienden, franca y cálidamente. Durante esos momentos no hay nada ni nadie más que ellos dos, su amor, y esa vida nueva que late pujante en sus entrañas, sintiendo como la felicidad de su madre irradia en ondas tibias que le inyectan vida y bienestar.

-Buenas tardes, detective –saluda Rick en tono jovial y ligero, como en los viejos y buenos tiempos.

-Buenas tardes, _Rick –_responde Kate al saludo en el mismo tenor juguetón, pero haciendo énfasis en su nombre.

-Te traje un té y algo para comer. ¿Has comido algo hoy?

-Sí, pero no llevo un buen día. Lo he devuelto todo. Tengo el estómago vacío ahora mismo... Así que muchas gracias por la comida. ¿La compartimos en la sala de descanso? –Pregunta cautelosa-. A esta hora esta solo por aquí.

-Buena idea. Vamos.

La hace caminar por delante mientras él carga con las provisiones como el caballero que es, pero Kate se eleva a las nubes en el momento en que siente como la mano libre de Rick se posa en la parte baja de su espalda, en un gesto familiar e íntimo que logra que sus esperanzas renazcan sin remedio.

Una vez en la sala de descanso, ella se encarga de cerrar puertas y bajar persianas. Él coloca sobre la mesa los alimentos y las bebidas; está por retirarle la silla para que se siente cuando, en un golpe de audacia, Kate lo detiene, le toma las manos entre las suyas y se atreve a preguntar:

-Rick, sé que me pediste tiempo y que no debo presionar pero...simplemente no puedo con esta incertidumbre. ¿Has pensado cómo quieres que manejemos esto? –Se nota insegura y temerosa, pero sigue-. Yo estoy dispuesta a acatar lo que tú decidas.

Rick entrelaza los dedos con los de ella, dándole seguridad y certeza sin siquiera haber empezado a pronunciar palabra-. La sonrisa sigue ahí, la ternura que se desborda por los ojos; todos los indicios apuntan hacia el mejor escenario, sin embargo ella necesita escuchárselo decir, requiere –como siempre- el consuelo de sus palabras.

-Te amo, Kate. Más de lo que nunca he amado a ninguna mujer –se acerca hasta casi tocar su frente con la de ella-. Te dije y te repito que no hay nada que yo desee más que un futuro contigo y con nuestro hijo; con él o ella y alguno más si tú quisieras. Si no deseas tener más, igual soy infinitamente feliz, siempre que estemos juntos. Ha sido difícil encontrar motivos para perdonar las semanas en las que he estado en la ignorancia, lejos de ti, luchando por olvidarte y contra el olvido. Todo este tiempo en el que me he perdido de compartir contigo las molestias, los cambios, los miedos, las preguntas y todos los cuidados que me muero por darles. Pero te amo. Eso es todo lo que sé y me importa. Y amo a nuestro bebé, Kate. Lo único que quiero es tomarte en mis brazos y sostenerte ahí hasta el momento en que tenga que compartirte con ese pequeño por el que estamos esperando. Así que, por si no lo has entendido: si tú estás dispuesta, yo quiero intentarlo otra vez.

A modo de respuesta, Kate no hace otra cosa que soltar sus manos y echarle los brazos al cuello, acercando sus labios a los de él para robarle un beso tierno, intenso, dulce, suave; cargado con mucho anhelo, con necesidad, con esperanzas y promesas que se sellan con esa caricia. Conforme los segundos pasan, el beso se profundiza, los labios se parten, y juegan, provocan. Las manos empiezan a moverse compulsivamente por las curvas y los planos definidos y suaves. Escapan suspiros, gemidos, susurros apasionados de palabras de amor y de deseo. Los nombres de uno y otra escapan entre exhalaciones candentes mientras las caricias se enardecen y la pasión se inflama.

Luego de deliciosos minutos, el sentido común aparece como una chispa en el fondo de sus mentes obnubiladas y se separan entre risas eufóricas y roces suaves con los que buscan mantener un contacto que no se sienten preparados para romper. Se acomodan ante la mesa, tomados de las manos y embriagados de alegría renovada, dispuestos a comerse el mundo y beberse los vientos ahora que están juntos otra vez...y esperan ambos que en esta ocasión, sea para siempre.

-Supongo que eso significa que sí estás dispuesta ¿verdad? –pregunta Rick más por bromear con ella que porque realmente tenga dudas.

-Sí, definitivamente sí. Quiero compartir contigo mi vida, este embarazo, esté bebé que es afortunado porque tiene al mejor papá del mundo –le planta un beso fugaz en los labios como confirmación de su halago-. Quiero un futuro contigo, Rick, sólo contigo.

-Mmmm, veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo luego de una semana experimentando el plan de mimos, cuidados y protección pre natal que tengo diseñado para mi hijo y su madre, y que pienso poner en práctica a partir de...pues de ahora mismo.

-¿Plan de mimos, cuidados y protección pre natal? –Pregunta Kate, divertida por la expresión de complot en la cara de Rick-. Vamos, Castle, tú y yo sabemos que no soy buena paciente.

-Oh sí...no me lo tienes que decir. Lo sé por experiencia –le sonríe con ternura mientras le acomoda una hebra de cabello detrás de la oreja y le roza la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos-. Pero estoy seguro de que, por esta vez y tratándose de nuestro hijo, harás una excepción y me dejarás consentirte y cuidarte ¿o no?

Kate sólo lo ve con ojos de adoración. Siente que un caudal de emociones tibias y azucaradas se producen en algún punto de su mente y le recorren el cuerpo como un bálsamo reparador. No se explica cómo fue capaz de sobrevivir las primeras semanas de su embarazo sin tener a su lado a este hombre extraordinario, amoroso, gentil y lleno de amor para ella y su bebé. No sabe siquiera cómo pensó alguna vez que podría vivir sin él.

-Sí, Rick. Claro que voy a dejarte cuidarnos y mimarnos y hacernos muy felices a este pequeño y a mí –hace una pausa, buscando palabras-. De hecho, me atreví a llamar al consultorio de mi ginecóloga y reservar para esta tarde mi segunda cita. Hoy me harán el segundo ultrasonido ¿sabes? Y, no estaba segura de si te vería pero, la verdad es que...tenía la esperanza de que, de no ser así, la revisión médica sería una excusa perfecta para verte. Sabía que por muy enojado que siguieras conmigo, no te perderías la oportunidad de ver a nuestro hijo en un monitor ni de oír sus latidos.

Ahora es Rick quien acorta la distancia entre ellos y, tomándola de por la nuca con delicadeza, la besa en los labios, poniendo en ese beso toda su gratitud, su alegría, su amor por ella y por su hijo.

-Por supuesto que no me la perdería. Hoy veremos al bebé por primera vez, Kate, juntos... ¡Gracias!

-No, Rick, gracias a ti... Por todo.

Se sostienen la mirada por un momento, hablando sin hablar; diciéndose en silencio todo lo que las palabras no alcanzan a expresar. Difícilmente podrían encontrarse dos personas más felices en ese momento a kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿A qué hora es la cita con la doctora?

-A las 4. Y pedí la tarde libre. Así que después podríamos hacer lo que tú quieras.

-Vamos al loft, pasamos la tarde ahí ¿estás de acuerdo? –Aún se asoman rescoldos de duda en la pregunta de Rick, y a Kate le duele eso-. Pero...

-¿Pero...? –le da un ligero apretón Kate a la mano de Rick que sostiene en la suya, animándolo a hablar.

-¿Quisieras...quedarte esta noche en el loft, conmigo, Kate? –pregunta con cautela, seguro de que hay posibilidades de que ella le diga que no.

-Claro que sí –otro beso; no se le ocurre cómo más devolverle la seguridad y la confianza-. Luego de ver a la ginecóloga, pasaremos a mi departamento y me llevaré lo indispensable. Ya después nos organizamos para trasladar lo demás.

Kate no le pregunta si está de acuerdo en que se mude con él otra vez. No le da oportunidad de dudar ni titubear. Le deja claro con palabras y hechos que ella está en esa relación definitivamente y que no va a perder el tiempo para empezar a demostrarle cuánto lo ama y lo decidida que está a recuperar el terreno que haya podido haber perdido por su necedad.

Y la sonrisa que él le devuelve es todo el premio que necesita por su osadía y su valor. Le da gracias al cielo en silencio por haber podido devolver a su rostro esa expresión de felicidad genuina.

-Te amo, Kate. Los amo...mucho.

-Te amo...siempre.

Continuará...

* * *

_**Gracias por su apoyo y por seguir conmigo esta aventura. Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones. Un abrazo,**_

_**Val.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Llegamos al final de la jornada. Este es el último capítulo del fic, pero añadiré un breve epílogo en los próximos días. Este capítulos es muy largo y pensé en dividirlo en dos, pero realmente no quedaba bien un corte en ningún punto; de modo que se los dejo así, esperando que lo disfruten cuan largo es. A quienes, de una u otra manera, me han demostrado su apoyo para este fic, muchas, pero muchísimas gracias. Gracias también a quienes leen en silencio. Esperen próximamente la secuela de Reencuentro Inesperado; mientras tanto, agradeceré los comentarios que dejen para este último capítulo. ¡Hasta pronto!**_

_**Castle no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Capítulo 9.

Radiante. Esa es la palabra que medianamente puede describir a Kate hoy. No hay parte de ella que no irradie alegría y plenitud hasta el punto de contagiar a propios o extraños. Descienden por el ascensor –ella y Rick-, tomados de la mano, desde la planta en la que se encuentra el consultorio de la gineco-obstetra, hasta el vestíbulo del edificio. Ella se aferra y se pega a Rick con una avidez y necesidad que ni siquiera se molesta en tratar de disimular. Su cabeza está reclinada sobre el hombro de su compañero y la expresión en el rostro de facciones delicadas denota sólo adoración y felicidad que se desbordan. Sus ojos brillan, sus labios están permanentemente curvados en una sonrisa que se niega a deshacerse, y su dedo pulgar traza círculos sobre el dorso de la mano masculina que sostiene la de ella con firmeza y dulzura, en tanto que la mano libre se posa tiernamente sobre su vientre, acariciándolo con abandono. Están envueltos en un confortable silencio que no requiere ser llenado con palabras puesto que los suspiros se suceden uno tras otro. Y el orgulloso padre no puede evitar la sensación de alivio y satisfacción que le produce saberla así, contenta...más aún porque él constituye una de las dos primordiales razones del cambio en el ánimo de la detective.

Rick se pierde en los recuerdos más recientes. Ha sido un día mágico, especial, único; luminoso luego de tantas semanas sombrías en las que casi llegó a conciliarse con la idea de que no volvería a la vida de Kate en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo, esta mañana la empezó embelesado por la sonrisa de su musa; hechizado por su voz y maravillado por sus palabras; subyugado por sus labios, arrebatado por sus besos e ilusionado como un adolescente ante la promesa escrita en cada gesto, en cada caricia, en cada mirada colmada de amor que le ha dedicado Kate desde el momento en que volvieron a verse luego de la delicada revelación que les cambiará la vida definitivamente.

El hecho, aparentemente trivial, de que ella haya esperado por él para su segunda cita con la ginecóloga y, sobretodo, para ver por primera vez al bebé a través de un ultrasonido, ha significado para Rick todo y más. Se lo agradece tanto como el que haya ido a buscarlo semanas atrás para comunicarle la buena nueva y que no se lo haya dicho absolutamente a nadie antes que a él. Los agravios pasados -nacidos de la inseguridad, de la mala comunicación y de los miedos- pierden fuerza ahora ante esos detalles que reflejan consideración y un amor incuestionable, y que, a él, le devuelven el alma al cuerpo, le hinchan el corazón de gratitud y lo ponen de cara al más anhelado de los futuros… Justo ese futuro con el que ya no se atrevía ni a soñar.

Con la velocidad de un relámpago pasan por la mente de Rick las escenas de lo que ha compartido con ella en las últimas horas, y sus labios se distienden hasta lo imposible en una mueca de satisfacción y euforia: el poco tiempo que tuvo que pasar junto al escritorio de Kate –en su silla que nunca fue removida de su lugar- luego de que terminaron de comer; el afán con el que ella se aferraba a su mano a pesar de lo incómodo que debía resultarle trabajar sólo con la derecha. Las miradas furtivas y frecuentes que la detective le dirigía cada tantos minutos, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. La sensación familiar que se despertó en ambos cuando, llegada la hora de dejar la 12ª, Kate esperó con paciencia a que el escritor entendiera la indicación silenciosa para que tomara su abrigo del respaldo de la silla y lo sostuviera para que ella se lo pusiera, sin hacer ni amago de acomodar su cabello, instándolo así a ocuparse también de ese gesto tan íntimo, tan propio de ellos dos y de su rutina de cada fin de jornada laboral. De una y mil maneras haciéndole ver Kate su disposición a recuperar, palmo a palmo, el terreno perdido.

Recuerda también el viaje hacia el consultorio de la doctora; Kate dejándolo conducir por el puro placer de seguir aferrada a su mano y con los ojos castaños fijos en él, en una especie de trance. No conocía Rick ese aspecto de ella llevado al extremo. Tan apegada y necesitada del contacto físico sin importar el lugar o las personas de alrededor. No está muy seguro de si sólo se trata de un efecto colateral de las hormonas disparadas por el embarazo pero, sea lo que sea, ¡cómo lo está disfrutando! Porque luego la llegada al consultorio no fue menos dulce. Las manos enlazadas, siempre enlazadas…No había manera de que Kate lo dejara fuera de su vista a menos de que fuera indispensable. Llenaron juntos el formulario de rutina, lo entregaron a la recepcionista mientras él se divertía viendo a Kate sonrojarse cuando la amable mujer puntualizó la diferencia entre el humor de la paciente hoy y el de la visita anterior, hace más de un mes; escena que se repitió una vez que estuvieron frente a la doctora, para bochorno de Kate y satisfacción de Rick. Luego, la emoción indescriptible al ver a su bebé en un monitor, lleno de vida y salud; el alivio que sintieron los dos al saber que su crecimiento y desarrollo son normales. Escuchar los latidos, rápidos e impetuosos, prácticamente les arrancó lágrimas que terminaron en un beso breve y tierno que selló la promesa de un porvenir juntos, felices, renovados.

El timbre del elevador al llegar abajo los obliga a dejar de soñar despiertos; salen a la calle con la poderosa sensación de ser invencibles, inquebrantables, inseparables. El atardecer fresco de septiembre los acaricia, llenándolos de vigor, de esperanzas…de una necesidad imperiosa de compartir su dicha con quienes más aman. El plan ya está trazado y en marcha: reunir esa misma tarde en el loft a Alexis, a Jim y a Martha para darles las buenas nuevas. Kate siente temor de confrontarse con la hija de Rick, mientras que él tiene cierta renuencia aun a reunirse con su madre, pero tanto una como el otro saben que, si fueron capaces de pasar por encima de sus propios errores y diferencias por el amor que se tienen y que le tienen a su bebé, desde luego que serán capaces de sobreponerse al resto del mundo. Ya resolverán todo lo que haya que resolver. Después de todo, difícilmente hay algo que no puedan vencer juntos.

* * *

-¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunta Rick a Kate apenas llegados al loft, cargados con tres enormes maletas empacadas a toda prisa a su paso por el apartamento de ella, y mientras se deshacen de sus abrigos.

-La verdad es que no sé si tengo más hambre o cansancio –le responde mientras se deja caer en el sofá, sacándose los zapatos-. Últimamente no he descansado lo necesario…justo cuando más debería hacerlo.

-Me siento parcialmente responsable de eso, de modo que me voy a encargar de solucionar ese asunto a partir de ya.

-Me encanta cómo suena eso, ¿sabes? –le pregunta acariciando su mentón.

-Definitivamente nuestro hijo está obrando milagros en ti, detective –le afirma, devolviéndole la caricia-; sólo por eso lo amo más, si eso es posible.

-Rick –el tono se vuelve serio mientras fija su mirada en los ojos azules-, yo sé que no soy una persona fácil. Que soy demasiado independiente, y testaruda…y que puedo llegar a ponerme más insoportable aún debido a mi embarazo y, de hecho, me disculpo de antemano por eso; pero necesito que sepas que estas semanas sin ti han sido unas de las más duras de mi vida. Siempre te amo, siempre te necesito, pero ahora, con este bebé dentro de mí, me haces más falta que nunca; y ahora también sé que, en el fondo de mí. hace mucho que nació la ilusión de tener un hijo tuyo y de compartir cada momento de esta espera contigo. No tienes idea de cómo he llorado por no estar a tu lado todo este tiempo; no sabes cómo he anhelado tus cuidados, tu mimos, tu preocupación por nuestro bienestar, la sensación de amparo que sólo tú puedes brindarme. Nunca habría podido hacer esto sola, cariño… Es una posibilidad que ni siquiera puedo plantearme.

Rick le dedica la más encantadora de sus sonrisas, la besa rosando apenas sus labios pero vaciando en ellos todo el amor del que es capaz, luego la recuesta en el sillón, cubriéndola con la manta que descansa sobre el respaldo e, hincado en el suelo, junto a su cabeza, le murmura al oído:

-No tienes que hacer nada de esto sola, Kate, porque no estás sola. No hay manera en este mundo de que yo pudiera dejarte pasar por esta experiencia sin mí. Están condenados a soportarme tú y este pequeño al que me muero por conocer. Y tendrás que acostumbrarte a que casi te mantenga entre algodones porque es justo lo que voy a hacer, aunque a vece me odies por ello –deposita un beso breve sobre su frente y se pone de pie-. Así que ahora vas quedarte aquí, durmiendo una siesta, mientras yo empiezo la cena para nuestros invitados. Luego te prepararé un baño para que te relajes antes de que lleguen, hay suficiente tiempo. Después, compartiremos esto con nuestras familias; juntos, siempre juntos.

Casi cuarenta minutos más tarde, Kate despierta, se estira a lo largo del sofá y sonríe al ubicar el lugar en el que está y la razón por la que se encuentra ahí. La sonrisa se ensancha en cuanto descubre sobre la mesilla de centro un platón que contiene un racimo de uvas, algunas rebanadas de queso y galletas saladas; a un lado, una botella de ginger ale acompañado de un vaso de cristal. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de emoción. Realmente no tiene idea de dónde pueden seguir brotándoles si, a estas alturas, pensó que ya debía habérselas agotado todas, pero parece que las hormonas del embarazo son una fuente inagotable de llanto que emerge por todo y por nada. Sólo que ésta vez no se trata de "nada", sino de la infinita consideración y protección del hombre al que ama y que la ama más allá de sus debilidades y sus fallos. En ningún lado que no sea con Rick podrían estar bien ella y su hijo…o hija. Fue una tonta al haber causado una ruptura que los privó a los dos de la compañía y el amor de quien, sin duda, es el mejor hombre que ha conocido y que, por un glorioso golpe de su suerte, es suyo…aun es suyo.

Y ese dechado de virtudes que, por fortuna, es todo suyo, ahora mismo se mueve por la cocina como una tentadora aparición. Recién salido de la ducha; con las puntas de su cabello aún húmedas; enfundado en una camiseta de manga larga que se le ciñe al torso como una envoltura perfecta y sexy…muy sexy; unos jeans de color oscuro que se ajustan en el lugar preciso para lograr que la boca de la furtiva espectadora se seque y su imaginación se desboque. _Una tentación _–confiesa Kate para sí misma- _una poderosa e irresistible tentación. _Siempre se ha preguntado qué tiene ese hombre que puede convertir las tareas más triviales –como cocinar- en un despliegue de sensualidad tan perfecto sin siquiera proponérselo. Bueno, definitivamente el embarazo y las respectivas hormonas no son fuente inagotable sólo de lágrimas, sino de un deseo insaciable que, en este caso, se agudiza por las semanas eternas de abstinencia y soledad en una cama vacía de su presencia y carente de su calor.

La voz masculina, cargada de matices y con un dejo de diversión, sorprende a la furtiva observadora. Aparentemente la mirada de Kate ha sido tan intensa que Castle la sintió sin necesidad de verla.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, detective? –Pregunta Castle sin quitar su atención de la tarea que lo mantiene ocupado en la estufa.

-De hecho sí…me gusta mucho –responde Kate con la sonrisa en los labios y en la voz-. El panorama desde aquí es muy agradable a la vista.

El tono seductor y travieso no pasa desapercibido para el cocinero quien, ajusta la intensidad de la flama en la hornilla, se limpia las manos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirige hacia donde descansa su musa, quien lo recibe con un beso cálido y prolongado que sólo se interrumpe cuando les falta el aire. Rick se sienta en la mesilla de centro, apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas.

-¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Te sientes mejor? –no hay otra cosa que preocupación genuina y un inmenso amor detrás de cada palabra que pronuncia Rick.

-Me siento mejor que nunca –le dice mientras acaricia sus manos, apoyada sobre el codo de su brazo izquierdo-. Hace mucho tiempo que no descansaba tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-¿No tienes náuseas?

-No…aun –pone Kate cara de martirio al enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que, en cuanto se levante, el movimiento le provoque malestar en el estómago.

-No te levantes tan rápido –sugiere Rick con tono cauteloso-; recuéstate sobre los almohadones y come al menos las galletas saladas. Eso y el ginger ale deben prevenir el malestar.

-¿Ya casi es la hora de que lleguen? –Kate mira su reloj de pulsera mientras hace lo que le indicó Rick-. Quisiera ducharme antes… si hay tiempo.

-No es hora todavía. Aun tienes tiempo suficiente antes de recibir a nuestros comensales, Kate. Deja que tu estómago se asiente y luego puedes tomar un baño; todo está dispuesto para que lo hagas. Tus maletas están en el vestidor para cuando quieras devolver tu ropa a su lugar.

-¿A…su lugar? –Hay algo de timidez y temor detrás de la pregunta-. ¿No deberemos primero volver a hacerle espacio? Reacomodar tus cosas…

-No es necesario –vuelve a tomarla de las manos, esta vez juntando su frente con la de ella-. Todo ahí sigue igual que como cuando te fuiste, Kate. Tu espacio sigue vacío… Aunque espero que eso cambie en unas horas.

Una lágrima solitaria se desliza por la mejilla ligeramente sonrosada de Kate. Se siente abrumada ante la nobleza ilimitada de ese hombre sin el que, ahora lo sabe, no puede vivir. Con una mano le acaricia la cara, alcanza la parte trasera de su cabeza y lo acerca a sus labios para decirle, con otro beso, lo que no está segura de alcanzar a expresar con palabras. Él se separa –demasiado pronto para el gusto de Kate-, con su dedo pulgar enjuga la gota salada y, luego de besarla en la frente, la ayuda gentilmente a ponerse de pie.

-Te necesito, Rick –le susurra, abrazada de él y con la boca en su oído-…No tienes idea de todo lo que significa para mí tenerte conmigo. No quiero perderte.

-No vas a perderme, mi amor. Te lo prometo.

Un beso más y se obligan a apartarse antes de que les ganen las inmensas ganas, y la hora de recibir a Martha, Alexis y Jim, los sorprenda en medio de una intensa sesión de caricias que los dos saben bien que, una vez empezada, no va a terminar sino en mucho más y hasta muchas horas después.

De modo que Rick la lleva de la mano al cuarto de baño, la desviste con paciencia y un férreo autocontrol –mismo del que Kate no se siente tan segura de tener en ese momento-, la ayuda a entrar a la bañera cubierta ya de fragante espuma, y se marcha, cerrando la puerta y pidiéndole que lo llame si necesita algo.

* * *

No alcanzan a completarse ni treinta minutos cuando Rick, quien se endereza luego de verificar el estado de la carne que tiene en el horno, siente como un par de brazos firmes y fragantes lo envuelven en un abrazo suave por detrás. Sonríe al sentir a Kate pegada a su espalda, con la mejilla descansando entre sus omóplatos y sus manos tibias enlazadas a la altura de su cintura, sosteniéndolo estrechamente unido a ella. Maniobrando para darse la vuelta y quedar de frente sin deshacer el abrazo, la besa en la mejilla, en la sien, en los párpados y en la comisura de los labios, arrancándole un profundo suspiro que no hace sino ensanchar su sonrisa.

-Oye, no te esperaba tan pronto por aquí otra vez pero eres más que bienvenida ya que llegas así.

Se separa de ella apenas lo suficiente para recorrerla completa con ojos en los que danzan armoniosamente la admiración y el deseo. Contempla con orgullo el bello conjunto de rasgos perfectos y curvas hechiceras que ahora mismo van enfundadas en unos jeans ajustados de color azul pálido; una camisa de seda color verde olivo, con un escote prudente y travieso; zapatos planos, rostro apenas maquillado y enmarcado por rizos castaños y largos que caen entre los hombros y por la espalda. Es la misma mujer de ayer, nada ha cambiado aparentemente, excepto…ella misma, desde dentro, desde lo más profundo. A pesar de que aún hay ligeros círculos violáceos –mucho menos pronunciados que el día anterior- bajo sus ojos, y cierta palidez en el semblante, también es cierto que Katherine Beckett ahora mismo irradia una luz que es capaz de opacar al mismo sol. Se ve simplemente radiante, feliz, exultante. Su mirada despide luz, amor, entusiasmo, un sosiego que -por un lapso que pareció eterno- le fue esquivo. Decir que Rick está subyugado por lo que tiene entre sus brazos, es quedarse corto; la ama, la desea desesperadamente, lo daría todo por no tener que esperar ni un minuto más para despojarla de cada prenda, sustituyéndola con besos interminables y caricias ardientes. Por muchas que son sus ganas de compartir con su familia la noticia de que esperan un bebé, son más sus ansias de tenerla sólo para él, toda la noche…toda la vida. Será una velada que se hará larga.

-La verdad es que… aunque estaba disfrutando mucho el baño –se acerca más a él, quedando en una posición tan íntima que casi se funden en uno solo-, son más mis ganas de estar contigo. Te he echado tanto de menos, que lo único que quiero es aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para estar a tu lado.

Rick la empuja ligeramente contra la encimera sin soltarla ni un poco. La mano izquierda de Kate rodea cariñosamente el cuello de Rick, mientras que la derecha descansa apretada sobre el pecho de él, viajando ocasionalmente por su clavícula, su cuello, su mandíbula y su mejilla. Sus cabezas se unen por momentos, luego la boca de él se acerca a la mejilla de ella para trazar un camino hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, susurrándole con ternura al tiempo que sus manos recorren ávidamente la espalda femenina.

-Aunque suene egoísta, me encanta oír eso –le besa el cuello mientras enhebra sus manos entre los rizos color chocolate-. Porque yo también te extrañé mucho, Kate. Intentar olvidarte es la tarea más difícil que he tenido que encarar en toda mi vida.

-No tienes idea de cómo me atormentaba la idea de que lo consiguieras. Cada día que pasaba sin saber de ti más que lo que las noticias en tu página decían, imaginándote hablando con otras, sonriéndole a otras…era un infierno; un infierno que no quiero volver a vivir.

-Si de mí depende, créeme que no volveremos a pasar por algo así –le afirma estrechando más el abrazo, si eso es posible-. Desde que nos conocemos, cada etapa que he tenido que pasar sin ti, ha sido como una pesadilla.

De pronto Kate se queda seria, pensativa, con una expresión preocupada y taciturna en el rostro antes alegre, como si algún pensamiento pasajero hubiera logrado enturbiar la perfección del momento. Ante el silencio prolongado, Rick deja las caricias y se concentra en mirarla a los ojos, intentando detectar en ellos la causa del cambio repentino. Y, si el perfecto conocimiento que tiene de ella no le falla, lo que encuentra ahí es preocupación y miedo. Presiente el motivo; casi que estaba esperando ese momento desde hace rato.

-Kate –le pregunta en voz muy baja, como compartiendo un secreto-, ¿estás preocupada por Alexis?

Una media sonrisa más triste que sincera se asoma a los labios de Kate; no deja de sorprenderle la forma en que Rick logra descifrarla sin necesidad de demasiadas palabras cuando ella tiene la guardia baja, cuando no se empeña en dejarlo fuera del caos que puede llegar a ser su cabeza. La verdad es que, desde el momento en que decidieron reunir a su familia para informarles de su embarazo, Kate no ha podido evitar cierta aprensión respecto a su reencuentro con Alexis. No tiene la menor idea de cómo pudo haber tomado la chica el hecho de que, una vez más, ella le haya roto el corazón a su padre. Bien sabe Kate que para Alexis, la felicidad de Rick es lo más importante en el mundo y que en más de una ocasión se ha ganado la animadversión de la muchacha debido al daño que le ha hecho a Castle. Si las cartas escritas por él son algún indicio, este último abandono caló tan hondo que Rick planteó seriamente dejarla fuera de su vida de forma definitiva; lo ha pasado muy mal durante las últimas semanas y cualquiera en el lugar de Alexis tendría toda la razón y el derecho a odiar a quien fuera que causara tanto daño a ese hombre que no merece otra cosa que consideración y amor a manos llenas. De modo que sí, tiene miedo de enfrentarse con el resentimiento justificado de Alexis… Pero no hay nada que no esté dispuesta a intentar por obtener el perdón también de ella. Cueste lo que cueste.

-Sí…un poco –le responde, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Rick, buscando la protección y seguridad que sólo él puede darle.

-Ey –le obliga a levantar la cabeza, tomándola del mentón con delicadeza-, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Claro que sí tengo de qué preocuparme…y mucho, Rick.

-No, Kate. Confía en mí –le da un beso como prueba de confianza-. Alexis no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

La sonrisa regresa franca y genuina a los labios de Kate. El alivio fluye por su sistema, aligerando la única carga que quedaba sobre sus hombros. Esa preocupación era lo único que ensombrecía un día que debía ser sólo de reconciliación, esperanza y encuentro con un porvenir que se promete dichoso. Si Alexis está ajena a la tormenta recién vivida por la pareja y para ella todo está como estaba –y aún mejor-, entonces la felicidad de Kate en este momento es perfecta y no hay nada que le impida perderse en la bulliciosa emoción de compartir con sus seres más queridos la más hermosa de las novedades. Definitivamente no merece la nobleza de ese hombre ni su infinita capacidad de perdón pero, lo merezca o no, lo ama y lo quiere con ella para siempre.

-Ya no sé de qué manera darte las gracias, Rick. Son tantas las cosas que te debo que ni siete vidas me alcanzarían para compensarte.

-No. Tú no me debes nada –vuelve a abrazarla como si el alma se le fuera en ello-. Cualquier deuda que el universo pudiera tener conmigo, me la pagó en el momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron.

Kate vuelve a buscarle los labios, anhelante, enamorada, ansiosa por demostrarle, una y mil veces, su amor, su devoción, su compromiso eterno. Recién se han unido sus bocas, olvidados los dos del lugar y el tiempo, cuando el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y de las carcajadas de los que van llegando interrumpen la nueva ronda de caricias que estaba por comenzar. Se vuelven -entre sorprendidos y frustrados- hacia el vestíbulo, sólo para encontrarse con las expresiones divertidas y encantadas de Jim, Martha y Alexis, quienes parece como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para llegar juntos a la cita. Para variar, es Martha quien se encarga de poner en palabras lo que pasa por la mente de sus acompañantes.

-Bueno, niños –proclama la diva con tono dramático-, que si estamos interrumpiendo algo importante, podemos retirarnos y cenar por ahí nosotros tres. Se ven tan adorables así que hasta pena da deshacer este cuadro.

Las carcajadas no se hacen esperar en el padre de Kate y la hija de Rick; ésta última a quien basta con ver de lejos para que los restos de temor que pudiera guardar la detective se desvanezcan como la niebla al sol. Alexis parece tan encantada como el resto ante la imagen de ensueño que ofrecen el par de enamorados; mismos que se ven poco dispuestos a desenlazarse y que casi que por mera educación se obligan a hacerlo –sólo a medias- para caminar hacia donde sus invitados los esperan.

* * *

La velada da inicio. Las horas trascurren entre charlas, risas, anécdotas y las sabias y comprensivas miradas tanto de Jim como de Martha, quienes se sienten satisfechos y aliviados ante el más que evidente hecho de que sus hijos, luego de la dolorosa separación, han retomado la única senda que puede brindarles esa felicidad y plenitud que sólo los colma cuando están uno con el otro. La madre de Rick no puede menos que asegurarse a sí misma que valió la pena enfrentar la ira de su hijo si el resultado de su intromisión no es otro que el de ver a esos dos tortolitos con las manos unidas, las miradas clavadas uno en el otro tanto como las buenas maneras se los permiten, susurrándose palabras de amor al oído cada que pueden, y derrochando amor sin ambages.

A la hora de servir el postre, la gran revelación tiene lugar. Con la perfecta sincronía que los caracteriza, completando uno las frases del otro, Kate y Rick les dejan saber a sus –ya de por sí fascinados- comensales que dentro de menos de siete meses, la familia tendrá un nuevo y pequeño integrante.

Las lágrimas de alegría se desbordan, las felicitaciones más sinceras emergen, los futuros abuelos empiezan a hacer planes y a competir por el tiempo, la atención y el afecto del que aún no llega al mundo; la nueva hermana mayor envuelve a su papá y a Kate en un abrazo aderezado con sollozos y agradecimientos incesantes. La alegría y entusiasmo de Alexis es el mejor de los regalos y de los augurios. Kate no pensó que pudiera haber alguien más feliz y ansiosa que ella y Rick ante la próxima llegada de este bebé, pero la reacción de Alexis supera cualquier expectativa. La detective agradece en silencio al hombre que ama por concederle la gracia -aun en medio del desconsuelo y resentimiento que debió sentir ante su abandono- de mantener a su hija ajena al drama que vivieron, ahorrándole así el largo camino que tendría que recorrer ahora si tuviera que luchar por recuperar el perdón y la confianza de la muchacha justo en estos momentos en que lo único que debe rodearlos es la dulzura de la espera.

Son casi las once de la noche cuando Jim anuncia que se retira en vista de que tiene que empezar muy temprano la jornada del día siguiente; casi de inmediato Alexis y Martha hacen lo mismo, aludiendo a sus respectivas responsabilidades y compromisos, aunque bien saben todos que su retirada es más en beneficio de dejar a la pareja a solas para una celebración más privada.

Despedidas, una nueva ronda de felicitaciones, acuerdos para verse pronto e ir a hacer las compras necesarias para recibir al bebé y, de pronto, la puerta se cierra nuevamente, pero dejando esta vez un loft vacío y solo excepto por los dos que se miran intensamente durante un instante fugaz antes de colisionar en un encuentro de cuerpos que se funden con desesperación y ansia ahí mismo, en la entrada, contra la superficie sólida de una puerta que alguna vez fue testigo de una escena igual de intensa e igual de apasionada, apenas un año atrás.

Besos ardientes se alternan con caricias salvajes. La cabeza de Kate es sujeta firmemente por la enorme y poderosa mano de Rick que la mantiene inmóvil mientras recorre con los labios la piel expuesta. Hay hambre y sed en ambos; los gemidos sonoros dan fe de ello, llenando la habitación con los sonidos de la pasión y el deseo. Ella siente como la sangre se le vuelve lava abrasadora que fluye por sus venas cuando siente las manos de él viajando por debajo de la tela de su blusa que ahora le estorba al igual que cada prenda propia o ajena que se interpone como una frágil barrera entre su piel y la de su amado. Un frenesí incontenible se apodera de Kate, una prisa incontrolable por arrancarle la ropa y sentirlo desnudo, al fin, pegado a ella, rodeado de ella, dentro de ella. Con manos trémulas lo despoja de la camiseta que avienta a un lado sin preocuparse mucho de dónde caiga, y con ellas le recorre el torso, uniéndose sus labios al aventurero paseo. Siente que toda la sangre se concentra en su centro en el momento que Rick la levanta en vilo, forzándola a enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, para dirigirse a la habitación.

Una vez en la intimidad de la recámara que ahora vuelve a ser suya, Kate es depositada delicadamente sobre el colchón y tiene que hacer acopio de paciencia cuando Rick empieza a despojarla lentamente de su vestimenta. Primero la blusa…pero despacio, muy despacio, como si quisiera castigarla o saborearla o aprendérsela de memoria otra vez. Ha sido una eternidad sin hacerla suya y el enorme deseo de disfrutarla se superpone, por ahora, al ímpetu fogoso que lo impulsa a tomarla sin más preámbulos. Desabotona la camisa, acariciando pulgada a pulgada la piel del abdomen todavía plano, del torso, de las partes del pecho que la prenda interior deja expuesta hasta ahora. Camina cada tramo con la piel y con los labios; Kate se derrite ante la plétora de sensaciones intensas que se arremolinan en su bajo vientre con cada roce, con cada beso húmedo que le enciende la sangre y la piel. Su autocontrol –del que está echando mano sólo en beneficio de las intenciones de Rick- se resquebraja en el momento en que siente una cálida humedad empapando la tela de su sujetador. En ese momento su espalda se arquea, su mano se aferra al cabello oscuro de su amante, manteniéndole firme en el lugar donde está, pero con su brazo libre lucha por desprenderse de su blusa, desesperada por avanzar en el camino al cielo. Pendiente de sus deseos y dispuesto a cumplir hasta el último sin demora, él la ayuda a quedar desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. Y entonces los latidos se aceleran y las respiraciones se entrecortan cuando las caricias caen directas sobre esas magníficas cumbres que se alzan tan orgullosas como se ofrecen sumisas a los labios ávidos. No tiene muy claro Kate como va a resistir la locura del juego previo si siente que alcanza la gloria con la pura delicia del cuerpo de él sobre el suyo; con la experiencia mágica de su boca prendida a su pecho en una danza sensual y cadenciosa. Le parece que puede explotar ahí mismo, ahora mismo si no lo insta a seguir adelante cuanto antes.

De pronto, como si él leyera sus pensamientos, los dedos masculinos desabrochan el botón y la cremallera de sus jeans. Un suspiro ahogado se convierte en un gemido que él absorbe con un beso candente y prolongado. La anticipación y el deseo hacen mancuerna con una sobredosis de endorfinas que se liberan, encendiendo cada terminal nerviosa y dirigiendo el flujo sanguíneo hacia el sur; y hacia el sur viajan las manos de Rick, suaves y decididas, infiltrándose por entre la última prenda. Y de pronto todo es demasiado…pero es insuficiente.

-Rick, por favor…te necesito ¡ahora!

Siente escalofríos cuando él se aleja, poniéndose de pie para liberarse de los jeans y de lo que hay debajo, apresurada y desprolijamente. Está listo, más que listo; desesperado por encontrar el tan ansiado refugio que lo aguarda palpitante, húmedo, cálido. Se coloca sobre ella, enreda su mano entre su cabello, la besa como si el mundo fuera a terminarse mañana y, sin más advertencia, entra en sus profundidades, llenándola, colmándola, llevándola a alturas a las que sólo pueden llegar juntos. El deseo es demasiado, la sincronía es perfecta, el tiempo ha sido largo y ninguno de los dos puede aguantar más. El beso se prolonga, las envestidas arrancan gritos que hacen eco en las paredes de la habitación, las palabras de amor se entremezclan con suspiros hondos que emergen del mismísimo centro del placer. Y de pronto, a un mismo tiempo, tocan las estrellas, se adueñan del universo y vuelan…vuelan juntos por mundos desconocidos y distantes en los que se pierden para luego viajar de regreso, unidos, saciados, plenos y, más que nunca, totalmente enamorados.

* * *

Allá por las últimas horas de la madrugada y tres rounds después, la oscuridad y el silencio son los cómplices de la mujer que yace desnuda, enredada entre las sábanas, satisfecha, dichosa, henchida de adoración por el que reposa a su lado, relajado, sonriente…y pensativo. Ella descansa su cuerpo sobre el costado izquierdo y la cabeza sobre el ángulo de su brazo; con la mano derecha traza con ternura los altiplanos creados por los músculos marcados en la espalda de él. La caricia es tan suave como el roce de una pluma; es dulce pero también cargada de un deseo que parece inagotable. No alcanza a verle el rostro y la verdad es que, otra vez, se muere por un beso…uno más de esse caudal en el que ha sido sumergida esta noche. Cuánto lo ha extrañado. Cuánta falta le ha hecho pasar los días y las noches perdida en la luz de su mirada, en el calor de su sonrisa, bajo el amparo de su abrazo. Y hoy lo tiene aquí, al alcance de su mano; todo suyo, sólo suyo, siempre suyo. Pintándole un porvenir de ensueño por delante, para ella y para su hijo. No hay manera de que las cosas puedan ser mejores de lo que ya son. Al menos eso cree Kate hasta el momento en que la voz seductora de Rick la envuelve en la más hermosa de las realidades.

-Kate –cambia de posición, quedando de frente a ella y acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano-... Necesito preguntarte algo.

-Dime –hay una casi imperceptible nota de temor escondida entre las dos sílabas debido a la expresión solemne de Castle-. Pregunta lo que quieras.

-Quiero saber si, después de todo esto que ha pasado y, a pesar de todo, tú querrías casarte conmigo.

Kate baja los párpados y respira apenas, ganando tiempo para acomodar su mente desprevenida a las palabras que acaba de escuchar con todas sus posibles implicaciones. A la velocidad del rayo cruza por su mente la idea ingrata de que el motivo de tan repentina propuesta sea solo por… No, no, no otra vez. No se va a permitir sacar conclusiones equivocadas, arriesgándose con ello a lastimar a quien no merece sino todo lo bueno que ella y el mundo puedan darle. Desea con toda el alma ser su esposa, unir su vida a él de todas las maneras posibles, y compartir el futuro con todo lo que pueda traerles; de modo que va a preguntar en vez de suponer y va a creer en nada más que en lo que Rick le diga. No va a cometer el mismo error dos veces. No va a perderlo otra vez, ni por sus absurdas inseguridades ni por nada.

-Antes de responderte, yo necesito que me digas si esta proposición es sólo por –duda antes de exponer su necia teoría-… por el bebé.

Paciencia y compresión es todo lo que expresa Rick en un gesto apacible y seguro al responderle sin titubear:

-Si no estuvieras embarazada, igual estaría contigo ahora, Kate; e igual estaría pidiéndote, rogándote que me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo, aceptando ser mi esposa –de la nada surge un anillo de diamantes que desliza en el dedo que no se le resiste-; porque te amo y quiero estar junto a ti por lo que me reste de vida. ¿Aceptas?

Una emoción intensa se refleja en cada bello rasgo de esa mujer extraordinaria, enloquecedora, desafiante, frustrante, apasionada y profundamente enamorada, a la que en este momento termina de abrírsele el único cielo en el que cree, al que conoce y al que está decidida a entrar para no volver a salir nunca.

-Sí, Rick, sí voy casarme contigo.

Los labios se unen, las almas se funden, el pacto se sella… y las tortuosas semanas de separación y pena se quedan atrás nada más como un angustioso recuerdo, gracias al poder de las palabras plasmadas a lo largo de siete cartas.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_**Sólo resta el epílogo y me despido de esta historia. Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje. Nos vemos pronto con la secuela de Reencuentro Inesperado. Les mando un abrazo desde México.**_

_**Valeria.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia. Hasta la próxima.**_

_**Castle es propiedad de ABC y A. Marlowe.**_

* * *

**SIETE CARTAS**

**EPÍLOGO**

_Perfecta. Esta noche ha sido simplemente perfecta_ –piensa Kate con deleite mientras su cabeza, de rizos largos y revueltos, descansa sobre el pecho de su marido; con la mejilla sonrosada reposando justo donde los latidos del corazón de Rick empiezan a apaciguarse luego de haberse acelerado frenéticamente durante su más reciente escapada al cielo-. El momento es sublime, mágico, único; a pesar de lo mucho que temió ella los resultados de la que ha sido su primera cita, sus primeras dos horas a solas y fuera de casa, luego de casi ocho semanas de no ser otra cosa que devotos y abnegados padres de la encantadora niña que llegó a sus vidas el 20 de febrero a las 21:38 de la noche, pesando 3.450 kilogramos, midiendo 52 centímetros, a la que han llamado Cinthya y que es hoy todo su mundo.

El proceso de adaptación no ha sido ni más fácil ni más difícil que el de cualquier otra pareja que vive la experiencia de la paternidad; sin embargo, y ambos lo saben, para Rick esta vez es distinta y, en muchos sentidos, menos complicado de lo que fue cuando nació Alexis. Y para Kate, tener a su lado a un hombre como él, sencillamente ha elevado la aventura de ser mamá a un nivel que no sería posible sin su esposo. Rick es un hombre excepcional, un marido extraordinario, pero ser padre es, sin lugar a dudas, su labor más encomiable. Ella siempre lo supo; desde la primera vez que lo vio interactuar con Alexis; desde que lo escuchó hablar de ella; desde que se percató de la forma en que siempre la ha mantenido protegida sin excederse. Es impresionante la forma en que siempre encontró el balance -casi instintivamente- para envolver a su hija en un amor sin límites, pero haciendo de ella un bello ser humano. Toda la experiencia del mundo, en cuanto a la crianza de un hijo, la tiene Castle; haber sido un padre soltero lo proveyó de una preparación muy particular que la mayoría de los padres no suelen tener cuando educan junto a una esposa. Pero, contrario a lo que pudiera haber temido, Rick no suele imponerse a ella, en cuanto a la forma de actuar con su pequeña, bajo el argumento de que tiene mucha más práctica o concimientos. Le da a Kate su lugar, su espacio, su tiempo con la niña; le prodiga la bendita oportunidad de equivocarse y aprender de los errores, a menos que sea ella quien le pida el consejo. Y cuando la ve agobiada, cansada, sin saber qué hacer, o culpándose por cualquiera de esas razones, sólo la abraza, la mima, la ayuda y, en cuestión de minutos, logra regresarle la calma y la sonrisa…a ella y a su hijita.

Ha sido paciente y comprensivo no nada más como padre, sino como hombre, como esposo. Luego del nacimiento de la pequeña Cinthya, pasó lo que es normal que pase en esas circunstancias; la nueva mamá se sintió insegura como mujer. Los cambios temporales del cuerpo, el cansancio extremo, las dolencias que deja el amamantar y el haber dado a luz…todos son factores que pueden mermar la confianza hasta de la mujer más bella y con la autoestima más firme. Durante los casi dos meses posteriores al alumbramiento, Rick ni siquiera hizo intento de tocarla más allá de donde adivinaba que ella se sentía cómoda. La intuición infalible que lo caracteriza y que se agudiza cuando se trata de Kate, le permite ver y saber más allá de lo que a veces ella misma detecta; y ha actuado en consecuencia. Pero tanta espera estaba ya actuando en contra de la misma Kate apenas pasadas unas pocas semanas. El deseo salvaje que había sentido por él durante todo el embarazo –a causa del desbalance hormonal- resurgió con nuevos bríos; y la hermosa detective no hacía sino debatirse entre sus ganas y sus inseguridades. Y su esposo sólo la observaba…atento, considerado, dispuesto siempre a esperar por ella y seguir sus pautas. Hasta que llegó el momento en que la señora Castle no pudo más y envió las señales, en espera de que él las descifrara sin necesidad de pasar por las palabras con las que Kate batalla tanto.

Él se encargó de pedir a Alexis que hiciera de niñera por un par de horas ese viernes; de hacer reservaciones en un restaurante que cumpliera con las características necesarias: cercano, íntimo, elegante. Le compró un vestido nuevo; negro, sobrio, finísimo, que se adhirió a su cuerpo como una funda y, finalmente, se armó de valor y le pidió a su esposa que saliera con él, ayudándola de todas las maneras posibles a enfrentarse con la ansiedad que conlleva separarse de su bebita.

Y la velada fue mágica, especial, preciosa. Resultó un reto hallar el equilibrio entre la preocupación por su nena y el alivio que sintieron al volver a vivir la dulzura de esos momentos compartidos a solas, llenos de complicidad, de anhelo, de una potente energía contenida que zumbaba entre ellos como la más deliciosa de las melodías. El regreso al loft estuvo marcado por la prisa de llegar…de ver a la pequeña, depositar un beso en su frente, darse un minuto para gozar el placer de contemplarla mientras duerme y, finalmente, poner a un lado las inseguridades, los miedos, las preocupaciones y todo lo que no fuera el amor y la pasión que ha sido siempre la nota distintiva en su relación. La intimidad de su habitación fue testigo, una vez más, de la fuerza arrolladora con la que se entregaron los esposos; como si no hubiera vida más allá de los besos, las caricias, los jadeos, los suspiros, la belleza de una unión que rebasa lo carnal y eleva las almas a dimensiones que no existían hasta que las inventaron ellos, juntos.

Y ahora, yacen los dos ahí, laxos, saciados, desnudos, extáticos luego de descubrir que el reencuentro físico superó todas las expectativas y alivió la dolorosa necesidad que se había ya vuelto un tormento insoportable para los dos. Kate no puede sino sonreír otra vez más, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose junto al cuerpo tibio de su marido. Hay ocasiones en las que aún le cuesta hacerse a la idea de que su vida no es un sueño, sino la realidad hermosa con la que alguna vez apenas se atrevió a imaginar. Después de ese verano difícil del año anterior, en el que por poco y pierde –gracias a sus necedades- al amor de su vida, Kate ha vivido el año más hermoso de su vida. Fiel a su palabra, Rick hizo de su embarazo un camino entre algodones por el que pudo transitar rodeada de cuidados, de atenciones pero, sobre todo, de un amor que las ha cubierto y protegido –a ella y a su hija- en cada paso del arduo recorrido. Le obsequió una boda de ensueño pese a ser intempestiva e íntima, dos semanas después de habérselo propuesto. La convirtió oficialmente en dueña y señora de su vida, de su casa, de sus bienes y, desde entonces y a pesar de los vaivenes del matrimonio, la ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Todavía se sorprende ante la idea de estar entre sus brazos cada noche, en la cama que ahora es de ambos; en la casa que ahora es de ambos; felizmente casada y madre de una niña hermosa, fruto de su amor, depositaria de su adoración y sus esfuerzos de cada día. Sí, definitivamente su esta noche ha sido perfecta…y su vida también lo es.

-Hasta acá escucho tus pensamientos, preciosa –le susurra Rick acercándola a su boca para robarle un beso.

-¿Desde cuándo estás despierto? –pregunta entre besos breves que rápidamente escalan en intensidad.

-Lo suficiente para sentir tu sonrisa contra mi piel y tus dedos entre mi cabello – le toma su cabeza entre las manos, sosteniéndole la mirada-. ¿Qué pasa por esa mente brillante?

-Pasa que te amo, que te adoro, que te admiro…que eres, junto con tus hijas, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y que esta noche ha sido maravillosa. Pasa que soy muy feliz.

-Yo también te amo, te admiro, te adoro; me haces el hombre más feliz del universo y esta noche ha sido… Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirla –se acerca a milímetros de los labios ávidos que lo esperan entreabiertos-. No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañaba, Kate; de la falta que me has hecho.

-Si te he hecho la mitad de falta que tú a mí, con eso me doy una idea –le susurra seductoramente antes de besarlo, vertiendo en ese beso todos y cada uno de los sentimientos de los que acaba de hablarle.

La temperatura empieza a elevarse gradualmente en la habitación cuando, de pronto, del monitor que descansa sobre la mesilla de noche, surge potente el llanto de la criatura que reclama entre gritos la atención y el alimento de la madrugada. Entre sonrisas resignadas y esfuerzos por apaciguar los ímpetus, es Rick quien se levanta sin demora para ponerse la ropa encima y encaminarse hasta la habitación de su hija, diciendo mientras lo hace:

-Yo voy por ella, no te levantes; prepárate mientras tanto y yo la traigo hasta aquí para que le des de comer.

Un par de minutos después, la nueva mamá espera recostada sobre las almohadas de su cama, refrescada, con un ligero camisón encima y el corazón derretido ante la escena que pudo contemplar a través del monitor. No habrá nunca una ocasión en la que no se emocione casi hasta las lágrimas cada vez que es testigo de las escenas dulces que protagonizan Rick y la dulce niña de cabello castaño, enormes ojos de cielo, mirada inteligente y sonrisa cautivadora. Los ama con locura; daría la vida por ellos; y se siente la más afortunada de la Tierra al haber podido recuperar a ese hombre sin el cual no podría haber encontrado la dicha…y que, ahora mismo, ve dirigirse hacia ella con su preciosa carga quien se le acurruca en el pecho como si fuera el lugar más cómodo y seguro del mundo. Rick le ofrece a la bebé para que se la prenda al pecho mientras que con la otra mano le entrega un vaso de agua y una sabanita ligera.

El cuadro resultante es tan lindo como conmovedor a los ojos de Rick; su esposa, más bonita y amada que nunca, sosteniendo y alimentando a su hija mientras la contempla con veneración, escapando miradas igual de tiernas para él quien, sin poder resistir más, se acomoda en la cama junto a ellas y le roba un beso breve y suave a su mujer, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Las amo. Nunca voy a dejar de agradecerte por haberme regalado la dicha de ser padre otra vez, Kate; pero, sobre todo, por concederme la bendición de volver a tenerte en mi vida cuando ya sentía que te había perdido definitivamente. Gracias…

-Siempre… No hay manera de que yo hubiera podido vivir sin ti. Los amo yo también.

Sí, esta es la vida perfecta…y es suya.

* * *

_**Ahora sí, esto fue todo con esta historia. Gracias por todo su apoyo y, de antemano, por sus reviews. Un abrazo,**_

_**Valeria.**_


End file.
